Family Ties
by anime-queen46
Summary: First Fanfic so please check it out and be gentle. Wht if Vegeta had a sister. What if Vegeta's long lost sister was found and raised by his long time rival
1. Default Chapter

GOKU DINN-" Chi chi was suddenly cut off from what she was sying by husband who

literally flew to the kitchen table for dinner. Their one year old son Gohan giggled as he

watched his father inhale everything he and even though he's only been alive for a year

he learned pretty quick that you keep your arms and legs far way from his mouth at all

times while he's eating. While Goku was half way through his fifteenth bowl of rice there

was a loud noise all of a sudden what looked like a comet came flying out of the sky

followed by another large BOOM.(you gottalove the way I explain stuff)Goku's

curiosity overcame his hunger and went to investigate the scene.:O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of searching for the strange object Goku finally found what he was

looking for although it was not quite what he expected it appeared to be a space ship

that was obviously to far advanced then anything capsole corp made. A strange noise in

the bushes near the ship snapped Goku back to reality. As he searched for the sound,

he prepared for the worse and to face whatever came at him, what he saw he was

definitely not redy for.......

To be continueded sry ppl I always wnted to do that. I'll write the next chapter quick so don't kill me.


	2. Nia

Behind a bush near the ship lay a woman with wavy, dark brown hair and blue eyes

thatyou could lose yourself in. In her arms lay a new born baby wrapped in the

woman's silk blue shawl. It was really starting to rain hard and the woman was bleeding

badly,Goku could tell she would not live much longer."Nia" the woman said it so

suddenly Goku almost didn't hear. " What did you say?" Goku asked her and the

woman repeated, " Nia, my daughter's name is Nia she is a saiyan like you and I trust

you with her life I know you will raise her well." The woman then put a gold locket

around the girl's neck with her royal family crest on it, handed her child to Goku and

died. Goku was at a loss for words, he had no idea what a saiyan was( Radiz hadn't

come yet to explain it to him)but he knew what he had to do for the girl. He then looked

down at her and said," Nia is it? Well Nia I say we get out of the rain cause I don't

know about you but being sick is no way I want to start off my life. he then carefully

placed the child in his gi ( did I spell that right?) to keep her dry and they went home.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
chi chi was just putting her 1 year old son Gohan to sleep when Goku came, she was

surprised to say the least to see her husband holding a baby that wasn't theirs." Goku

that baby can't stay here for three reasons. First we don't have the room, second if

she's anything like you and Gohan I won't have time to raise her I'll be cooking all day

for breakfast alone and third what about her parents? Her mother's dead Chi and it was

her dying wish that I take care of her and besides you've always wanted a daughter.

Well that did it 'damn him for using that against me' she thought. After a few moments of

silence Chi chi took the child from Goku. " What's her name?" Nia" Finally chi chi

looked down at the child and said," welcome home Nia". As his wife and son got to

know the new member of the family Goku went out in to the storm to burry his

daughter's mother.

Was it ok? well that's it for know till I think of some more story for you guys c ya and don't forget to review.


	3. A day in the life of the son family

3 years later..........

"C'MON GUYS TIME FOR BREAK-"once again Chi chi was cut off from what she

was saying by her husband, son and daughter who were literally flying to their plates. It

amazed the housewife that she lived in a house with 3 people with an appetite larger

then the human race itself and still manage to have a balanced diet.It wasn't long till the

Son family managed to stop filling their faces before they were out of sight and out of

mind............till lunch anyway."Can I help with the dishes mommy?", Chi chi looked

down at her 3 year old daughter, she had wavy dark brown down to her shoulders and

the bluest saphire eyes she haad ever seen in her life. Although she was the cutiest little

girl you ever saw, she was also the biggest tomb boy you ever saw, she wore a gi like

her brother and dad and wore her hair in a ponytail.'well I guess your not a complete

loss cause, at least I taught you how to be considerate and clean up after yourself now

just one down and two to go.'"Sure baby that would be nice". As Nia pulled the chair

up to the sink she told her that she would catch up to the boys later and spar with them

for a while because she had to practice if she was going to become to first female

martical arts master some day, that had been her dream since she learned how to punch

when she was only 5 months old.Although Chi chi hated the thought of her children

being fighters instead of scholars she couldn't help but know she saw this one comming

and surprisingly she couldn't have been prouder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was sparing on his own while Gohan played close by, before either of them could

notice Nia tackled her father to the ground yelling "Daddy can I spar with you? Daddy

can I spar with you? Daddy can I spar with you?" until Goku managed to roll himself

over without swishing his daughter, put his hand over her mouth and say " yes Nia we'll

spar but you gotta get off me first if you don't mind."She jumped off her father excitedly

and got into her fighting position waiting for her father to get up."Daddy hurry up your

killin' me here."Goku couldn't help but chuckle at this."ok, ok I'm coming, Gohan do

you wanna spar to son?"Gohan shook his head he just liked to play, Nia liked to play to

but she played ruff.Goku sort of wished he would take a little more interest in fighting

like his sister but he didn't want to push him because he promised them along time ago

he would never make them do something they didn't want to do."Alright son we'll just

be over here." Gohan just nodded, it worried Goku that his son kept to himself so

much."you ready Nia?""bring it on"she replied to her father with a glint in her eye and as

soon as she said that she went right at him with an uppercut and then a kick to the head

which were all blocked by her father, he never attacked her during a spar all he did was

block her moves.After an hour or so they called it a day and Nia went off to play with

Gohan while Goku fished for dinner.

Gohan and Nia(P.O.V)

Nia and Gohan were playing hide and go seek tag and Gohan was it. Nia was hiding in

the bushes close by keeping quiter then an empty house in her house as she liked to call

it.Gohan was looking everywhere for Nia but couldn't find her anywhere 'she is way to

good at this where could she be' suddenly he thought he heard something but thought it

was his imagination then he heard it again and closed his eyes and concentrated on the

sound which was starting to sound like two now. It sounded like someone's heartbeat

and light breathing.'woh this is what spiderman must feel like when his spide-sense is

tingling' as this thought went through his head he fell over and snapped back to

reality.Suddenly he heard his sister say "well looks like I got myself a worthy

advisary,you found me with your eyes closed Gohan your getting good at this

game."Well it wasn't very hard your heart was beating louder then a drum.""how could

you hear my heart I was completely relaxed." Gohan just shrugged his shoulders."hey I

just thought of a new game, see that tree branch over the river well whoever crosses it

first wins." Nia looked over her shoulder at it curiously "ya ok sounds easy enough" so

they walked over and both climbed on ( it was thick enough for both of them to walk

on)" ready.......set........GO!!!!!!! and they both started to run across the river when Nia

slipped on a wet spot in the middle of the log and she started to fall face first, Gohan

had to think fast so he went to where his sister fell and reached his tail out to her

"GRAB MY TAIL" he yelled to her but as soon as she grabbed his tail with her tail

Gohan and Nia both found themselves being thrown around in the fast moving current of

the river.With their tails still clinging on to each other for dear life they went over a large

waterfall.

Goku's (P.O.V)

Goku sprang out of the water with his third giant fish that day and threw it on shore with

other prize winning fish."I guess thats enough for tonight anyway."(you think) It wasn't to

much time afterwards that he heard two screams coming from behind him, he turned

around just in time to see his kids going down the waterfall."HOLD ON GUYS I'M

COMING". He swam as fast as he could to where his children were falling and just

barily made it in time to catch them so they didn't get stuck under the rushing water.

Gohan and Nia were carried on their father's back as he swam back to shore. When

they got on land all three of them were lying on their bcks couphing up water. After a

few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing Goku was finally able to say" so you guys

having fun?" both of them just nodded.After a few more minutes of heavy breathing

Gohan finally said"Dad can we go home now.""ya lets go."

well thats it for now hope you enjoyed that I'll try and add some more stuff later. good night people.


	4. Fallen Angel

When Goku and the kids got home needless to say Chi chi flipped right out"WHAT DO

YOU MEAN THEY WENT OVER A WATERFALL?"(I don't know about you but I

think he should have left that part out)"Come on hon they just went for a little dip in the

lake there ok""A LITTLE, GOKU THERE SOAKED TO THE BONE AND YOUR

GOING TO TELL ME THEY WENT FOR A LITTLE DIP IN THE LAKE" Chi chi's

ranting cut off by Nia sneezing twice on the second sneeze Goku noticed Nia's hair turn

blond for a split second but thought nothing of it thinking he was just tired. He felt even

more sleepy after his wife smaked him in the head with her 'frying pan of doom'"O

KAMI GOKU DID YOU HERE THAT SHE SNEEZED.........TWICE OH NO MY

BABIES ARE SICK I WANT YOU TWO UPSTAIRS AND TAKE A HOT BATH

AND THEN IN TO BED AND YOUR GETTING SOME CHICKEN NOODLE

SOUP DO YOU TWO GOT IT?"After a few seconds of silence Gohan

asked,"what?""I don't know something about chickens in the tub" was Nia's reply.

(Chichi's yelling would make anyone go temperarily deaf)"O MY GOD THEIR

GOING DEAF UPSTAIRS NOW!!!."She then picked up her children and took them

upstairs. A few minutes later Goku gained consciousness looked around and thought

'where did everybody go?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku came into his daughter's room from tucking in his son and telling him a story just

after his wife left."Daddy can you tell me my story please?""theres alot of those can you

be a bit specific babe.""Daddy you know which one the story of the fallen angel""ohhhh

that one"said Goku playfully teasing his daughter."I"m waiiiiting."(kinda bossy aien't

she)"ok, ok here we go lets see here o ya, a long, long time ago abeautifulqueen and a

rather good looking king if I do say so myself had a baby boy named...... "Gohan"

"thatsright and they were both very happy with theirhealthy baby son who inherited his

father's good looks but as much as they loved their son they also wanted a daughter and

tried tried very hard to get one"how'd they do that" I'll tell you when your older, anyway

well one night while the royal family was eating dinner there was a loud noise and even

though thehansome king hated to be disturbed during dinner he felt protecting his family

was more important and went to make sure that the noise didn't belong to something

that could hurt them. When he got there at first he saw a beautiful lying on the ground

but as he got closer he saw that she was an angel and she had her wings wrapped

around herself. As he looked closer he saw that inside the angel's wings was a baby.

The angel gave the baby to the king and said kingyou and your wive's prayers have

been answered this is your daughter and her name is...."Nia" yup and the king brought

the baby home and they lived happily ever."Whaat what about the angel?"Oh I see you

want an epilogue tonight huh wellbecause the king was so grateful to angel for giving

him his daughter before she died he burried her in the most beautiful spot on Earth that

nobody knows which is called the garden of the fallen angel remember?" o ya hey dad

can we go see her tomorrow please?""ok, but not to long ok you and Gohan are going

tomeet daddy's friendstomorrow.""ok fair enough night daddy" then Nia gave her dad

a hug and blew aa raseberry on his cheek."night babe." When he got back into his room

Chi chiwas sitting on their bed holding a silk blue shawl in her hands "Goku when aare

we going to tell her that story isn't makebelieve?""I don't know I guess I'm not ready

totell her and I'm afraid she won't be ready to know, we'll know when the time is right

don't worry."

Well that's offically all for tonight I'd write more but my finger hurts so I'll just say goodnight and I'll try to write somemore for you guys tomorrow, bye


	5. Visiting old friends and an unwanted fam...

**WARNING:**this chapter might be kinda long if not then ignore this warning.

Chapter 5

Goku was flying through the area remembering the last time he had been to the area

over 3 yeaars ago.....

flashback

_"Nia, my daughter's name is Nia, she is a saiyan like you and me, I trust you with _

_her life and I know you will raise her well."_

end of flashback

As looked back on this memory he looked down at the small child in arms who had

fallen back asleep only moments after taking off to go see the garden of the fallen angel

a.k.a. the grave sight of Nia's mother looking at her its as if the girl lying in his arms was

the reincarnation of that woman he met so long ago. The grave was just beyond the

other side of the river where his children played and from the distance they were it area

seemed like nothing but trees but Goku knew better and flew through the group of

trees. When Goku landed he gently wokeNia. The young girl opened her eyesto

behold the largest gardenshe had ever seen in her life. Trees creaated a complete circle

around the area with branches stretching outhidingit from the sky. Around her were

bushes containing every possible flower she could think of and even some she couldn't.

In the middle where the sun managed to peak out the most was a cross made out of

blood red roses."So what do you think?"asked Goku snappingNia out of her

gaze"itsbeautiful but its missing something."Goku looked at her and asked "Oh yaand

what would that be?''"lillies and daisies."Just as she said that he looked around and

noticed 'wow there really isn't any lillies and daisies.'"good eye princess, we better go

we gotta get Gohan and go visit daddy's friends we'll come back later this will be our

super secret spot ok.""ok" and with that they flew home.

As soon as Goku and Nia got home breakfast was ready. Nia ran up to her mommy

and gave her a goodmorning hug."well where were you two?""Daddy showed me the

garden of the fallen angel but I can't tell you where it is its a secret"she made it clear by

putting her index finger up to her lips and made a sssshhhing sound."Oh I see well you

and daddybetter go eat Gohan beating Daddy's record by 10 bowls." At this point

Goku's face looked something like this O.O.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Master Roshi's Island.....

Bulma was sunbathing on the beach while Yamcha and Krillen trained meanwhile a

VERY preverted master Rochi was sitting on his 'thrown' looking at uh hmm

unmentionables (trust me you don't wanna know).It was a very normal daay for the

group until Bulma noticed something zipping towards them rather quickly."HEY GUYS

THERES SOMETHING COMING THIS WAY" she warned everyone then grabbed

her binoculars to see what it was.As she zoomed in on the faast object she realised it

was a cloud.'Theres only one cloud I know that can move that fast and that's nimbus,

but that means.....' " Yamcha came up behind her and asked,"what is it Bulma?""I can't

believe it it's Goku.""Goku really?HEY GUYS ITS GOKU!!!"At this even Master

Roshi got off his 'thrown' to greet their old friend.(not reaalizing he still had his 'adult

literture' still with him : )

"Hi everybody",called Goku as he jumped off the nimbus leaving his children on the

speeding cloud."Hey long time no see buddy",said Krillen as he ran to Goku, as the old

friends were reaquainted nobody noticed the two children come off the cloud and

decided to take a look at Master Roshi's 'picture book'. After a while Goku

remembered that he didn't come alone and decided to introduce his friends to his family.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my children this is Gohn and.......hey where'd they go,

Gohan, Nia!!!"Daddy what's a rack?""Am I gonn look like that when I grow up to

daddy?"O.O"ROSHI WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE DIRTY

MAGAZINES LYING AROUND FOR THE WORLD TO SEE NOW THE POOR

KIDS' MINDS ARE CORRUPT....by the way my name is bulma,"she said introducing

herself to the confused and slightly frightened children.Gohan whispered to his sister

_"woh she acts just like mom during her special time of the month.""Are you _

_kidding she acts just like mom during all days that end in y."_Nia whispered back to

her brother, everyone couldn't help but laugh at this. Everyone ws having a great time

until Goku saw something coming at them fast, he scopped up his children and yelled.

"WATCH OUT"and everyone moved just in time to miss the blast. As Goku hovered

over his kids he heard an evil laughterabove him so he got up and stood protectively in

front of his children who were clutching each other for dear life."Who are you?",he

called to the shadowed figure."Why Kakkarot(sp?)do you not even know your own

flesh and blood, next you'll tell me you think your human."The evil laughter began again

until the man saw the seriously shocked look on Goku's face,"Oh your not joking are

you, you hve got to be shittin' me..........what the hell let's get this over with, I am Radiz

and believe it or not I am also your brother.........

how was that I need some more reviews is it good, bad, whatever I won't stop bitching till someone reviews.j/k


	6. Piccolo and the sibling rivalry

All was silent as everyone tried to get over the shock of what they just heard and Krillen

was the first to speak"Goku, you never told us you had a brother.""I never knew I had

one to tell you the truth.""Yes, well apparently you don't alot of things do you brother.

"Radiz interrupted,"speaking of you what do you want again?" "Ah yes I was coming to

that, I want you to join us brother join your race to be one the great saiyan warriors you

were born to be and destroy this planet." "No, this is my home and I will not let you

destroy it and besides I don't even know what a saiyan is. Now it was Radiz turn to be

shocked," First of all Kakkarot you are a saiyan, a third class warrior to be exact of a

powerful and ruthless race and was respected by all but destroyed by one man

_Freeza_"he said with disgust "and the youngest son of Bardock, second of all if you do

not join me then you die with the rest of this peuny, pathetic, mudball of a planet...."

Radiz trailed off as he suddenly noticed the two children hiding behind Goku 'they

bothhave saiyan blood, this could work to my advantage'. "You may not want to join

me but I refuse to leave empty handed"suddenly Radiz disappeared and just as quickly

reappeared behind Goku. Before he had a chance to turn around Radiz grabbed the

frightened children and punched Goku in the spine. Before he disappeared for a final

time Radiz whispered into his brother's ear_,"you may be a lost cause but there might _

_actually still be hope for these brats of yours,_"and with that he disappeared. The last

thing he heard before falling were the cries of his children and his brother's evil laughter.

His friends ran to him to see if he was ok but stopped in shock to see Goku stnd after

taking a beating like that. What shocked them the most is that it sounded like he was

growling and ll of a sudden leaped into the air only to be caught by nimbus and was

gone in the blink of an eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radiz landed in front of his space pod with the two unconscious children in his arms, he

had knocked them out shortly after flying off with them because they were hurting his

ears. As Radiz locked them in his space pod he became confused about something,

why was it that his nephew was only half saiyan while his niece was full blooded? As

this thought boogled his mind he turned around suddenly to see his brother attacking him

and moved just barely dodging the attack."So you've come for the spawn have u? Well

if u want them join me or fight either way they come with me."At this Goku lost all

control and attacked Radiz with everything he had.

In the space pod....

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his sister who didn't look to good he

tried to wake her up but it was no use and he started to get a bit scared. He then

looked out the window to see his dad fighting the bad man, and it looked like he was

doing pretty good until he looked up to see a man that looked like a giant pickle came

flying out of the sky.....

Radiz and Goku...

Both men stopped their feuding to watch the green man land in front of them,"who are

you pickle man?"questioned Radiz,"I am Piccolo and I am here to fight him"he said

pointing at Goku."You've got to be kidding me" " No and for the record I'm a namek

not a pickle monkey."the man said angrily,"very well take a number cause I'm disposing

of him then his planet." "I don't think so for I plan on ruling this planet in a short amount

of time" "We'll see bout that""ya we will" said Goku as he shot his brother down with an

energy blast and was powering up kamehame(sp?) when Radiz begged to him," please

don't I surrender I promise I'll leave right away and the children will be returned

unharmed I swear please brother." A Radiz pitifully begged before he thought he might

be able to trust him after all he was his brother and he always believed in second

chances, he then lowered his hands and the attack disappeared."You fool you think he

was telling the truth...." Piccolo trailed because he was shot in the stomach by an energy

blast, he then began beating his brother merclissesly with kicks, punches and energy

blasts. The whole time Gohan had been watching the whole thing and couldn't bear to

watch anymore as he watched the man with odd spicky hair power up for his last attack

and suddenly screamed, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Gohan's screams could be heard from out side, Piccolo gained conciousness just in time

to see the young boy blast everything he had at the man attacking Goku 'the boy has so

much power and there's another power source close by' the man looked in the pod to

seea young girl unconciouson the floor of the pod. 'Thisis amazing',as he sat there

amazed he looked back towards the battle to see the boy shot back by Radizand

knocked out again.Goku was furious without Radiz realizing it Goku punched him right

in the stomach catching Radiz off guard." HEY YOU HOW ABOUT A TRUCE TILL

WE DESTROY HIM ?" 'Ahhh what the hell, the sooner I get him out of the way the

sooner I fight Goku.' Goku saw Piccolo powering up to shoot Radiz but he knew he

saw Piccolo, so doing the first thing that popped into his head he grabbed his brother

around the waist from behind and yelled at Piccolo to shoot " this guy is crazy but what

other option do I have' " Have it your way Goku" said Piccolo and shot at them. As the

two warriors awaited the final blast Goku whispered to his brother _"don't you ever _

_threatin my family or my planet again,_"and with that Piccolo's attack hit them and all

was silent.

Tat's enough for today I'll write some more later. Happy New Year everybody.


	7. Welcome to Boot Camp

Hey everybody sry I haven't written in a while been a bit busy so here we go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was silent for a short while, after the smoke from the attack cleared all that were left

on the battle field were Piccolo and two unconcious children. '_YOU EDDIOT WHY _

_THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT' _was the thought going through the Namek's

head. As he cursed the dead warrior foranother hour or so he finally remembered the

other to powerful ki's near by and turned his attention toGoku's children,_'Incredible _

_even whenunconcious and weak their ki is still strong._' Piccolo then knew what he

had to do and grabbed the two children and flew off,"better tellthe baka's dumb ass

friends about what's going on,"he growled out loud and continued to fly off.....

......elsewhere on Master Roshi's island everyone stood there worried over the two

children they only meet just a few hours ago when suddenly they all heard a voice in

their heads.'_hey ass wipes'(_nice greeting_)this is Piccolo I've got Goku's brats and I'm _

_going to train them for a year you should to if you don't to get yourselves killed, _

_Goku is __dead, not that I really care but tell his bitch of a wife so she knows what _

_happened __to her family. P.S. you all suck monkey _balls.'" Did anyone else heaar that

or am I finally loosing it?" asked Roshi, " Well he seemed nice didn't he,"said Bulma

sarcasticly," but whose going to tell Chi chi about Goku and the kids?"Suddenly

everyone looked at Krillen very casully" oh sure sacrifice the little guy why don't

ya"everyone nodded just as casually but as they chose their human sacrifice one thought

ran through their head '_train __for what?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's POV

He opened his eyes to see himself surronded by an open field and looked over to see

Nia lying next to him appearing to be asleep but then remembered what had happened

and shook his sister trying to wake her up urgently."Gohan what are you doing? Where

are we?""I don't know but I don't think I'm gonna like it."Suddenly a deep voice

said,"Bout time you woke up."

Piccolo's P.O.V.

He watched impatiently as the two young children to wake up but spent the time

thinking of how exactly he was going to train them, after reading through Radiz mind

looking for his next move and why he was on Earth he discovered some information he

wasn't supposed to know but that little bit of information was the reason hereluctantly

volunteered babysitting the pests. Finally the boy was up trying to revive the girl by

shaking her a lot _'that's one way to do it I __guess'_as Piccolo observed their confusion

he decided now was the time to make his presence known."Bout time you woke up,"

the two children practicly jumped out of their skins, the stood up and stood in front of

sister keeping her away from him, it was obvious she could take care of herself but that

didn't make him any less protective of his little sister."Who are you?" the girl asked

defensively," I am Piccolo I am going to be training you welcome to my boot

camp.""Hey I remember you, your the pickle man from the fight who helped my

daddy."Piccolo just looked at him dryly "let me make something clear to the both of you

right now I am a Namek NOT A PICKLE GOT THAT second for the next year you

will do as I say when I say understand," Piccolo could tell from their expressions that

the boy got it clear as crystal and the girl looked like she'd attack him the first chance

she got and didn't trust him at all but understood.'_I'll have to keep an eye on these _

_two like a hawk there bound to get __into trouble I can just see it now.' _" That's

sounds ok, oh by the way I'm Gohan this is Nia thought you might wanna know that, so

what do we do know?"_'Man, the one kid __is way to trusting like Goku and the other _

_one just isn't trusting at allthat's gonna __getthem killed in a fight.'_ Piccolo smirked

at them,"first a test" he then then grabbed the two children and flung them into nearby

mountain, both children flew screaming at the top of their lungs with their eyes closed

"maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Piccolo said out loud but took it back when he

saw them do something incredible. As they flew into the mountain Nia crossed her left

arm with Gohan's right arm and with their other hands shot the biggest energy blast

Piccolo had ever which destroyed the mountain before flying through the spot where the

large object once stood and finally hitting the ground._' well team work is definitely not _

_a problum with these two'_ he thought while flying over to them, "Congradulations

youpassed the test" "well goodie goodie gum drops for us now what?" Nia asked with

an attitude she did not like him at all,Piccolo smirked," Now all you have to is live out

here for six months have fun smart" he said looking at Nia. Before either of them could

say anything Piccolo flew laughing to himself at the expressions on those kid's faces.

Well that's all for now I know I know lot's of thinking its crazy but this is my first chapter for 2005 so enjoy c ya and Happy New Year.


	8. King Kai and Goku's warning

Goku woke up to find himself in a huge line of dead spirits, confused Goku flew to the

front of the line clueless to the horned men in suits shouting at him telling him to get in

line. When he got to the front of the line the first thing he saw was a giant red man with

horns sitting behind a table with a book on it. "NEXT" he said so suddenly that Goku

almost messed himself and walked to the large man "I AM KING YAMMA( is tat

right?)AND WHO ARE YOU?""I'm Goku, Son Goku""GOKU......GOKU...OH

HEAR YOU ARE KING KAI IS EXPECTING U JUST GO OUT THAT WAY

SOMEONE WILL TELL YOU WHERE YOU NEED TO GO.""Thanks King

Yamma c ya later," Goku followed a horned man in a suit to what looked like an air

way," go on the plane just over there it will take you to King Kai's planet. Goku did as

he was told and went on the plane, the flight was interesting and quick the view was

very different from being on Earth. When he arrived Goku couldn't believe his eyes it

was the smallest planet he'd ever been one it consisted of one house, one tree and one

road._'Weird much'_ when Goku got on the planet he was greeted by what looked like a

blue bug with sunglasses and a robe(again the way I describe things is astonishing isn't

it?)"hello Goku I'm King Kai welcome are u ready to train.""why would I train I'm

dead" "Yamma didn't tell you about Earth did he?" Goku shook his head, King Kai

sighed and said," Radiz was only the first of the few saiyans left that want to destroy

Earth, the saiyans are under Frieza's control they'll come to Earth within a yearso all of

us have decided that you may keep your body and train up here and you get a second

chance at life as your reward for saving Earth.Goku was shocked he didn't know what

to think but then told King Kai he'd do it "What about my friends and family have they

been warned""No but you can telepathicly here just hold on to my back and I'll tell you

when to talk."He only had to wait a few minutes before King Kai found them," ok Goku

go ahead."

On Roshi's Island everyone was still what Piccolo was telling them before another

familiar voice popped into their heads_"hey everybody I can't talk long I just came to _

_warn you that some of Radiz's friends are coming to destroy the Earth, we all _

_have to train really hard to defeat these guys so I'll see you then take care _

_everyone,'_ and just as quickly as he came he was gone "I thought he was dead what did

he mean he'll be back soon?"asked Roshi,"Who cares you heard him we only have a

year to train and that one guy was bad enough who knows how strong the other ones

are"replied Yamcha."So what are we waiting for let's get to work" said Krillen as he

already strted to do some stretches.

That's it for now I know it wasn't a very good chapter but hopefully the next one will be ok till then c ya.


	9. this sucks

Gohan and Nia couldn't believe what just happened," Did actually just do that?, he's not

serious is he?"" To tell you the truth I am not sure but I think he was pretty serious.""So

what are we going to do now?""not sure but a good a time as any to practice our

survival skills." Your Right how about you look for some wood and shelter and I'll see if

I can find food."Gohan nodded and went off to do their jobs,'this should be interesting

to watch' was Piccolo's last thought as he flew off to go meditate nearby. Neither one of

the chibis were having any luck finding what they were looking for, Gohan could find

any shelter at all andthin twigs were the closest thing to would he could see, Nia was

also having trouble finding food all there was were berries that didn't look very safe to

eat all. The two siblings bet up at around dissapointed that they couldn't find anything so

they just found a spot at the bottum of one of the mountains and stayed there to block

the wind of them and try and stay warm." I don't know about you but this sucks big

time,"complained Nia cuddling up to her brother,"don't have to tell me twice, c'mon let's

go in that cave over there, at least we'll be dry."Gohn grabbed his sister's hand and led

her toward the cave," wow its dark in here, hey listen my voice echoes.......ECHO,

ECHO"said Nia very amused(bored much?)" hey let me try HELLO, HELLO" soon

both of the chibis were yelling listening to their voices echo off the wall unknown to them

that something else lurked in the cave. "HELLLLLOOOOO" the both yelled at the

same time and started giggling till Gohan heard a growl behind them,"did you hear

that?"he asked,"Its probably your stomach" was Nia's dry reply. Suddenly a large

dinosaur looking animal came out of no where and started chasing them." Then again

maybe not " was the only thing Nia could get out of her mouth before Gohan pulled her

along behind him. They ran out of the cave as fast as their little legs could carry them

and ran behind a cliff hoping to hide from the hungry monster clinging to each other for

dear life. Unfortunately for them the animal heard them behind the cliff and conered

them there, the siblings hugged each other even more with their eyes closed tight and

just when it about to go in for the attack but smacked his head in to the rocks as Gohan

and Nia disappeared and then reappered on top of the cliff. They slowly opened their

eyes to see where they were "What just happened Gohan?"" I don't know but I'd like it

if it didn't happen again." Nia crawled over to look over the edge and as she did she

said," Well I said before and I'll say it again this sucks."

Well that's it for now. Sorry if it got confusing somewhere along the way I'll try and update soon. c ya


	10. Piccolo's secret affection

Piccolowatched as his students spared noticing how they improved since they first

started training, although it had been easier to teach them how to fly then how to

fight.......

_flashback_

Six months had gone by very slowly for Piccolo watching over his young students but

finally he could train them at last. First he had them both attack him at once, he could

not believe how soft they were, Gohan couldn't even hit him and Nia's hits were to soft

to hurt a fly and when they were hit they wanted to stop training altogether. "Mr.

Piccolo can we take a break I'm tired."Gohan asked complaining,"No Gohan were right

in the middle of training, wait till I'm done trining your sister......where is your sister

anyway?" just Piccolo said this a small figure jumped on his back and screamed

BOO!!!!!!" What do you think your doing?"asked Piccolo trying to contain the urge to

maul the child."screapin' you were scared I saw you jump.""did not""did to""did not" did

to"

10 minutes later...

"did not" "did to" "did not" "did not" "did to" "ok if you say so."It took Piccolo a few

minutes to relise he was just tricked by a 4 year old girl." Why you little....Gohan come

on we have to finish your training," Piccolo called to him fustrated out of his mind," ok

we can go longer now cause thanks to you and Nia fighting I got my break." When the

children saw how mad their mentor was the ran away yelling,"HE'S GONNA

BLOW!!!"

_end of flashback_

Seeing them fight now he couldn't have been prouder, they could both take a hit without

even wincing, Gohan never missed a hit and Nia's punches were hard as a rock. Piccolo

still had a bruise from when she first got it right...

_flashback_

Nia fell to the ground with a thud," C'mon get up no one ever got strong lying on their

but all day. Finally she got up and looked at him and said," Look we both know I don't

like you and you don't like me so why bother I'll just get Master Roshi to train

me." (Goku told them stories of everybody from when he was a kid) "I'm the purfect

sparing partner just concentrate on putting all your hate for me into onepunch and see

what happens, c'mon hit me."Nia just gave him the dirtiest look she could produce and

punchedPiccolo right in the cheek, knocking him out. Whenhe finally gained

concousness he saw Nia standing over him smiling like mad. After a few minutes of

watching her smile at him he got annoyed and said," what" " nothingits just that after I

punched you I didn't hate so much anymore,"she said before squeezing her little arms

around his neck and saying," thanks." Even though Piccolo would never admit it he

treasured those words and secretly gained a new respect for the kid even though she

was cutting off his windpipe.

_end of flashback_

Gohan was getting faster his attacks may not be as powerful as Nia's was definitely

quicker than her, and there was that power he had only seen once that he used against

Radiz but after that it was never seen again. His speed had increased though and that

was a sign he was getting close.

_flashback_

"C'mon Gohan your not trying hard enough you have to learn to sense my attack before

it happens and attack me before I get you,""Easy said then done your to quick." Then

be quicker I know you can do this but that's not enough you need to know you can do

it, try again ." Gohan nodded his head, Piccolo came at him and when we went to go lay

a punch on him Gohan grabbed Piccolo's arm and kicked him in the stomach. Piccolo

doubled over in pain from his stomach, " see there you go told ya you knew what you

were doing." Gohan just smiled and said," Can we do it again.....

_end of flashback_

Piccolo came out of his train of thought when he realised he couldn't sense his students

until two small figures jumped on his back yelling,"BOO!!!!!!"Piccolo looked at them

angrily and said," what was that for"" You should have been paying attention Mr.

Piccolo." Piccolo just growled at himself for making himself vulnerable for an attack and

said, let's go home its late." His students nodded their heads and followed them to their

'home' obediently. Piccolo watched the two children's sleeping figures and made a

promise right there and then_ ' I promise I will never let anything happen to you guys _

_no matter what haappens.'_

Ok that's it what do you guys think, I thought it was kinda cute but you tell me please review. P.S. Vegeta might be coming in the next chapter. TTFN dudes.


	11. Vegeta and Nappa

Ok people I'm going to try and write this a bit different, so hopefully this will be easier to read sry to people who have beem having trouble reding my story. Well anyway here ya go enjoy.;)P.S. I don't own Dragonball Z but Nia is my character.(who woulda thought? j/k)

* * *

Looking down on the small planet below him he couldn't believe how pitiful it looked,_' this will be easier then taking candy from a baby' _(guess who?)." Prince Vegeta, we will be arriving shortly."(way to spoil it dumb ass) the dark spicky haired prince turned to hisextremelylarge and ugly looking companionNappa "how shortly?"" By Noon Earth time."

The prince only smiled and replied," Excellent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on Earth.........

"Yamcha did you feel that?"asked Krillen as the two friends spared," Oh ya its incredible do you think its what Piccolo and Goku warned us about?""I don't know but better safe then sorry, let's go find Piccolo,"Krillen said. Yamcha nodded and the two warriors flew off to find the green fighter.

"Very good Gohan nice block, Nia no cheap shots I'm pretty sure Gohan wants kids someday." (ouch)Piccolo encouraged his puppils s they spared we was working them extra hard today he felt the stong ki's and wasn't taking any chances. The lesson was inturrupted by two familiar voices calling to him

"Hey Piccolo," Yamcha and Krillen yelled as they landed in front of him,"hey guys what's up?," Gohan asked them as he and Nia walked up to them."Nothing much, hey you guys look different." The two children had grown alot in a year, both their hair had grown as well. Gohan had his up in a headband( think back to when he was training with Piccolo) and Nia's hair was in a french braid going all the way down her back, she had started wearing it that way since she started training with Piccolo.

"Is there a reason for you two being here besides notice the children have grown or can I hurt you know,"Piccolo asked rather annoyed. Krillen replied nervously," oh right have you guys noticed those strong power levels? We've been following them all day." Ya and apparently they've landed." Piccolo informed the group," How do you know that?" Yamcha asked curiously," Their nearby and not moving anywhere" he replied driely. "Well should we go then?" Krillen asked, the group nodded and flew towards the strange powerful ki's.

"Geeze Nappa what use could we possibly get out of this mudball of a planet, its disgusting." complained a very bored prince to him the faster they blew this shit hole up the faster he could leave. " Sire do you feel that energy coming this way?" Nappa asked his master," Yes and its about time to if they had been here any later I would have killed you." he replied. As he made this statement they group landed in front of Vegeta and Nappa.

" This is your planet's strongest fighters, four earthlings, two of which are children and a giant walking, talking pickle said amused, " Obviously you can't count cause you forgot us." Everyone looked up to see Tien and Chaozu(sp?)." Well I don't even know what the hell what you two are but that makes 7 morrons in total so come down and join your pathetic friends." Vegeta replied. " With your permission might I be able to slaughter them first?" Nappa asked impatiently Vegeta just nodded and Nappa attacked the group of warriors.

Tien was the first to take Nappa on, the two punched and kicked each other so fast that it couldn't be seen by the nacked eye. As the two warriors fought Vegeta observed his other opponents, usually he'd never give them a second glance but there was something about the female warrior that seemed so familiar that he couldn't help but keep glancing at her._' where have I seen her before' _this thought kept going through his mind as he watched Nappa fight the earthling," Pathetic Nappa, I would have finished off by now," he said outloud unknown to him someone was listening." Hey stiff ass you think your so tuff lets see how well you do against a girl.......

Well that's all folks for know anyway, again sry about any eye problums anyone had from reading this chapter hopefully this is easier. Till next time friends c ya


	12. death of an enemy and friend

I'm soooo sorry about taking so long I've been so busy with culminating projects any way here you go.

* * *

Vegeta was shocked to say the least no one had ever spoken to him like that before and he wasn't about to let a child and a girl at that talk to him in such a manner." WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY," he yelled at her, " oh sorry didn't realise you could dish it out but you couldn't take it." Well that did it Vegeta was on her quicker then anyone could blink and she was ready for him. 

As he flew at her he hissed," your dead"" I know you are but what am I? " Nia replied as she punched his face in, the speed coming from Nia's punch and Vegeta flying at her caused him to go flying in to a nearby cliff. Nobody could believe their eyes especially Nappa he had never in his life seen Vegeta get knocked out.

"Nia," Piccolo called to her," we'll take care of the big guy first then worry about him." she nodded flew back to her mentor, brother and friends. " What do we do first Piccolo?," Krillen asked him, Piccolo was silent for a minute then said," Alright Krillen, Yamcha, Tien and I will distract them you two, have to help use your energy to destroy him." Gohan and Nia nodded reluctantly, Piccolo noticed this and asked them what was wrong they explained they knew they had to fight but they didn't know they had to kill people.

"Piccolo don't make them do it," Yamcha said he could see the fear in their eyes," there just kids they shouldn't have to do this." Piccolo just gave him a hrd cold starethen said icilly, " there gonna do it, this is what I've been training them for they can do it." Yamcha gave them a I-tried look and went off with Piccolo and the others into the air to fight the purple monster. Telepathicly Piccolo spoke to his students,_" Start gathering your energy when I say go hit him,"_ The two nodded in understanding and began doing as they were told.

Piccolo sensed them slowly gathering their energy, he knew they were only kids but they were also the last chance they had until Goku came back. He kept checking on how much energy they gathered until there was enough to kill Nappa. " NOW!!!," he called to his students but they froze,_' you've got to be kidding me'_ he thought and tried to snp them out of it again," GOHAN, NIA KILL HIM NOW," but that was no good it just made them more scared of what they had to do.

Before Piccolo could say anything else he felt a sharp pain through his entire body from Nappa's elbow.

Gohan and Nia P.O.V.

The two just stood there scared out of their minds watching their friends being beatin to a pulp, Piccolo was elbowed in the stomach and slammed into the ground, Tien had his arm blown off and Krillen was thrown through a cliff. They were so distracted from the battle they didn't notice they released the energy they gathered.

Regular P.O.V.

_' well so much for confidence, pity she had one hell of a punch'_ Vegeta thought watching the battle and rubbing the forming bruise on his cheek from when the child hit him.

The Z fighters some how managed to regroup and think of a plan," how pathetic this planet is if this is its planet's strongest fighters," Nappa chuckled.

When Gohan and Nia managed to catch up to the other warriors they couldn't even look them in the eye. "Mr. Piccolo were-""Don't even try it, you chickened out and that's all there is to it, if your not going to fight then just go home to your mother befiore you get hurt."Piccolo said angrilly.

The two children reluctantly started to walk,_' I tried'_ Piccolo thought to himself as he watched them walk away until Nappa said," Smart kids go home while you can and say goodbye to your mommy you'll die anyway,"" Ya right, your probably to stuped to know where to aim," Goahn replied. Not even Vegeta could help but smirk at the boy's remark except for Nappa he was down right pissed and got worse when Nia started laughing.

" I'm gonna teach you brats some manners," he said and before anyone could blink Nappa shot an energy blast at the two children, a bright light surronded everyone and after everyone could see again what they saw shocked them. Standing in front of Gohan and Nia was Piccolo, he had taken the blast for them and after a few minutes of silence the Namek fell on his knees and then on his face. Gohan walked over and kneeled beside Piccolo," why did you do that?" he asked," because I made a promise to you guys that I wouldn't let anything happen to either one of you and I don't break promises." " Is he gonna be ok?," Nia asked concerned as she walked over to them but Gohan shook his head sadly.

Piccolo could see that they were about to cry so he tried to leave them with some comforting words as he died," Don't worry about me I'll be ok, you just worry about those two and take care of yourselves got it? goodbye my friends." As he said this he closed his eyes and his body dissappeared.

Nia kneeled there and cried but Gohan was slowly loosing control of himself from a distance he could here his mentors killer," Stuped Namek that will teach him next time to be a good samariten." At this Gohan lost all control and started gathering alot of energy really fast," Don't you ever talk about him like that again got it?" Gohan hissed at Nappa as he released all the energy he had on him surronding Nappa in a bright and when all was clear all that was left were his ashes.....

Meanwhile...

Goku was desperately trying to get to the battle he had felt the saiyans arrivingout on Kami's lookout and now just as he was getting so close he felt toenergy levels just drop_' oh Kami please don't let it be my children'_ was the only thought going through his head as he flew closer and closer to the battle scene.

* * *

ok thats it for now hopefully I can update for you really soon c ya.


	13. Vegeta vs Nia

ok hopefully I can get another chapter in before I go to school they won't let me type it there and just to warn everybody now its exam time so it might take me a while to update alrighty then on with the story.....

* * *

Goku finally mde it to where the the fight was and observed the scene in front of him seeing who was still left, he hd never felt so releaved in his life after finding his children standing down there unharmed but something was wrong with Gohan something didn't look right with him. Then looked around and noticed Piccolo wasn't there and he had sensed two strong energy levels before now there was only one. Finally after a few minutes it clued into him after seeing his son in a fighting position, for the first time in Gohan's life he had killed someone. 

on the battle field...

Nia was the the first one to come out of shock and walked up to her brother, he was shaking and breathing heavily, she gently touched hom on the shoulder and asked him if he was ok. Gohan jumped at her touch he hadn't heard her walk up to him and remained silent.

" hey you guys do you feel that its Goku!" Krillen said looking up to see his old friend but at the moment he was not happy and he knew he better just keep quite after that. Goku flew down to where his son was, he had never seen him so scared before, as he came up to Gohan he kneeled down to his level," Gohan, Gohan look at me son its ok you did what you had to do to protect your sister and yourself ," Goku told him trying to comfort him." He wasn't attacking us that time, he tried to before but Piccolo saved us and he started making fun of Piccolo so I killed him," Gohan explained, "Yes it seems that killing these sad excuse of a species you call friends brings out the saiyan in your son maybe it will work for you as well Kakkarot," Vegeta said evilly then aimed his hand at Yamcha nd Tien and in one shot they were gone.

Goku was shocked he couldn't even move but snapped out it pretty quick," You'll pay for that," he growled at the other saiyan," Now is that any way to speak to your prince,you third classslave you are a disgrace to your planet having not just onebut two half breed-," Vegeta suddenly stopped what he was going to say as he was sensing the girl he could not find any human in her before he could try and figure it out Goku had attacked him with an energy blast.

"I guess its insulting your children and probably your wife that gets you going is it, well I'll remember that in the future," Vegeta teased as he continuosly blocked all of Goku's attacks. The saiyan prince finally pushed Gokufar enough away to get him witha punch to the stomach and then kicked him in the head.

Nia's P.O.V.

She soon found herself loosing control like her brother did earlier_ ' I won't do it, I won't sink to that dirtbags level'_ she thought to herself over and over again as she watched the battle but as the battle ragged on although her father hd at one point beat the prince to a pulp he was getting weaker. Finally it got to the point where her father went down and he wouldn't get up. At that point she couldn't take anymore and went in.

Regular P.O.V.

Vegeta was about to finish Goku off," How pathetic I thought you and your friends were the strongest people on this planet how pathetic," Vegeta taunted Goku. Just as he was about to finish him off he was suddenly kicked in the face by someone, the prince turned to see the girl he was fighting before standing in front of him ready to fight.

" Bad move girl," was the last thing out of Vegeta's mouth before he punched her in the stomach, Nia couldn't believe how much that hurt but she wasn't gonna let him know that and it took every ounce of her not to wince or show signs of pain. The two continued to attack each other, moving so fast they couldn't even be seen by the human eye anymore. Vegeta was getting annoyed and fustrated he couldn't believe that this girl's strength was equal to that of his own," You annoy me child and I grow tired of this child's play,""That's the smartest thing you've said all day," Nia replied being cocky.

Vegeta knocked her to the ground kicking up dust around her causing her to sneeze a couple times but as she sneezed Vegeta noticed that every time she did her hair suddenly turn gold and then go back to her natural hair colour 'No way its not possible she couldn't possibly be..' his thoughts were distracted as he snaped out of it just in time to get hit by the girls attack. Nia used Goku's special attack(sry I don't know how to spell it)and watched him fall to the ground, she immediately regreted doing though because she suddenly felt weak and dizzy.

Vegeta noticed this and used it to his advantage and kicked her in the back of the head knocking her out cold although proud of his victory he knew he was just as weak if not weaker then she was.

Goku's P.O.V.

Goku gained conciousness while Nia was fighting Vegeta looking at his son who had been trying to wake him up and they watched the battle from the sidelines and when Goku saw his daughter kicked around like a rag doll he got mad and started trying to get up as he saw him kneeling by his daughter fearing he was going to hurt even more.

Normal P.O.V.

Something caught Vegeta's eye and curiosity got the best of him, he kneeled down next to the girl and grabbed hold of the chain around her neck but before he could take a good look at it he was distracted by Goku beginning to gather up energy, he knew he couldn't take anymore hits so he flew off hesitently cursing Goku and his family. " I didn't think he would give up so easily," Gohan said surprised," He'll be back," was the last thing Goku said as he watched vegeta fly away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ok its yay hope you guys like it i'll try to update soon promise well c ya later


	14. recovering and a new adventure

yay I'm offically on exam week and I don't have an exam till Wednesday so I'm gonna be update more frequently anyway here ya go

* * *

Nia slowly opened her eyes, she was in a white room and the son was beating down on her face _'am I dead' _she thought but as she looked around to find her brother and father sleeping in beds close by her she realised she was in a hospital, her head was pounding so she gently touched her head feeling that her hair was still in the braid she put it in before the battle but there was a huge bump on her head.She suddenly became distracted when her frantic mother came running and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Oh I was so scared you wouldn't wake up, don't scare me like that again you here me?" Chi chi said as she cried," Mom what happened to dad and Gohan and when did we get here?" Nia asked her mother," Your father carried you here almost a week ago, those two weren't hurt that bad but after they were bandaged up they just passed out and every so often Gohan will wake up, eat and watch over you but dad hasn't waken up since you guys came here." Chi chi started crying franticly again, Nia hugged her mother comfortingly telling her it would be ok and her mother just hugged back happy to have her daughter back.

As the mother-daughter scene was going on goku woke up tothe sound of his wife bawling her eyes out in her daughter's arms, concerned and curious he asked," Chi chi why are you crying is everything alright?" Both girls looked at him shocked and relieved," Oh Kami Goku you scared the crap out of me do you have any idea how scared I've been," chi chi said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

Nia was getting bored but she didn't wanna bother her parents so she did the only logical thing she could think of at the time, she threw her kleenex box at her brother waking him up." Morning Sunshine" she said drily," When did you wake up? we were worried about you guys," the boy asked happily. She could see he had a bandage around his head just like she did but he didn't have anything serious." Good to have you back sis," Gohan suddenly said and Nia simply replied," Good to be back."

The family reunion was inturrupted by a doctor who had grey hair and mustache," Well, good to see everyone awake at the same time," he said as he walked over to Goku flashing a small flashlight in his eyes checking for a concussion," I'm Dr. Touya, I've been taking care of al three of you for the past week but I've been particularily worried worried about you," he said checking on Nia," With Gohan and Goku they passed out after the got to the hospital but you were out long before your father brought you to the hospital."

He then went over to where Chi chi and explained that none of them hada concusion so its so they literrally just slept for a whole week. Some how Chi chi wasn't shocked though that might be because she's used to it.

Soon after the doctor left Krillen came in,"hey guys how you doing?,"" were fine Krillen Nia and Goku just woke up," Gohan siad happily. " Well we found out why the saiyans were here, they wanted the dragonballs." Everyone was shocked to hear this," How did you find this out?" Goku asked," Kami told us, he also thinks because he couldn't find it here, he might go to Namek and use there dragonballs."

"Oh no you don't I just got them back barely, I will not have them going to a different planet," Chi chi complained," honey we have to, if we don't we won't be alive to live happily ever after," Goku tried to explain to her. Krillen inturrupted when he said,"Bulma already has a ship waiting at Capsule Corp. We should leve right away,"" Goku is not going anywhere," said Dr. Touya, he had just come in and heard the last part of what Krillen said," Goku still needs to stay here, theres some things about his X-rays I need to check before he leaves but Gohan and Nia are fine they can go."The doctor said and then left again.

" Well c'mon you two we don't have much time," Krillen said impatiently, the two just nodded and went to find their cloths." Wait just one sec I said their not going," chi chi started to panic but Goku just put his hand on her arm and said," They'll be fine they have to do this I promise as soon as I can get out of here I'll go and catch up with them ok?," Chi chi reluctantly agreed, she knew it for the best but she didn't want to let her children go.

Gohan and Nia gave their mother a kiss and a hug and left with Krillen leaving Goku and Chi chi alone in the hospital room who couldn't help but worry about their children.

* * *

ok that's it for I'll update later c ya


	15. Namek

hey everybody long time no type I'll try and make this chapter somewhat long for you guys so here you go

* * *

Krillen, Gohan and Nia just landed in front of Capsule Corp. to be greeted by Bulma," hey guys you ready to go? The ships just back there so we gotta move so lets go," she said as she started walking towards the ship." Uh Bulma don't you think it will be a bit dangerous for you," Krillen asked cautiously afraid of pissing her off. 

Bulma stopped and gave him one of her dangerous watch-it looks and said," Thanks for the concern but you guys need me, I've got the dragon raidar remember and besides if anything happens I've you guys to protect me." Then she just kept on walking with Nia walking beside her.

Everyone said goodbye to Bulma's parents and got in the ship for their long trip to Namek.( I'm gonna skip the detail of the trip if you don't mind because basicly all it is is trainning and eating and Bulma trying to kill Krillen)

On Namek...

" Wow what a trip I've never felt so relieved to be on solid ground," Bulma said kinda groggy," I couldn't agree with you more and besides this place is so cool" Nia said amazed," Yea look at all those greens and purples," Krillen finally said sarcasticly.

Everyone just gave him a funny until Gohan said," well lets get to work where to Bulma"" well lets see there's three dragonballs already together so that means somebody started the party without us but I suggest we go 10 miles southeast that's the closest one to us that hasn't been found yet." Bulma explained still keeping track of the other dragonballs. Soon the four friends were headed in search of the dragonballs.

Menwhile...

" Lord Frieza we have now 3 of the dragonballs""Excellent, keep searching no one will sleep till I have all my dragonballs,"came the reply from the scally creture known as Frieza." Any word on that traitor Vegeta," he asked one of his minions," sorry lord Frieza we lost track of him after he left the planet Earth."" Very well but when you find him inform me immedietlyI want to be ready to greet our guest," He said as he left to take care of other buisness.

Outside Frieza's base...

" Damn it, He's already found three dragonballs, well I'll just have to see to it that he doesn't get his hands on anymore and without being caught without a doubt he'll be looking for me," Vegeta said to no one inperticular. He had been hiding his power level since leaving Earth and had been spying on Frieza to check how many drgonballs he had.

_' I'll have to go search for more' _he thought as he flew off in search of more dragonballs, he used his scanner to see where the other balls were and had two options, there was one 9 miles north and one 10 miles southeast and chose to go north.

They had been walking around for hours and getting tired of walking around," are you sure you know where your going Bulma? I don't want to end up lost," Krillen complained," Of course I know where were going, the dragon raidar is never wrong""ok if you say so."

As the two bickered behind them Nia and Gohn kept their eyes open for anything. Then Gohan noticed what looked like a miniature version of Piccolo and came up with a plan," Nia maybe we can ask him for help," he suggested and pointed to the small Namek," good eye lets go Krillen and Bulma will be to busy to notice," Nia replied before they ran off toward the child.

"Excuse me can you help us were looking for dragonballs," Gohan asked, the small child turned around and smiled at them," of course I will help you, my name is Dende and I know you will use the dragonballs for good I have hidden but unfortunately I did not hide them well but if were quick we can get them before they fall into the wrong hands." he explained to them. Gohan and Nia nodded and followed after him quickly.

Bulma and Krillen who had been fighting the whole time had not even realised the two were missing till they flew off with Dende.

It hadn't taken Nia and Gohan very long to find three of the dragonballs and were on their way to thefourth one," How much futhur Dende?" Nia asked," just a few more miles north," was hisreply. As they neared the location of the fourth dragonball the three met up with four of Frieza's warriors.

" Who the hell are these guys," Nia asked and before Dende could answer her one of the warriors with blue skin and green hair said," Our names are not of importance to you brat all you need to know is that we work for Frieza now give us your dragonballs or you won't live to see your next birthday."Dende bravely stood in front of the small group and said," No you can't have them it is my responsibility as a namek that I protect them from evil like your Lord Frieza." Before Gohan or Nia could do anything the warrior blasted Dende out of the sky.

" Hey why did you do that and just who is Frieza," Gohan yelled at the warriors.

" He's nothing but a vicious, greedy, killer and all he does is sit on his scally green ass all day while he gets his slaves oh sorry "warriors" to distroy planets for him, ya tats about right." Everyone turned to where the voice came from only to see Vegeta with the fourth dragnball in his hand.

"You've got some nerve showing yourself after what u did traitor," the red warrior said dangerously. " What are you ganna do kill me HA you could barely bruise me let alone kill me. Know if you don't mind I want your dragonballs and then I'll be off to Frieza's for his dragonballs," he mocked," You'll have to go through us fir-" the red warrior was cut off by Nia shouting,"WAIT A MINUTE NOBODY IS TAKING OUR DAMN DRAGONBALLS SO YOU CAN ALL SCREW OFF."

As the young girl screamed Veget got an idea and got a purfect opportunity to put it into play. " You'll pay for that comment girl," the red warrior said before he blasted her but before it could hit her Vegeta blasted it away from her and then flew in front of her," I'll make you a deal, I'll work with you and your brother to kill them and get the dragonblls from Frieza but fter that no mercy," he said to Nia.

" Well that all sounds great for you but how does this help us,"Nia asked," how about the fact that you get an equal chance at getting the dragonballs back and you get to live just a little bit longer hows that sound." Nia thought over whaat Vegeta said and shook his hand," deal."" Prepare to die" were the last words out of The green haired man before shooting at them.

Gohan, Nia and Vegeta split up, Gohan went down to help Dende, Nia went left and Vegeta went right. The green haired man and a purple warrior went after Vegeta giving him hard time but he easily blocked their attacks. The red warrior went after Nia missing her by only a few inches but she came back with a vengence and got him with an uppercut. Gohan just barely got himself and Dende out of the way of one of the reptillien warriors attacks and hit him back with an energy blast. Vegeta got himself pinned up against a cliff by the purple warrior and just as he was about to attack the fighter just suddenly fell, Vegeta looked up to see Nia who had not only killed his opponent but hers as well," Do not interfere with my battles girl they are mine and mine alone" Vegeta yelled angrilly," Oh darn your still here I was hoping to get three birds with one stone, oh well maybe next time," was her reply.

Bulma and Krillen finally caught up to Gohan and Nia nd when Krillen noticed that Gohan could use some help he sent a energy disc at Gohan's opponent killing him instintly. They ran ran over to see he was protecting a small boy who looked exactly like Piccolo," Gohan you ok?" he asked Gohan just nodded and said," here take him." He gave Dende to Krillen and flew off to help his sister.

There was only one person left and he was stubborn, Vegeta was hitting the blue warrior with everything he had while Nia stood by and watched calmly." Nia you ok,"Gohan asked her as he flew to her,she nodded and said so Vegeta could here," were just waiting for SOMEBODY to finish bluie off and we can go," the saiyan prince just rolled his eyes and finished him off." There you happy now," he asked sarcasticly, Nia just looked at him and said," very," and they flew off.

Frieza's base

"Lord Frieza we have found Vegeta and he is headed straight for us," one of Frieza's minions said to him. Frieza just smiled and walked out of the room to prepare for the arrival of Vegeta.

"That's his base huh well its not much of a secret base if it sticks out like a sore thumb now is it,"Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the girl's comment," Kakkarot's brats are with me baldy, woman and green bean stay here unless your in the mood to die today that's your descision anyway lets go," Vegeta commanded as he flew off with Nia and Gohan close behind him.

" Look there they are but no one seems to be guarding them," Gohan said as he spotted the dragonballs. Vegeta grabbed a rock and threw it at the balls but all the rock hit was an alrm system and more of Frieza's minions came out searching for whoever threw the rock." Attack on my signal" Vegetawhispered to them as he snuck up towards the fighters and attacked them.

" I think that's our signal," Gohan said as he flew down towards the battle prepared to fight along with Nia. The battle didn't last longbut throughout the battle Vegetakept noticing that whenever Nia sneezed her hair turned gold for only an instant and because it bothered him so much he became distracted and attacked quite often with no time to block but finally all were dead or at least couldn't move.

Nia, Krillen and Gohan put all the dragonballs together deciding if it was the right time to wish for their friends back but they were distracted by being shot at by non- other then Vegeta," I told you girl after we got the dragonballs no mercy" he said coldly, Nia's only reply was hersolar flare and a kick to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta grabbed her leg and through herto the ground, walking up to her he said," That was a cheap move girl""That wasn't cheap, that was a distraction,this is cheap," Nia said as she kicked Vegeta in the balls.

Asthe fight went on Gohn and Dende grabbed the dragonballs and went a fair distnce away to make their wish.

Vegeta recovered quickly from the attack and used his special attack on her sending Nia right into a cliff, as the saiyanwalked up to her being being extememly cautious of her legs he aagain noticed the shiny chain around the girl's neck but before he could get a view of the chain he was sent a good distaance away from Nia by one of her punches.

Both got up and went into fighting positions until Frieza's sarcastic voice stopped them," Now do you really think your parents would approve of all this fighting and Vegeta your the oldest you should be setting an example for your younger sibling."

* * *

well that's all for now folks I'll try to update soon but for now I gotta study for exams so c ya later 


	16. secrets revealed

hey guys I'm so happy I'm done all my exams yay for me well I thought you'd like to know that so here you go

* * *

Goku had finally arrived on Namek and flew towards where everybody was _'please don't let me be to late'_

Meanwhile

"What the hell are you talking about Frieza?" Vegeta asked him angrily," Think back Vegeta do you recall the name you wanted to give your unborn sibling if it was a girl," Frieza asked him evilly. Vegeta suddenly remembered what as he recalled his short lived childhood on Vegetasei.

**_Flashback_**

_A smaller version of Vegeta sat on his mother's bed in her chamber with the most miserable look on his face," why do you look so sad my son" vegeta looked up to see his mother," When you have the baby I'm not going to be important anymore," he said._

_The woman couldn't help but smile," of course you'll be important you have the most important job of all when the baby comes," she explained Vegeta looked at her confused," really?" the boy's mother nodded and said," Your going to be the big brother the baby will need you to protect it and teach it things only you would know like your amazing ability to bealch for example or how to play prnks on the nany we have to find every month after you manage to scare the last one away." _

_The boy couldn't help but smile," ya I guess those are really important," then the woman got an idea," would you like to name the baby?."__Vegeta was shocked," I can really?" he asked excitedly the saiyan queen just nodded, the boy thought about it for a minute and said," Vegeta Jr." " Alright interesting how about for a girl"the woman said a little worried" a girl? wow I didn't think of that how about...Nia" Vegeta said._

_The boy's mother looked at him surprised," that's a beautiful it will do nicely" Vegeta felt very proudof himself and laid his hand on his mother's swollen stomach just in time to feel a kick._

_**End of Flashback**_

Vegeta came around just in time to hear Frieza say," dear child I think its time Vegeta learned your name, go ahead share your saiyan name with the rest of us," reluctantlyshe said her name," my name is Nia.

Gohan and Dende gathered the dragonballs together and Dende said the proper words to release the creature within the balls(ANseriously I don't know what the hell that thing is)" You have awaaken me tell me your first wish," it said in a deep voice and Gohan replied to it," I wish for all my friends to be brought back to life who were killed by the saiyans."

After a few minutes it said," It has been done tell me your second wish"" we wish to save our wish," Dende said then looked at Gohan," just in case of an emergency." Gohan nodded and turned around to see his mentor," Mr. Piccolo your ok," Piccolo just smiled down at him and turned to Dende and said," thankyou for your help."

Dende barely nodded in response before Gohan remembered his sister," We have to go help Nia she's in danger," Piccolo went serious agaain and said," lead the way kid."

Goku and theothers made it just in time to hear the words come out of Vegeta's mouth," SHE CAN'T BE MY SISTER IT'S NOT POSSIBLE,"" believe it monkey just look at her necklace it has the royal saiyan family crest on it and its not possible for her to be Goku's child because she is a full blooded saiyan and his son is only half," Frieza explained.

Nia was shocked, she looked up at her father with her face begging him to tell her he was lying but Goku couldn't even look her in the eye. Before anyone could react Frieza smiled to himself and kicked sand at the girl surronding her in dust, Nia coughed because of the dirt going in her lungs but finally sneezed. When thedust cleared the gold glint Vegeta saw in her hair before now covered all of her braided hair and it was sticking up at all ends and her eyes turned a much brighter blue and a gold aura covered her whole body and in a second she sneezed again and she went back to her daark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

" I forgot to mention to you Vegeta she is a born super saiyan like her mother before her and the only threat to my very exsistence," Frieza saaid dangerously and as he raised his finger he said just as dangerously," but she will be a threat to me no more," and shot a laser from his finger straight at Nia.

Vegeta waas still in as much shock as Nia but his mother's words kept playing in his head_' your the big brother Vegeta you have to protect her'_ then something in him clicked and he knew he couldn't let Frieza hurt the girl.

Everything played in slow motion Nia could see the blast coming right at her but she was to scared to move she could here her friends and family calling her name telling her to get out of the way but she just couldn't move so she closed her eyes waiting for the blast but it didn't come. Instead she could feel herself falling in a protective embrace when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see how it was that had protected her.

She looked up to see Vegeta with her locket in his hand with a surprised and oddly relieved look on his face when he switched his attention to her." Why did you do that?" Nia asked Vegeta was silent for a few minutes before answering her," that's what big brothers do they protect their younger siblings, I can see it know everything about you reminds of her.""Whose her," Nia asked a little afraid of the answer and Vegeta simply said,"mother."

Goku watched the scene play infront of him in pure shock and horror but snapped out of it just in time to see Frieza attempt an attack on Vegeta and Nia," VEGETA LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU."

Vegeta got Goku's warning early and flew him and Nia away from the blast before any of them could blink and put Niawith Piccolo and Gohan. Before Vegeta left again instantly he looked the namek and said," protect her with your life" and then disappeared again in front of Frieza," All right you've ruined my life for the last time we end this now.

* * *

okie dokey that's it for tonight but I'll write again really soon alrighty thenbut for know I'm goin' to bed c ya and goodnight 


	17. Vegeta's demise

I know I haven't written in a while and I'm sry but I've been sick so here is the next chapter hope you like it

* * *

" You think you can defeat me monkey," Frieza taunted the saiyan prince who was pissed off enough as it was," prepare to die you monster," Vegeta yelled as he launched himself at the green monster but when he went to attack him Frieza disappeared and then reappeared behind Vegeta and before he could do anything Vegeta felt a large pain starting from his back and paraalyzing his entire body with pain.

" I told you Vegeta even as a small child I said it you will never beat me," Frieza said to fallen warrior," guess again," Vegeta said suddenly and kicked Frieza's legs causing him to fall giving the saiyan warrior a chance to get up and attack him again with an energy blast. The attck hit the creature dead on but did little damage," you'll have to do better then that Vegeta," Frieza continued to taunt him as he dodged all of Vegeta's attaks

The two continued attacking each other with the odds of the victor changing drasticly every time. All the other warriors could do was stand there helplessly the fight raged on and the two attacked each other mercilissly.

Nearby Goku had flew down to where Piccolo, Gohan and Nia were and tried walking up to the girl who had been like his daughter since he found her as he tried to put his arm on her shoulder she pulled away not even looking at Goku then she said something that could be barely heard above a whisper," you lied to me go away"" Nia I never lied to you your mother and I were just waiting for the best time to tell you," Goku tried to explain to her but she inturrupted him angrilly," SHE ISN'T MY MOTHER AND YOU AREN'T MY FAMILY I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH STRANGERS MY WHOLE LIFE."

Nia's words were like a slap to the face for Goku, Nia kept backing up until she bumped into Piccolo he wasthe only person she thought she could trust at the moment and didn't leave his side as she continued to watch the fight. Piccolo looked over at the maan with sympathy he was confused and at a loss for words and the namek couldn't help feeling guilty that Goku's daughter trusted him more then her own father.

_' She's just confused give her some time'_ he told Goku telepathicly and he just looked over and nodded in response.

The fight continued between Frieza and Vegeta and both were getting very tired of this until Frieza came up with a plan and disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta pointing his finger at Vegeta without his knowledge.

Nia was still absorbing everything that just happened so everything she knew was a lie and thought back to her story and something clicked,"he didn't lie," she said to herself then looked up to see what Frieza and what he was about to do.

Vegeta swung around quickly when he heard someone cry to him to look out behind him and turned just in time to see Frieza's attack hit him right in the chest. He looked down to see a small hole in his chest with blood oozing out of it and finally fell to his knees in defeat. All he could hear was Frieza's evil laughter driving him absolutely insane until he heard somebody's voice through the horrific cackling of Frieza," Are you gonna be ok," Vegeta looked up to see the girl he had only met a few weeks ago and who he now knew as his sister.

All he could do was nod in response and getting angrier by the minute that he couldn't move he never wanted to show weakness especially in front of her for some reason, he looked down to see her arms covered in blood but became relieved and surprised when he saw she was trying to stop the bleeding. Before he knew it all the z warriors were there, Goku kneeled beside him asking what he could to help but there really was nothing anyone could do nowbut he manged to say," just kill Frieza and take care of her" and died right there.

Goku stood there silent for a long time before he picked up Vegeta's body and buried it nearby, as he did so Nia still stood there but soon began shaking uncontrolably, Gohan walked to her slowly but as soon as his hand touched her skin her whole body went gold and her power level increased drasticly and suddenly her shaking stopped," Gohan get back" was all she said she attacked Frieza quicker then the blink of an eye Frieza knew she's come after him but he wasn't expecting this she to quick for even him to block. The blows kept coming until Nia suddenly disappeared altogether.

Frieza looked around him franticly the girl was nowhere to be found," stop hiding and fight me girl," he said with a hint of fear in his voice," you gotta find me first," her voice echoed around him then it was quite for a few minutes before Nia's voice taunted him," Marco" it yelled playfully and dangerous at the same time. Frieza started to become paranoid," do you think this is a game?"" MARCO" her voice yelled again,"c'mon Frieza gotta find me if ya wanna fight me." Frieza finally snapped and started shooting all over the place like a manic.

Piccolo pulled Gohan and himself behind a hill just missing getting an energy blast in the head, the namek looked over to see Goku doing the same,"he'll kill us all" Piccolo called," ya I know Nia better know what she's doing," he called back.

As Frieza continued his insane shooting he didn't notice Nia behind him preparing an attack with her hands cupped behind her," KAAAMAAAEEEHAAAAMEEEHAAAAA" she screamed as she sent the large energy blast go on Frieza using all the power she had, Frieza looked behind him creaming for his life the large light from the blast surronded him and rock and debree surronded the other fighters. When the dust settled the z fighters looked towards where Frieza and found the creature lying their with half his body burned beyond repair and the other half covered in scratches and bruises they wereall shocked at what Nia had done and wondered if they had won.

Goku looked up to see Nia standing there in shock it was obvious she was as shocked as they rest of them and it was the first time she had hurt a person before to the point of near death. He flew over to her with Gohan close behind him, he landed in front of her and instantly pulled her into a hug," its ok Nia he won't hurt you anymore," he said comfortingly," Its not that its the fact that he might be dead and I don't feel guilty about it and I don't wanna be a killer," she explained between sobs," shh its ok your not a killer and you had to do it or else he would have killed you and I know you never wanna do this again.

Nia just nodded and kept crying," I'm sorry" she suddenly said catching Goku by surprise," why would you be sorry for?" he asked a little concerned," you didn't lie you told methe storyabout my momall the time and I never clued in even after Chi chi told me about where babies came from I never clued in I'm sorry." Goku kneeled down to her level wiping some tears from her eyes," you will always be our daughter and we will always be your family so don't feel like you have to stop calling us mom and dad ok we love alot," he then pulled in to another quick hug and then Gohan came up to her," I don't care what anybody says your my sister," he said seriously," ya I know except now your my brother from another mother," she replied joking the both laughed as Gohan pulled her into a head lock and they started play fighting.

By this time everyone was there celebrating their victory until Goku felt himself being pushed out of the way by Piccolo who had a this laser going through his body," Piccolo no," Goku shouted as his friend fell to the ground then suddenly Frieza's evil laughter was heard once more.

* * *

ok that's all for now I think this one is pretty good don't u? well tell what you think and I'll update soon c ya


	18. super saiyan

ok hey everybody thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them but anyway on with with the chapter

* * *

Goku cheched on his fallen friend and to his relief Piccolo was just badly injured but Frieza's evil continued with no mercy or sympathy in there what so ever and it ws driving the saiyan warrior insane. 

Nia and Gohan noticed their father's sudden shaking and slight growl and couldn't help but feel slightly afraid and began to slowly inch away from Goku. The warrior's power level had such a drastic increase that even Frieza was beginning to get scared. Suddenly quicker then the blink of an eye Goku's hair and body turned gold like Nia's had earlier.

" No, its not possible," Frieza said absolutely shocked, the two children just looked on in awe, Goku just smirked confidently and said," believe it Frieza because your about to witness it first hand," then he looked down at Gohan and Nia," listen carefully take Piccolo and get out of herewith the others and whatever you do don't turn backgot that," the two hesitantly each took one of Piccolo's arms and flew off with him. Frieza looked looked up at the departing figures and aimed his finger right at them, Goku quickly noticed this and disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza and grabbed his wrist bending it in a position that was on the verge of breacking it.

" I don't think so Frieza I won't let you hurt anymore people ever again," with that Goku let go of the monster's wrist and watched as he bcked away as a coward. Then Frieza pnicked and shot everything he had at Goku until he was satisfied and smiled but as the dust cleared it revealed an unharmed super saiyan Goku who still just as mad as ever. Before Frieza could react Goku attacked him showing the green creature no mercy.

Gohan and Nia carried the heavy Namek towards the ship where Bulma and the others were silent the whole way trying with all their might not to go back to help their father. They flew for a long time before reaching Bulma, she was the only one there because Krillen went to go look for Dende.

Gohan couldn't stand being there he had to go help his father no matter what he said," Nia can you stay here with Piccolo and Bulma I'm gonna go help dad," he said as they laid their mentor down Nia just looked t him," and don't look at me like that he needs help and you know it," the girl just sighed and said," go" and with that Gohan was off towards the battle.

Goku had just caught Frieza's punch with his jaw, it was the first hit he actually got all day," finally Frieza took you long enough" Goku replied to him sarcasticllyand continued hitting him with energy blasts. The monster was just getting more mad by the minute and had been actually getting more powerful as he got mad, Frieza managed to push Goku away from him." No I will not be distroyed a monkey I'll show you who is the more powerful being saiyan," Frieza's body began to expand and his power began to increase," what do you think of me now?" Frieza said confidently," honestly big or small makes no difference but the bigger they are the harder they fall," Goku replied just as confident.

This angered Frieza even more and chucked Goku into the ground knocking the wind out of him but Goku just got upand said," is that all you got?" Frieza became so eager to destroy Goku he went insane_' if I can't destroy him in battle I'll just simply destroy the planet'_ suddenly Frieza's power level went beyond anything Goku had ever felt before and then he sent a massive energy blast into the planet causing the ground to shift and break apart then Frieza shot up into the sky causing large patches to appear and the sky to go dark.

" What are you doing Frieza you'll desrtoy us all," Goku shouted to the large creature," If I can't defeat you in battle I simply just blow up this planet causing you and your friends to be destoyed." Goku looked at Frieza in shock he had to do something, he thought of a plan and flew up towards the sky closing the patches the best he could and eventually they all closed causing the sky to return to normal. Unfortunately it drained him of alot of his energy and making him temporarily lose his super saiyan ability, Goku knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer so he telepathically contacted Dende and told him to use the dragonballs to send everyone except Frieza and himself back to Earth.

Gohan continued to try to fly towards his father as fast as he could but was distracted by his name being called, he looked down to see Krillen, Yamcha and Tien standing with Dende and down happy to see his friends." Hey guys what's up?" Gohan asked but then noticed the dragonballs," were going to use the wish we saved remember, I think this is pertty close to an emergency don't you?" Dende replied. He then raised0 his arms up into the air and said the proper words to relese the creature inside the dragonballs( again I have no idea whaat the hell that thing is)," You have awakened me what is your second wish?" the creature asked, Dende was about to say but Gohn stopped him.

"Gohan what re you doing?" the samll nmek asked," I want to bring Vegeta back for Nia," Gohan replied he knew Vegeta was the only one who could help Nia right now and could tell her about her family, Dende looked at him with sympathy and said," I'm sorry Gohan but the dragonballs can only grant 2 wis- he cut off when the creature said," correction you have twowishes leftthe dragonballs on Namek grantthree wishes unlike the ones on Earth which only grant two." Gohan was thrilled then looked at Dende who nodded in agreement and said to the large crearure," I wish for Vegeta to be brought back to life""It has been done."

Meanwhile...

The ground began to stir and suddenly a hand popped out from under the Earth the owner of the hand used it to push the rest of his body out of the ground revealing his identity to be that of the saiyan prince _' what's going on I thought I was dead'_ he thought to himself, then he just smirked and said to no one inperticular," Oh well time for revenge."

* * *

alrighty that's it for now I'll try to updaate soon ladies and germs c ya


	19. Namek's destruction

hey ladies and germs you miss me probably not but anyways here you guys go so enjoy

* * *

_'I'll have to distract him for now but how?'_ Goku thought as he stared down his opponent, then he came up with an idea_'of course why didn't I think of it before'_ very pleased with himself for remembering the technique he raised his hands into the air and a small ball of energy appeared between his hands. Then telepthicly he called to the planet_ ' People of Namek if you can hear me please give your energy it may be your only hope for survival'_ suddenly the ball rapidly increased in size and Goku then called the planet itself _' Namek give me your power and strength to defeat this monster'_suddenly the ball was massive. 

" What is it your trying to do monkey?" Frieza taunted rather curious about what Goku was planning," you'll see Frieza, you'll see have you ever heard of something called a spirit bomb by any chance?" he asked in a confident tone. The energy ball was getting bigger and heavier by the minute _' I'll have to go super saiyan again if I'm going to have to hold this for much longer but first I'll have to remember how I did it in the forst place'_Goku thought to himself as he continued to hold the spirit bomb with a very confused Frieza standing by.

Meanwhile...

"Gohan were going to have to make the wish I'm sorry" Dende said trying to explain to the boy," but my dad no I can't just leave him here" he cried refusing to leave," make your final wish," Poronga called with his deep, echoing voice," please just give us a little bit of time to decide," Dende pleaded," very well but my patience groes thin," the large creature replied.

Vegeta flew around trying to find any form of life until he felt a huge power level comming from near by _' what the hell is going on?' _he thought to himself and followed it.

Goku couldn't hold it much longer _' no I can't drop it I'll let everyone down and I refuse to let that happen' _he thought trying with all his might to hold up the ball it was almost completed." Let's face it saiyan you can't beat me evryone you know and love will die," this got Goku mad and Frieza kept taunting him and putting mental pictures of his friends and family slaughtered at his hands and he couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly he began to glow off and on until finally he returned to supersaiyan," ha it doesn't matter what staage your at you'll still die just like Vegeta."

Suddenly Frieza was interrupted by Vegeta's voice," Kakkarot you dog I never in my wildest dreams think thaat it'd be you to exceed me and become super saiyan." The two warriors turned to see Vegeta hoavering in the air with his arms crossed," You were saying Frieza?" Goku teased dangerously," I may not know alot about saiyans but I do know that they don't go down easily."Changing the subject Frieza noticed the energy ball," your blast seems to big for you to handle saiyan," Frieza said," it will blow up this whole planet if you drop it,""Precisely" Goku smirked _' Dende make the wish now'_

"Right," the Namek said out loud," Poronga please send everyone except Goku and Frieza back to planet Earth," he shouted to the creature and it replied," it has been done."

Suddenly Gohan, Dende and the others found themselves in an open plain on Earth, Vegeta was about to attack Frieza when he was sent back so he was surprised when Frieza's body was replced by the Earth's soil as he landed face first." What the hell?" he said as he lifted himself up from the ground," welcome back," the saiyan prince turned to see his sister smiling at him," you can thank Gohan he's the one that wished you back," she commented as she walked towards her friends to ask where Goku was.

Dende explained everything about Goku's sacrifice and what he was about to do, everyone was shocked. the small Namek telepaticly let everyone watch the battle from Earth

It was finally ready and so was he he threw his whole body bck as far as it would go and sent the spirit bomb hurling at the scally creature," DIE FRIEZA" he yelled as he sent it and with that Namek exploded.

Everyone on Earth was shocked no one could have survived that was the only thought going through everyone's mind at the time. After about 5 minutes of silence and familiar voice came into everyone's head _' hey guys listen I don't have much time but I want you to know that I'm ok, the spirit bomb wasn't enough to kill me or Frieza I'm going to assume but it should weaken him for a while. I'm week as well so I'm going to stay on a nearby planet until I'm strong enough to come home, Gohan, Nia take care of your mom for me ok be good c ya'_ Everyone said their goodbyes as he left.

" Well at least he's not dead and he should be back soon Goku never stays down for long," Krillen said reassuring everyone," well then I guess it's time we all go home then," Tien said and everyone flew off after saying their goodbyes.

Bulma was about to leave until she saw Vegeta standing with Nia _' I guess he doesn't really have anywhere to go does he?'_ she thought to herself and walked over towards them." So what are you going to do now?" Nia asked Vegeta she didn't know him well but she didn't want to leave him out in the dust," there is no place for me here I'll probably leave once I repair my ship,""hey listenhe can stay with me" Bulma started as the two turned towards her," well we've got plenty off spare bedrooms and there's free food if your interested and there's an invention I think you might like to try out again if your interested no pressure," she explained trying to help the two, she didn't know Vegeta well but Nia was a good kid and it broke her heart to see how disappointed Nia looked after Vegeta said he was leaving.

" That sounds good lead the way woman," was all he said and walked towards Bulma's ship, bulma was almost knocked down when Nia hugged her from behind," thankyou thankyou thankyou," Bulma just giggled and hugged her back," no problum kid but could you get him o stop calling me "woman" Nia just giggled and waved bye as her and Gohan flew home.

* * *

my shoulder is _killing_ me right now so I'm gonna go to bed and I hope you enjoyed that so goodnight and godbless ladies and germs.


	20. bonding

what's up ladies and germs here's the next chapter so enjoy

* * *

It had been almost a month since the battle on Namek and Vegeta was once again training in the gravity room Bulma asked him to try out and it was love at first sight, he had been training in there since he got back and hadn't even tried to go see his sister. 

This personaly pissed Bulma alot because Nia had called to check on him and Vegeta was always to busy to talk to her. In Bulma's opinion she wasn't one for getting in other people's buisness but she couldn't stand watching Vegeta hurt her like that and decided to take matters into her own hands, so when Vegeta came into the kitchen after training Bulma asked him," so have you had a chance to talk to Nia yet Vegeta?" the saiyan prince looked shocked at her but only for a second," why do you care woman?" he shot back coldly. Well that did it for Bulma, patience gone," BECAUSE YOU JERK SHE'S BEEN CLLING TRYING TO TALK TO YOU, WHY IS BEYOND MY KNOWLEDGE BUT FOR SOME REASON SHE ACTUALLY WANTS TO GET TO KNOW YOU. PERSONALLY I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE'D WANT TO TALK TO A SELFISH SELF-CENTERED JERK LIKE YOU ANYWAY."

Vegeta was truly shocked, no one had ever talked to him like that before with no feaar and she actually kinda impressed him by it. The blue haired scientist took a minute to calm down," are you afraid to talk to her?" she finally asked," of course not I just don't exactly know how to talk to her or what to talk to her about," he admitted hestistently _' I can not believe I just admitted that, how did she manage that?'_ " if you want I'll help you, I can see if Nia can sleep over this weekend, my parents will be away so there won't be any inturuptions and I'll be around if you need me, as for what to talk to her about ask her about her life, what she likes to do, and most importantly tell her about her family she'll probably have alot of questions about that," Bulma offered she actually felt kinda bad for him seeing as that he's probably never talked to a child before.

" You'd do that ?" Vegeta asked looking up at her, Bulma just nodded smiling," for the record I'm only doing it for her, she's a good kid and she'll surprise you I gaurantee it she is a very unpredictable child," she explained to him hoping to prepare him for what to expect from the girl, after all he was new at this. There was a silence between the twofor a while before Vegeta finally said truly gratefull for her help," thankyou," Bulma was a little shocked to hear it," hey what are friends for" was all she saaid before she left the room to make the plans. The saiyan shot his head after her," that woman will cease to surprise me," he said outloud to no one inperticular.

Nia was packing up the last of her things for the weekend, she was still getting over the shock of the new information but hopefully this would help her to get to know her brother. Zipping up her duffle she let out a sigh, Chi chi came into her and asked her if she needed anything else but Nia just shook her head. The older woman caame in and sat on her daaughter's bed," Honey I want you to know something, I know I may seem like a stranger to you now but I want you to know that you will always be my daughter and besides your father and brother you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me," she then pulled the girl into a tight hug.

Nia could feel her tears and she would always see this woman as her mother but there were just some things she needed to find out, she patted her mother's back hugging her back with one of her world famous hugs. Chi chi smiled at this knowing nothing would change between them because of this, they stayed that way for a long time before there was a knock at the door.

Gohan answered the door to see Bulma smiling at him," hey Gohan your sister ready?"" yes I'm ready," Nia said almost running down the stairs towards the woman," ok well then let's go then," the girl nodded and said goodbye to her family as she left. When the got to capsule corp Bulma helped Nia unpack and led her towards the gravity room where Vegeta was." What do you want woman?" Vegeta growled from inside the chamber, Nia suddenly began having second thoughts about the whole thing," its ok go on in," Bulma said reassuringly.

Vegeta heard the door shut behind him, rolling his eyes," woman I said what do you-" he was suddenly cut off by surprise as he saw the one person he wasn't expecting,"hi," she said quietly, Vegeta could tell she was just as nervous as he was," hi," he said back," uhhh...so do you like to spar?" a large smile spread across the girl's face and sudden;y she wasn't shy anymore," are you kidding me I love to" within seconds the girl was in a fighting position ready to go, Vegeta couldn't help but smile aand giggle a little and within seconds the two began their 2 hour spar.

When they were done they came out of the room all smiles and went into the kitchento find alight snack which most most people would see as a feast that Bulma left for them before getting back to her work. After they devoured everything in front of them the two decided to go play around where they couldn't break anything and Nia knew the perfect spot. It was a nice spot Goku and taken Nia and Gohan many times before, it was a large open space surronded by forest and a long river. " Nice spot," Vegeta commented as they landed and began wandering a little," whaat exactly do you do around here?" he asked thinking it was a good way to find out what she liked to do besides spar.

Unfortuantely for Vegeta he didn't see the evil grin on his sister's face," oh not much ya know spar, fish, _jumpoverawaterfall,_" she said mumbling the last bit," what was the last part you said I didn't catch it," he said and turned around just in time to be pushed into the river by his sister who was going with him. The two sped down the river quickly when suddenly they went overa small waterfall _' that wasn't so bad' _Vegeta thought to himself and then noticed the much larger waterfalls up ahead _'shit'_. All Vegeta could hear was Nia's laughter as the waterfalls got steeper and steeper, Finally they got to the last wterfall which was a good 20 feet high screaming as they fell into the lake below.

There was a long silence as the two got to the surface and took a minute to catch their breath," I said and jump over waterfalls," she said nswering his question from before the jumped into the river. Vegeta just shook his head," don't ever do that again" he said swimming to shore with Nia swimming and giggling behind him. They decided to rest under a tree for a while and dry off, again the silence came back before Vegeta decided to break it," so Kakkarot's family treat you ok?" he had been curious about that question for a while know," yaa their good people they always make me feel like I'm part of their family I've never felt different from them and they alwaays tell me I'm one of the greatest things that ever happened to them"" good I'm glad you've found a place for yourself."

Nia just smiled," Vegeta what were our parents like? I've been reaally curious about that," Vegeta had a feeling this subject would come up but was still surprised to hear it," they were good people at heart, they did what was right for their planet and us for that matter, father was a powerful man and well respected you have his gift of being unpredictable but you are identical to our mother a very beautiful woman who was supportive, caring aand compaassionate which was very unusual for a saiyan but she was also modest, she would never let father know she was a born supersaiyan, both a curse and a blessing in her side of the family only running through royal female saiyan veins."" What happened to our planet?"" Frieza was supposed to be our allie but he decieved us, he plaanned to destroy the planet and use us as his minians, father knew he probably couldn't save the planet but he'd at least save his mate and children. He sent mother who was obviously pregnant with you in a ship and told as well but I didn't listen aand sent mother off wothout me promising I'd find you both again. Well in the end our planet was destroyed, father was killed, I was taken but you remained safe. I'm going to assume mother held off the birth until she got you somewhere safe because you are much younger then your supposed to be and that is the only explanation for it and thaat is whaat must of killed her in the end as well."

Nia looked down feeling a great deal of guilt," I'm sorry you grew up suffering and alone while I grew up happy and loved,""I suffered for the both of us it, you have nothing to be sorry for and I wouldn't have it any other way," he said looking down at her, it hurt him to see so much of his mother in her." Do you want to see mother?" she asked him and turned to her surprised and nodded," k but first we need to go get lillies and daisies," the girl took off leaving a confused Vegeta.

The saiyan prince was shocked he had never seen anything more beautiful," daisies and lillies are the only flowers that don't grow here so every time I come I just bring some, I don't how but dad found this spot and buried her here. You ok?" Nia noticed that Vegeta looked like he was trying not to cry _' I didn't break my promise mother I found you and Nia and I'll take care of her now'_ " ya I'm fine," he finally replied," let's go home," he said and the two flew back to capsole corp.

" guys I'm back," she said calling to the two saiyans and couldn't help but smile when she found them, Nia was sleeping on Vegeta's chest and Vegeta slept with his arm over his little sister protectively. Bulma grabbed a blanket and covered the two kissing both of them on the head, but before she went to sleep herself she couldn't resist and took a picture.

* * *

well that's all I thought it was kinda cute didn't you? If you didn't o well I'm going to bed goodnight ladies and germs


	21. Nia's Birthday

hey I know long time no see but i'm here now so don't kill me anyway hre you go so enjoy

* * *

"VEGETA CAN YOU PLEASE GET THE DOOR," Bulma called from upstairs as she got ready, the saiyan reluctantly did so knowing who it was and opened the door to see Yamcha stnding there in front of him with a bouquet for Bulma." What the hell do you want?" the saiyan said disgusted by the sight of the human warrior," for your information I'm taking Bulma out on a date for the day," yamcha said trying not to sound scared," whatever" Vegeta replied letting him in. Bulma cme down wearing a light blue spaghetti strap sun dress," hey Yamcha," she said as she went up to him and took the flowers," Thanks their pretty," she said handing them to Vegeta," we'll be back before dinner so don't worry about having to order anything see ya," the two left hand in hand making the saiyan prince sick to his stomach, he chucked the flowers behind him and started for the gravity room. 

Suddenly he ws stopped when the phone rang," what do you want?" Vegeta said picking up the phone," oh hi is Bulma there?" Gohan asked," no she went out with the man whore,""ok well can you ask her if it would be ok to have a surprise birthday party for Nia next weekend?"" it's her birthday?" Vegeta asked interested," ya well just tell her I called talk to you later," Vegeta hung up the phone shocked," shit it's her birthday what the hell am I gonna do?" he said outloud then walked to the gravity room to let off some steam.

Bulma came home a little later and found her flowers on the flower," gee thanks Vegeta," she said to herself and was a little startled when he answered," anytime,"" don't ever do that again you scared the crap out of me," she said catching her breath," Kakkarot's brat called he wants to know if he can have a party here for Nia,""well of course this will be her first birthday knowing all of us I'll call him tomorrow," she then looked at Vegeta and knew exactly what was on his mind," you want me to help you get her something?" she asked him catching him by surprise _'how does she do that?'_ he nodded reluctantly, he hated asking for help," don't worry this will be our little secret, now what do you want for dinner?" she asked and couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on his face," you ok Veggie?" she asked," I'm fine woman so stop reading my mind and calling me Veggie," he growled and walked away," THEN STOP CALLING ME WOMAN," she called after him.

The next day Bulma called Gohan," don't worry about a thing Vegeta will keep her distracted and I'll take care of the rest, you and your mom just worry about inviting everyone, I know it'll suck with your dad their but hopefully it'll be ok, alright see you later bye." After she hung up her and Vegeta went shopping for a birthday gift,Vegeta decided to stick with the woman seeing that this was her domaine," what exactly am I looking for?" Vegeta asked shocked at all the stores," well Nia's definitely not a girly girl so we've got to find something more her but remember its the thought that counts," oddly that made him feel better so Bulma handed him her credit card and told him to meet her in the food court when he's done. He walked around for almost an hour looking for something until he stopped in front of one of the stores and smiled he had caught her trying it one day insisting he didn't see anything. He found Bulma in the food court and they flew home Vegeta refusing to say what it was so that he wouldn't embarass Nia.

" Are we gonna do this all day?" Nia said getting a little bored her and Vegeta had been sparring all morning, Vegeta checked his watch, the plan was they would be at Capsule Corp by 1:00pm and it was already 12:30pm ya we can start heading over there Bulma wants to show you something anyway," when they got there it was all dark but when Vegeta turned on the light everybody jumped out and yelled,"SURPRISE." Nia was shocked seeing everyone there, then she turned and 'playfully' punched Vegeta in the stomach," sneacky bugger," she said then ran over to see her family and friends, everybody showed up even Piccolo and Krillen with his girlfriend Marron.

" Wow I can't believe you did this guys without me knowing usually you suck at keeping secrets," she said hugging her mom and Gohan," he helped to you know?" gohan said pointing to Vegeta who was pretending not to be in pain." oh sorry""whatever" he grumbled. The party went pretty well she got a charm braclet from Bulma, an art set from Chi chi and Gohan,Piccolo got her a cape like his to train and meditate,Krillen, Tien and Chauztu pitched in to buy the cake and Yamcha gave her 50.00 in a card. " Is everyone here for the cake?" Bulma asked," were missing Yamcha, Marron and Tien" Krillen told her. Bulma went to go find them quick and was shocked to find Yamcha and Marron on the couch and stopped instantly when they noticed her there," Bulma, honey I can explain," he was cut off when Marron said," your boyfriend is a good kisser," that was it Bulma ran off crying.

The others heard voices in the other room andKrillenand Vegetawent to see whatkeeping them andsaw Yamcha on top of Marron," heyguys," Yamcha said trying to sound innocent," how could you two," Krillen said," maybe you should leave," he said as he turned away from them," I'll gladly show you two to the door," Vegeta said pulling Yamcha off Marron," ok bye Krillen sorry it didn't work out," Marron said hppily following Vegeta who was chocking the hell out of Yamcha, the saiyan prince threw his victim out the door while Marron simply walked out," buh bye," she was cut off by Vegeta slamming the door on her and went to look for Bulma.

The scientist wassitting outsidecrying with no sign of stopping, Vegeta walked over and leaned down to her level," I don't know why your crying over him for he's just a manwhore," Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the name," thanks," she said wiping the tears away quickly," do I need to redue my makeup?" she said looking up at him," you need a hose," he said casually making her laugh again, he couldn't help but feel bad for her," nice to know I can always count on you to be honest," she joked, Vegeta just took her hand and helped her up," let's go clean you up," he said.

" Hey what took you so long and where's the manwhore?" Nia asked as Vegeta and Bulma came back," Nia where did you learn such a horrible word, it certainly wasn't me," Chi chi said Bulma just looked at Vegeta and shook her head and he just smirked proudly. " Alright let's cut the cake," Bulma said quickly savingVegeta from getting a whoppin fromChichi.

After everyone left, Bulma and Chichi cleaned up while Gohan put Nia's presents in the car for her Vegeta sat with Nia on the couch digesting the cake," thanks, today was fun ," Nia said," it's not over yet," he said looking at her, she just looked back confused. He smiled and reached under the couch giving hera wrapped gift that was abuot the size of a shoe box," Happy birthday," he said, Nia smiled as she opened it and was surprised to find a pair of black point ballet shoes with black silk laces,"just rememberthey're isn't anything wrong with wanting to fight with grace," he told her.

Vegeta knew she wanted those more then anything when he saw her the one day with apair of Bulma's ballet shoes dancing around her room at Capsule Corp. He was surprised when she hugged him tight as hell thinking _'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

I think that's long enough don't you? anyway I gotta check my other stories so c ya 


	22. unwanted guests

ello ello what's up? miss me, probably not but anyways here we go enjoy

* * *

Time went by and Goku still hadn't come back, although Nia enjoyed the time she had to get to know she missed Goku and was just as worried about him as Gohan and Chi chi were. The thought of her father often passed through her mind and distracted her, sometimes not during the best time. Like now for instance when she caught one of Vegeta's blasts during a spar," ouch," she said rubbing her cheek on the floor," What's the matter with you? Get your head out of the clouds please were in the middle of a spar remember," Vegeta said with fustration in his voice."Sorry, I don't know what's wrong, can we take a break?""ya I'm hungry anyway, what about you?" Nia just nodded her head happily. 

Bulma was in the kitchen, she just finished making lunch," 3..2..1" she said and as if on cue the two saiyans came flying into the kitchen at the speed of light devouring everything in sight. She just shook her head with a half smile, within seconds all the food on the table that could feed a village was gone and as fast as they came, they were gone," thanks Bulma""ya thanks woman" was she heard as they flew off," I HAVE A NAME VEGETA LEARN IT OR STARVE AND GET A NEW PLACE TO SPAR." The siblings flew off laughing, they were going to meet up with Gohan and Piccolo to train," you really pissed her off that time Vege," Nia said giggling," watch your mouth girl, a saiyan princess should have better mannors then that," the girl just smiled as she stuck up her middle finger at Vegeta and flew off ahead leaving behind a very shocked saiyan prince," NIA GET BACK HERE GIRL NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE GETS WAY WITH THAT."

Meanwhile...

Gohan and Piccolo had already started sparring when they sensed the two saiyans coming their way," hey guys," Gohan called to them," hey Gohan, hi Piccolo,"Nia said back to them," hikid," the green namek simply said to her smiling," you ready to go""yup."Nia went against Gohan while Vegeta fought Piccolo( I'm to lazy to discribe the sparring tonight so let's fastfoward a little shall we)the four Earth warriors fought for quite a while when suddenly they all sensedan unfamiliarstrong power level comming from nearby."Did you feel that let's go check it out?" said Nia eagerly, Gohn nodded and the two chibis flew in search of what the source of the power was," hey would you two wait up," called Piccolo as he and Vegeta flew after them.

Bulma was visiting on Master Rochi's island when Krillen, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu felt the strong power level," maybe we should check it out," Krillen said," well if you guys go so do I, you are not leaving me with the perv," Bulm said pointing at Rochi. Yamcha just sighed," it'll be dangerous but ok?" he said picking up the the blue haired girl and the group flew off to join the others.

They met up with Vegeta, Piccolo, Nia and Gohan as they got to the source of the power, which was a space pod, who came out was someone they haadn't expected, it was Frieza but he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by two other people." Who are those two?" Piccolo asked," those two are Frieza's father and brother(this is going to bug me later but I forget their names so they are going to remain nameless for this story)" well well well look who we have here I think I'll kill you all now at once," Frieza in his all to familiar teasing tone, Nia was most definitely not in the mood for dealing these guys and her patience began to slowlywear thin," so these re what left of that savage civilization if you even want to call it that," the older man said disgusted by the site of Nia and Vegeta," the bastard children of that cowardice pig of a king and his whore of a wife as far as I'm concerned," Well that did it Nia's self control took an unexpected leave and before anyone could blink she attcked him. " You want savage I'll show you savage," she said as her hand shot out doing the unthinkable, the young saiyan grabbed hold of the creatures lower areas and twisted them and she ripped it from his body and literally shoving them down his making suffocate from choking and died.

Everyone looked absolutely horrified at what she had done even Frieza and his brother were absolutely disturbed as the scene played out in front of them, then the girl turned her attention to Frieza's brother shooting an emmensly large energy ball at him killing the creature instantly. The last remaining creature saw she had her back to him and an evil plan formed in his head.

Gohan's POV

Gohan saw what the creature was about to do and screamed out to warn his sister," NIA BEHIND YOU" it ws then that the rest of thegroup took notice of this themselves but the warning came to late and Nia was about to die.

Normal POV

Nia turned to see Frieza about to kill her and closed her tight waiting for the attack but the impact never came insteadthe saiyan girl opened her eyes to see Frieza being killed bya young man.

* * *

ok that's better sorry about that


	23. Trunks

I know its been soooo long since I last updated but here you go and I'll try and make this one some whatly long so don't kill me anyway enjoy

* * *

Nia looked up to see her rescuer the young man looked no more then nineteen he also had lavender hair and bright blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before suddenly...

"KAMI NIA ITS YOU," he screamed sending Nia running away screaming, he quickly caught up to her and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "NIA NIA ITS YOU""ya it's me""i CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU NIA""can you stop saying my name now your going to make me sick of it by the end of the day."

"Put the girl down," a voice hissed behind the boy's head and his grip loosened on her making her gasp for air," sorry about that I guess I got carried away," he said scratching the back of his head. Nia looked at him with one of those 'you-think' expressions on her face," I'm Trunks," he said introducing himself."Wow your pretty powerful with that sword of yours Trunks," Krillen said admiring his weapon.

"It was nothing," he said then looked at his watch," well we better get going Goku will be here soon so let's go," he finished beginning to fly off. Gohan was the first to fly after him and catch up," hey how do you know my father is comming back""I'll explain when we get there so let's hurry up," the boy just nodded and they flew on somehow he knew he could thrust him.

By the time they stopped it was about noon," alright boy time for some answers," Vegeta said annoyed at the boy," well like I told you before my name is Trunks and I know your not going to believe this but I come from the future I need to talk to Goku and ya tat's about it I mean no harm to any of you."

"Well you sure have no problem scaring the shit out of people," Nia said crossing her arms," sorry here I'll make it up to you and your friends."Nia just raised an eyebrow as he took out a capsule and suddenly a minifridge was there full of drinks," help yourself," he said as he graabbed one and went to sit on a rock.

It had been a couple of hours since they arrived and the group of warriors couldn't help wondering if they could really trust him. Vegeta noticed the young man kept glancing over at him from time to time," Wht the hell are you looking at boy?""nothing," he replied all along thinking _' I promise I will prove myself to you father.' _

Curious Nia decided to have a little chat with 'the new guy' as she had been calling him all day but something about him was buggin' her." Hey," she greeted him as he sat down," oh hi did you want somwething?" he asked shily," oh sure now your shy, there is something I want to ask you if you don't mind""go ahead""how was it exactly that you know who I am?" Trunks looked at her with pained eyes," I knew who you were in the future and I haven't seen you for a while that's all he said looking at her," _' she hasn't changed at all from the pictures mom showed me.' _Still not satisfied or convinced she asked him some more questions," do work for Capsule Corp.?""what makes you think that?"" you've got their logo on your shirt"" o well-"

Trunks was cut off by Krillen yelling," hey guys look there he is," as he pointed at the ship plummeting to Earth. After it landed Goku came out of the ship surprised to see everyone.

"Welcome back Goku""hey dad"" long time no see," Goku still looked confused," hey its good to see you guys but how did you know I was coming?"" Trunks told us" Nia said pointing behind her. Goku looked around her to see the lavender haired boy sitting on a rock.

* * *

well tat's all for now I'll update as soon as I can


	24. the warning

alrighty I've made a goal to try and write a chapter for one story everyday so hopefully it'll b all good so enjoy

* * *

Goku looked at his family and friends confused and slowly approached the young man but before he could say anything the young man cut him off. 

"Goku I need to speack to you privitely for a minute," he said walking away from the group of fighters," ya sure no problem,"Goku said more to himself as he followed the young man. They walked a small way before Trunks stopped and faced Goku.

"As you know my name is Trunks I come from the future to warn you of what's to come and it isn't good," Goku suddenly became very serious," what's going to happen?" he asked worried." In a year or two from now two of Dr. Gero's androids will come to Earth and you will die of a serious and incureable heart virus,"Trunks was cut off by a shocked Goku.

"What do you mean, I'm going to die that can't be right...and if I die who will fight the androids?"Trunks looked in sorrow," well tat's when it gets worse from there, after you die theystart destroying everything starting with Nia, they made her watch her husband and children killed before her and then tortured to death. Vegeta found out obviously went bisurk and to get revenge but was altimitly destroyed as well. Then one by one they were all killed until all that was left of us was me and my master." Trunks stopped as he remembered him and Goku quickly saw this as he tried to take in what he was being told,

"Who was yourmaster," he finally asked," he was your son Gohan, he saved me, took me and hid so he could teach me everything he knew. Until one day the androids found us, Gohan told me to stay in hiding and he went to fight, he fought the best he could, he really did but in the end it didn't matter he was destroyed as well." Trunks finished his story sorrowful for the loss of his friend and sensai.

"What can we do now?" Goku asked looking at his friends, Trunks handed him a small bottle and said," here its the antidote for the virus, I suggest you train...hard in the mean time I have to leave I've been here to long as it is." As he started to walk wayGoku stopped him and said,"one more question, when did you come along?""I'm Bulma Brief's son, my father is over there as well," the lavender haired boy replied.

"Who Yamcha?" Goku asked looking behind him," No him," Trunks said pointing at Vegeta causing Goku to fall over anime style.

Over to the group Vegeta noticed The saiyan fall," kami he so strong he knocked Kakarrot over with one finger."

"Holy crap... Vegeta's your father...tat's the highlight of my day...Bulma and Vegeta...together what a match made in heaven," Goku said between laughs," Goku you must understand that the others can't know about this if they did I may never come to exsist," Trunks explained.

"Of course," Goku replied," good, I have to go now until we meetagain my friend," Trunks said as we walked to his time capsule and flew off.

"So what was that about?" Yamchaasked,"uhhh nothing really," Goku lied and was cut off," the hell it was nothing, I heard everything, Goku I won't say anything to geperdise your friend but I think the others need to know the rest,"The Namek said.

Goku nodded and Piccolo told everyone about the androids and everyone agreed to go train imedietly.

* * *

ow my fingies and anyway tats all for now pretty please review so I know at lest somebody is still reading this story thanks way much till next time friends 


	25. not such a little girl anymore

hello people writer's block gone YAY but I got n ear ack from weather change BOO any way thanks for reviews I appreciate the advice

* * *

Time passed quickly days became weeks, weeks became months and soon months became years and no androids. None the less everyone still trained just in case Trunks might have miscalculted when exactly it was they were coming. So before anyone knew it four years rolled around with no evil in sight. 

"What is the freakin' hold up?" Nia said one day while she trained with her family and mentor," it's been how long and no action this isn't cool," she added obviously getting annoyed.

Piccolo shook his head amused '_oh ya she is definitely related to Vegeta' _he thought observing the girl fight, he didn't know about everybody else but he couldn't help noticing the girl was developing a lot faster then he noticed alot of other girl's did on this planet. The girl was only nine years old and already was starting to wear bras or whatever those things were. He lso noticed gold aura get pulsing around her like something was trying to get out of her.

"Alright let's switch,"Goku said to Vegeta," I wanna see how this one is doing," he added motioning for Nia to come over to him. Obideiently the girl walked over to her father and without even trying turned supersaiyan as if it was an everyday thing. For Goku and Gohan it was thry still remember the day it first happened.

**_Flashback_**

_"Morning,"Nia said sitting down at the table and was greeted in return by her family._

_"Nia you ok?" Chi chi asked noticing her daughter kept scrunching up her nose like she had to sneeze._

_"Ya it's just that this sneeze doesn't wanna- AAACCCHOOO," suddenly everyone was blinded by a light and after it died down they realised it was coming from Nia._

_The girl looked at everybody as their jaws dropped and looked them confused,"what?" was all she said before looking in her spoon. Right away she noticed she was surronded in a golden aura and her braid was whipping around in the air, looking back at her were a pair of piercing blue eyes._

_"Well would you look at that," she said cassually and ate her breacfast._

_Goku couldn't believe it it took him all that pain and energy to get to that level and the only pain she recieved was a bump from smaking her head on the kitchen table while she sneezed. _

_The rest of the morning was spent listening to Nia turn in and out of supersaiyan singing:_

_lights on_

_lights off_

_lights on, lights off_

_the clapper_

**_end of flashback_**

"How long has this been happening?" Vegeta asked shocked he couldn't believe it, even his own sister got to supersaiyan before him. Then remembered that techniclly she got there even before Kakarot did seeing she was born that way.

"A few weeks now she's getting really strong you should see her,"Gohan replied as he watchedNia and Goku begin to spar. It was really hard foreverybody to see them because of how quick they were.

As Vegeta watched he thoughtabout what the hybird told him as he watched the spar_ ' If she's been able to go supersaiyan for a few weeks now then that means...Uh oh' _

wouldn't it be really mean if I stopped the story right here well I won't cause i'm nice...for now MMMWWWAAAAA)

Nia suddenly felt herself hit the Earth with a thud and got up instantly," nice shot I think I got airmiles of that one...what, what's the matter with you guys?" she asked as she saw their worried faces.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked concerned," of course I am why?" she asked but then looked down when her brother pointed to her pants and saw blood all down the front of them. She looked up at all the guys with tears spilling out of her eyes and ran as fast as she could into the house looking really scared.

Chi chi was having coffee when Nia came in crying straight into her mother's arms.

" Mommy I'm bleeding and it won't stop, please make it stop," she begged showing her mother her pants. Chi chi cooed her daughter softly and sympatheticly.

"Your growing up to fast on me," she said picking up her daughter andheaded to the stairs to clean her up. Suddenly her husband, son and the other fighters came running in and Goku instantly went to his daughter.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kick you that hard," he said kissing her head gently,"Goku you didn't hurt her," Chi chi said feeling bad for the guy at the moment as he looked at her confused.

"Our little girl isn't such a little girl anymore," she explained and Goku still didn't know what she meant by the look on his face."Vegeta youexplain it you seem less shocked," the woman added taking the girl to the bathroom.

Everyone turned to the saiyan for an explanation," DAMN YOU HARPIE THIS IS YOUR DEPARTMENT," relising she was ignoring him she tried to explain." Alright you guys are familiar with what happens when women hit puberty right," he contiued as they nodded," well saiyan women develop quicker then the ones here on Earth so basicly when Nia started turning super saiyan that was a sign she was going to have her...period."

Suddenly everybody knew what he was takling about and before any of them could say anything a large explosion was heard not to far off...

* * *

ok I know that one wasn't very good but tell me what you think and hopefully I'll write soon. 


	26. PMS is deadly

hello all sorry for the wait but I'm back so on we go

* * *

The Z fighters wasted no time and immedietly went to investigate the loud noise completely forgetting about Nia and her...problem, the noise had come from the nearest city closest to them so it didn't take long to find what they were looking for. Almost immedietly they were faced by the strange looking androids. One appeared to be an old man with a small physic and long white hair under a see through cover on his head which held his brain. The other kinda reminded the fighters of the philsberry doubt boy and a clown mixed together to form one ugly individual.

"What do we have here?" the old man said calmly to his companion," if I didn't know any better I'd say they wanted to fight us what do you think," he added speaking to his plump friend who replied," I think introductions are in order."

"Absolutely correct, my name is Dr. Gero," he said then pointed to the fat guy," and this is my creation 14(at least I think it is I could be wrong) we will be the one's taking over your planet now." he added.

"Over my dead body,"Yamcha yelled before flying at the old man who easily dodged his attack and grbbed his face in the palm of his hand before sending an energy blast directly into it.

The young fighter was sent flying into some debry from a nearby building, Dr. Gero turned around and smiled at their shocked faces.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg of wat I can do because only did I defeat your friend I also absorbed his attack," and with that he instantly attacked them with Yamcha's wolf claw attack knocking them all to the ground. Wasting no time the z fighters quickly got up and fought back with everything they had. The old man stood back while his companion took over in his place. The blobbish man flew into the air and just as fast as he went up he came down nose diving the namek,"get off me you big tub of lard," he said blasting him off easily keeping him distracted long enough for Gohan to try an attack him blowing him to smitheriens.

"Well that's one down Tien said but before he could ask where Dr. Gero was the three eyed fighter felt his face burning as the old man absorbed all his attacks and felt as his power was sucked from his body almost instantly. As his vision blurred all that could be heard were the maniical laughs of the evil scientist.

"Goku what do we do he's to powerful for us," Piccolo said thinking of his next move,"I'm not sure guys but keep your guards up don't let him catch you off guard you hear me," Goku instructed. "How are we supposed to do that he has no kai remember he isn't human," before Goku could say anything he was cut off by Piccolo's screams of agony as his power was sucked out of him.

Gohan tried to save his mentor but was hit by his teacher's attack along with Vegeta knocking them both out cold. _'Now what do I do' _Goku thought waiting for the man to attack.

Dr. Gero looked down at his prey below him amused by how cautious he was being and quickly went in for the kill he grabbed the saiyan around the neck squeezing it in his grasp as his other hand absorbed his presious power he needed to survive.

Unknown to both men however that the tables were about to turn on the doctor as a very fast and very pissed off kai flew right at Dr. Gero knocking off his feet.

The old man looked around franticly for the source of his attack when he heard something chuckling behind him, quickly he turned around to see a young girl.

"What's up Santa?" Nia said glowing dimly.

"You don't scare me child your nothing but a weak little girl," he chuckled to himself clearly not intimidated by the girl child. Goku just shook his head inshame of the old man _'now he's in for it' _was all the older saiyan thought as he saw the glow around his daughter grow more intense by the minute.

"You did not just call me a weak little girl," Nia hissed clenching her fists," NO ONE CALLS ME A WEAK LITTLE GIRL," she shouted as she blasted off towards him even to fast for Dr.Gero himself and before he knew it he was being beatin to a pulp until finally Nia ripped his head off by a massive kick to the neck causing it to roll in front off Goku.

"She beat me I can't believe it...but no worries 14 wasn't my only creation 17, 18, and 19 will avenge me along with my greatest creation the purfect being," Dr. Gero's head said before diactivating at last.

Everybody had pretty much gained consiousness ojust in time to see Nia kill the old man and his head's last words which had them so much in thought that no one really noticed the young girl crying Goku went over to her and asked her why she was crying. No one could keep a solemn face when she said she felt bad for killing Santa Claus.

* * *

tat's it for now plz review and tell me what u think


	27. Welcome Trunks

hello people long time no see pls bear with me if this suks I'm on painkillers from dental surgery

* * *

Since the fight with the two androids, everybody had been training extra hard to fight the new enemies, Goku, Nia, Gohan and Nia had been fighting together. Nia had tried to get Vegeta to fight with her but lately he had chosen to fight in the gravity room alone which he made quite clear. The ten year old walked into the Brief kitchen depressed about not being able to train with her brother not that didn't like training with Goku and Gohan but she felt like her and her brother were drifting apart and it scared, she didn't want to loose him.

"Hunny, what's wrong," Bulma asked as she walked into the kitchen noticing the sad look on her face.

"Is Vegeta mad at me?" she asked all of a sudden that it caught the blue haired scientist off guard, but quickly got herself together to answer the girl.

"No of course not why would you say that?" she asked sitting beside the little girl.

"He doesn't want to train with me anymore, or play with me and I know its stuped but it still hurts I just wanna know what I did to make him angry so he'll want to train with me again, I don't want to loose him" she explained almost on the verge of tears which she rarely did almost making Bulma cry.

The older woman wrapped her arms around Nia," he's not mad at you that you don't have to worry about and you definitely won't loose him, he's to crazy about you to let you go that easily. He just wants to train so that he as strong as he wants to be so that he can protect the both of you when the androids come. Trust me the last thing Vegeta wants is to have his little saiyan treasure desrtoyed by some souless robots.," Bulma said praying she was being helpful in some way and was glad when she saw her smile again.

"Maybe your right, but I'm not the only one he wants to keep safe, saiyans are very protective of their mates and offspring," she said smirking at Bulma's shocked face.

"How did you-"

"How could I not, unless you are the rarest human alive and have two hearts you are very much pregnant my dearand he's very healthy," Nia said chuckling.

"Please don't tell Vegeta, I have to find the right way to tell him," she pleaded.

"Bulma listen to him," she said wrapping her arm around the scientist and all was quite as they listened to Vegeta's war cry and energy blasts," I think he knows," she whispered in her ear.

The two started laughing as Vegeta walked in and got a little freaked out as the two woman stopped laughing and just stared at him as he walked in the kitchen and then started laughing again after he left the room.

_' It doesn't matter what species they are woman are all fucked' _he thought walking away.

It had been eight months since Bulma was discovered to be pregnant and as usual Nia had come over to spar with her brother, she had come everyday for the past...long time and asked to spar with him and finally gave in after Bulma told him Nia thought he was mad at her for something and tht sparring would be helping to protect her by making her as strong as him.

"C'mon big brother you can do better then that," she teased blasting him from behind, he had to admit she was getting really strong and he couldn't have been prouder but she could be a dirty sparing partner sometimes.

"I'm gonna get you for that you little brat," he hissed flying up to her height once more, she just looked at him drily with a uh-huh look on her face which just frankly pissed him off and flew at her sending her his special atack. Not realising was he was doing till it was to late she got the wind knocked out her lying on her back on the ground.

Vegeta smirked as he flew in front of her beatin' body victoriously, and couldn't help but chuckle when she just looked up at him and said," much better, with a little more practice you'll be almost as good as me."

Meanwhile...

Bulma was making lunch for everybody until a sudden pain shot through her entire body and she droped everything falling to her knees in absolute agony before everything went black.

The blue haired scientist woke up to a blinding flash from a camera.

"Ahhh mom do you have to start taking pictures now?" Bulma whined

"Of course dear its going right into the baby book," she said then looked down at her daughter's legs before adding with a straight face,"dear you really should have shaved your legs, your going to give the baby rug burn."

Bulma just rolled her eyes trying not to think about punching her mother's lights out.

"Bulma I'm hear with your dad, sry Mrs. Brief's you need to leave," Nia said running into the room with Mr. Briefs."But I'm her mother I should be here and if I'm not here where should I be?" the blond asked.

The saiyan thought about it for a minute before saying," Vegeta is hungry-"

"I'm on it," Mrs. Briefs cut her off flying down the stairs to prepare food. Nia just shook her head and walked over to Bulma, the girl had been her lamaz couch so it was only natural that she be there supporting Bulma.

"Alright hunny I see the head, on the count of three push ok," Mr. Briefs said talking his daughter through her delivery, who nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok, one...two...three..."

It took every inch of Vegeta not to run up there and see what they were doing to his mate and help her, but he was a man and not aloud in the delivery room so he sat on the couch flinching at Bulma's screams.

"Foods ready," the saiyan heard the blond's voice from the kitchen and decided eating would keep his mind of his wife's current pain and knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"C'mon sweetheart one more push and it'll be all over," Mr. Briefs encouraged Bulma who was exhausted but wasn't giving up that easily, as she copied Nia's breathing she gave one more big push before an infant's cry filled the room. Everyone had a smile on their face.

Vegeta heard his child's cry and immedietly droped his sandwigh running up to his wife and new child. (I think hell just froze over he droped the almighty sandwigh :O)

He barged into the room to find Bulma lying in her bed breathing hard and his sister standing over something, when she realised he was standing there she smiled at him and picked up a bundle of blankets.

"Congrats Veggie, you have a son" she said walking over to him and handing over her nephew to his father.

"His name is Trunks," Bulma added breathlessly looking so beautiful in Vegeta's eyes and walked over to her and kissed her on the head as he sat down. Nia quitely snuck out so that her brother could be better aquainted with the newest member of his family but not before taking a picture.

"Welcome to the family Trunks," she said walking downstairs to help Mrs. Brief's with the lunch.

* * *

how was that, again remember I'm on pain killers so plz don't mind anything weird I write


	28. the androids awaken

hello everyone guess no more pain killers yay for me any way just thought u'd wanna know and on with the story. P.S. I know this probably isn't how it happened but to bad cause I kinda don't remember

* * *

Dr. Gero's lab remained dark and abandoned since his distruction and everything in the room either broken or shut down except for four pods locked away in the man's scientific domain. Three contained human androids who were currently in suspended animation and the other was pure evil biding his time before he set himself loose upon humanity. Suddenly out of nowhere the main computer turned on and started a chain of electronical devices turning themselves on.

_'Android 17,18,19awaken from suspended animation' _the computer demanded before three out of the four pods opened revelaing three human like figures. One was a tall young man with jet black hair and deep blue eyes, we worean orange shirt and a pair of black pants with a pair of sneakers. The other was a young womanthe same height as the young man with the same eyes except blond hair and wore a denim outfit. The last was very different from theother two,he had red hair andhazel eyes andhe wore a green and black outfit.

The last remaining creature remained unnoticed by the three and there he sat in his tube continuing to bide his time until at last he was freeto put his plan int oaction.

"What a dump, let's get out of here before I suddenly learn the ability to throw up." the blond said begining to leave which was quickly followed by her smirkingand silent companion.

Meanwhile...

Goku was sparring with Piccolo while Gohan was inside doing his studies when all of a sudden something didn't feel right it as if an evil presence had suddenly awaken. He was suddenly brought out og his thoughts by the namek slowly walking towards his house.

"Piccolo where are you going?" he aasked curiously already forgetting the evil aura.

"Where do you think? I'm getting the kid we gotta check out whatever is giving off that evil presence," he started as he turned back towards the man," I know you felt and more then likely forgot about it so I'll get Gohan while you stand here and try and figure out what I just said not even five seconds ago," he added drily watching Goku just smile and nod before walking away with his head shaking in shame for the man's mental capacity.

(Don't worry Goku we luv u anyway gives him a hug and runs away)

Within minutes they took to the skiesmeeting up withVegeta, Nia and the others, they all flew silently and quickly towards the aura until they landed in front of what appeared to be an abandoned building and three people stood in front of it. It didn't take long for them to notice the fighters standing there.

"Well look what we have here 17 a bunch of rookies," the blond said looking toward the black haired man," awww and look their babysitting," she added in a baby talk kinda voice which really pissed off the younger fighters.

Thewoman's other two companions just stood there smirking at her comment andGohan and Nia's reactions to it," Indeed18but I must say I'm very disapointed in your manners though, you haven't properly greeted our guests," he said with an evil glare in his eye.

"Hmmm your right how rude of me," she chuckled then flew at the group and added," let me introduce you to my fist."

* * *

well tats all for now I know its short but its also late so nighty night chums 


	29. bruised ego

okie long time no review lets see what we can do

* * *

Everyone just managed to dodge the artifical woman's fist, but were instantly under attack again by her other commrad," this is nuts how do we stop them?" Krillen asked jumping out of the black haired android's way.

"No clue," Vegeta said meeting eighteen's fist," but blondy's mine," he hissed pissed off beyond anything by being hit by a simple onna, android or no android that was a direct hit to the ego.

"Bring it on short stuff," she replied calmly waiting for the saiyan's next move, smirking at the fact that her opponent was about to burst a vein from her comment about his height.

Before Vegeta could even land in one punch the android grabbed him from behind his head and brought her knee into his chest braking a few ribs on Vegeta's account from the sound of the snap from inside the saiyans chest. She then continued proceeded to throw him into the air, dissapear and reapear again in front of his body then slamming her elbow into his back sending him a couple feet into the ground.

"Well doesn't that look relaxing," Nia said sarcasticlly watching her brother get creemed, and not just creamed, creamed by a girl.

_' Oh ya he's gonna be cranky for a while' _she thought as she continued to watch shaking her head in shame as Vegeta continued attacking her with everything he had but hit everything but her out of anger.

_'Wow this guy really sucks, the saiyan King must be turning in his grave right now knowing his son is getting his ass kicked by a girl cause he's having a tempertantrum.' _the black haired saiyan thought to himself the fight continued.

The fight didn't last much longer, after a few more good hits Vegeta was out for the count and the androids had flown off before the other Z fighters could even attack them.

Nia walked over to her battered brother and kneeled in front of him to see if he was still alive at least cause there was no way in hell he was going to be fine after that in fact he was probably a tiny bit fumed to put it lightly.

" I'M GONNA KILL THE FUCKING,ASS MUNCHING, BITCH WHEN I SEE HER NEXT TIME AND THAT'S A DAMN PROMISE," the saiyan prince declared after he finally managed to get up not realising that his baby sister was there listening to all his pretty colourful words, until he looked down that is.

"Vegeta calm down you had it coming when you let her get you angry like that," Goku said calmly walking towards them," besides you should watch your mouth around Nia when it comes to your mouth your a horrible influence on her," he added smirking deciding just for the hell of it to add salt to the wound.

"Shut up Kakkarot, what the hell do we do now?" he asked fustrated getting really pissed off cause he knew he was right.

"We now there strengths, now we just need to find their weeknesses, learn their techniques and most importantly keep an eye on them," he explained.

The saiyan prince stand for only a few minutes more before flying off towards Capsule Corp, the saiyan princess tried to fly after her brother but her father pulled her back knowing very well that Vegeta needed time to train on his own to heal his bruised ego.

* * *

ok that's all for now unfortunately I'm having writer's block again so I might this story on hold anyway pls review and tell me what you think


	30. Vegeta to the rescue

hey all i know its been a while but remember I got memory block so hopefully I'll be ok for a while pls keep revewing

* * *

Bulma started getting fustrated from inside the house as she bathed her son due to the fact that she could hear her husband's tempertantrum from all the way inside the house and it was really getting annoying.

"And I thought you were fussy," she said to her son lifting him out of the tub into a warm, thick towel and walked off to his room to get him ready for the rest of the day.Every time he got like this she got the hugest urge to leave for the day with her son but she knew that Vegeta needed her more then ever right now to feel needed, so she planned to swallow her pride and try every opportunity she could to play damsel in distress.

She also got Nia and Chi Chi in on the plan and Gohan as well although he didn't really know it yet but none the less a crutial part of their plan and so far everything was going according to plan. Chi Chi had done her part by her and Goku going outto help her father with 'harvest'and Nia and her part would be coming up very shortly.

"WOMAN," Bulma heard her husband yell angrilly throughout their home.

_'Show time' _she thought as she grabbed the jar of baby food at the same time as Vegeta came into the kitchen and sat across from his grumbling son who looked exactly like his father at that moment with his arms crossed and evil llok on his face.

"What the hell are you misserable for brat you get your asked kicked by a girl to?" the saiyan asked his son who replied only by uncrossing his arms and showing him his outfit of the happy fluffy sheep on the shirt with the puppy dog eyes on it and flowers, and giving him a look that said laugh and die.

Vegeta shook his head in shame as he put a hand on his son's head and said," I pity you child and would help but your mother has her time of the month back and those are waters no brave man would tred."

"Vegeta, I hate to ask but can you open this for me please?" the saiyan heard his wife ask him and immedietly raised an eyebrow in suspision.

"Can you not open it yourself, you've always been able to do fine on your own onna," he replied like she was an iddiot.

"Vegeta please I can't get the jar open and if I can't get the jar open I can't feed Trunk's and my poor baby will starve," Bulma 'pouted' making the water works go off by biting her tongue quickly after she spoke making the saiyan get up immedietly and reach for the jar.

"Alright, alright just stop doing that," he said reffering to her crying and easily opened the jar for his wife.

_'I love PMS' _Bulma thought smiling proudly at her husband then kissing him on the lips quickly before hugging him and said," thankyou sweetheart your my hero." Vegeta just kept looking at her weird before Gohan flew into the room looking scared.

"Vegeta you have to come quick, its Nia I'll explain on the way," he said quickly starting to fly off again followed by a really nervous and scared saiyan.

Bulma just smiled after they left knowing Nia has just started her part of the plan.

Gohan's P.O.V.

Him and Nia had been sparring where they usually did like normal, both having a great time before Gohan started 'winning' and not only knocked her right out cold but she flew into the river and her kai dropped immediatly. The young man searched desperatly for his sister but she didn't come up and got scared. he couldn't get his dad cause he was with mom visiting Grandpa, Piccolo was at thetower so his last chance was with Vegeta and quickly flew off to get him.

Normal P.O.V.

Vegeta was scared out of his mind at that point and time due to the fact that his sister was missing in the violent waters of a river that had a giant waterfall at the end of it and would probably surely kill her if he didn't get to her soon. As soon as they got to where Gohan had last seen her and got even more scared when he couldn't find her kai and dived into the water without a second thought looking all over for hissister. After hours of searching with no sign of the younger saiyan Vegeta wason the verge of tears, but wasn't going to cry, until helooked off into the distant near the waterfall and Nia's head convieniently popped out of the water but was dangerously to close to the waterfall.

Vegeta had never swamso fast in his entire life and had never been so relieved in his life either until he had his baby sister saftly craddled in his arms but becamenervous again when she wasn't breathing and then became distracted by the fact that he forgot about the waterfall and kinda fell over it holding Nia as close to his chest as he could get her to protect her from the impact.Thankfully the saiyan managed to pushthem over into the lake avoiding the rocks and swam to shore laying Nia on her back.

Nia's P.O.V.

The poor saiyan couldn't help but feel dizzy from the whole little trip andholding her breathunder water for three hours didn't help much either but as soon as Vegeta started pressing on her stomach to get her to breath made it really hard for the girl to pretend she was unconsious. It made it all the more worse when Vegeta leaned over her face to give her mouth to mouth.

_'Oh hell no' _she thought suddenly 'coughing' up the water she had in her mouth and slowly opened to her eyes to see her brother's scared eyes looking at her and almost felt guilty for doing this to him...Almost.

Relief flooded through Vegeta once again when he saw her eyes flutter open and close again,then all the water in her lungs come up and quickly scopped her up in his arms protectively before finding Gohan again and flying off to Capsule Corp. Vegeta gently layed her down in her bedroom and Bulma went in to check on her.

"You can open your eyes he's gone now," she said followed immedietly by Nia complaining about Vegeta pressing so damn hard on her stomach making Bulma laugh," you'll be fine, I explained everything to Gohan and he said he'll keep quiet," she explained putting a bandage on the saiyan's head to convince Vegeta that Nia hit her head.

Bulma then walked downstairs to tell Vegeta Nia's condition and couldn't help but find it cute that he was so worried about her and almost felt bad for doing this...Almost. She had also never seen him run so fast to her unlness it included food or sex.

"She'll be fine but she has a little bit of permanent memory loss from the impact to the head the only thing she remembers is going to fight the saiyans and after that is a blur," Bulma explained and almost smirked at seeing the happiness deep behind the concern for Nia's well being.

"So she won't remeber me getting my ass kicked by a girl," Vegeta asked shily and couldn't keep that proud smirk off his face when Bulma nodded her head which meant one thing.

Bulma felt quite proud of herself as she watched go train while Nia 'rested' and went upstairs to see her,"He's baaaaaacccckk," she said in a sing song voice to Nia who only smiled relieved that her brother would be in a better mood from now on.

* * *

all done please tell me what you think ppl till next time chums.


	31. Bulma's Plan and Cell

hello everyone how are you all I know I haven't updated in a while sorry but I'm here now so here we go on with the chapter

* * *

_'You are my greatest creation..._

_Purfect in every way..._

_Absolutely indestructible and invincible..._

_Now is the time for you to awaken and send your evil into the world..._

_You will avenge me Cell..._

As the recording of the evil doctor played next to a glass container holding in a creature among the ruins of the once laboratory of Dr. Gero. Just as the voice ended the glass on the capsule began to crack down the middle followed by several more until it container scattered into thousands of tiny glass pieces and the one called Cell was finally free of his glass prison and as his master had commanded he was ready to send the planet into a mass chaos of destruction and killing.

Meanwhile...

Since the incident with the androids everyone had been training harder then they had ever in their entire lives and white the fighters trained Bulma decided to do some research of her own she believed Goku had a point when he said they should find the androids' weakness and that was just what she was doing. At this exact moment she had hacked into Dr. Gero's files and was looking at the plans he used to make the androids.

_'My god he used humans as guinea pigs to make androids no wonder their always in a bad mood' _she thought and then found something very interesting that just might end this whole mess once and for all.

_'This actually might work it will take me a while but if I can get all the parts and follow the plans he used we just might have a chance' _she thought as she read closer into the evil man's research.

"Well let's get to work," she said to herself as she made a list of everything she needed and started making some calls for the parts she needed.

"What a disgusting excuse for a planet, oh well at least it won't be exsisting for much longer anyway," said the deep voice of a green creature as he explored his new territories very disgusted.

"Hey buddy get out of the road," some unfortunate civillian yelled out at Cell from his car not seeing him very well.

Cell just smiled evilly at the man as he casually walked up to him and before the man new it the needle in the creature's tail pierced his neck and sucked him dry before he could even scream all that was left of the driver was his automobile and his cloths.

"They don't even make a half decent meal either," Cell said unsatisfied with his snack and walked off to see what else he could find that might even be worth his time.

"Alright Bulma so what's this plan you've working on?"Goku asked curious about what his friend had been working on day and night for the past couple of weeks and surprised when she revealed a small control it looked like.

"What the hell is that onna?" the blue haired woman heard her husband ask her.

"Its a remote to set off a bomb," she said and when she saw the looks on everyone's faces she explained," I did some research on our robotic friends apparently Dr. Gero put an explosive inside all of the androids he ever created so that they couldn't rebel against him unless they wanted to be destroyed of course but none the less I made my own remote using the exct tools he used but theres a catch to this thing though."

"Well what is it?" Yamcha asked impatiently being more then happy to get rid of those crazy monsters.

"It can only be used at close range so anyone feeling daring?" Bulma finished studying everyone's faces as they sunk in this information.

"Gee I wonder whose gonna do it I don't think anyone would wanna volunteer for that job," Krillen said outloud thinking

Everyone just stared at him with an evil smile spread on all their faces all the while Krillen still stood there pondering oblivious to the fact that everyone staring at him until he looked around the room.

"What?" he asked annoyed at everyone staring at him.

"Krillen come on down your the next contestant on your gonna blow up the androids," Yamcha said making his point quite clear.

"Crud."

* * *

I know that was short but I'm running out of ideas at the moment feel free to make any suggestions and review to tell me pls I haven't been getting any lately so let me know what you think. 


	32. Trunks returns

hello, bonjour, and what not anyway sorry I haven't been on in a while but exams suck anyway on with the chapter

* * *

Everything was ready to go they were gonna blow up the androids and finally be done with all the bullshit, that was until they all felt a familiar and very powerful kai.

_'What the hell is Trunks doing here?_' thought Bulma as the young saiyan flew to Capsule Corp, everyone was really surprised to seethe teenager once again but theyall had the same feeling that he didn't come for a visit.

"What do you want here boy," Vegeta hissed, he still trust the saiyan he seemed familiar but still he always seemed as if he was hiding something from everyone around him...something important.

"I have bad news for you guys," hesaid, "there may be another sndroid we didn't know about, I've been doing my research on Dr. Gero's last creation before the other androids destroyed him he wasjust about done creating it when he ultimately met his doom." Trunks explained.

Everyone stood there shocked so would it be possible to use Bulma's controller to blow this guy up as well I mean Dr. Gero probably put the same bomb in him as the other three-"

"No this one was his favorite he made it purfect in every way it is obdient only to Gero and since he is dead it will listen to no one, I can't believe I over looked such an important thing such as Cell," Trunks said once more and sat on the couch in thought.

"We'll have to be careful more then ever now especally with the heart virus comming soon Goku will be vulnerable to it, we must be prepared for anything," the teen added.

"What about the androids?" Nia asked," Do we still blow them up or what?"

"Its either that or keep them as far away from Cell as we can, that monster has the ability to absorb anything he chooses and uses its powers as his own so just think about how powerful he would get if he absorbed those three," he explained

"Alright so first things first we find the androids, take them outand then we take out Cell," Goku said

Meanwhile...

"I must say humans are annoying creatures but they curtainly do wonders for quenching one's appetite," Cell said as he once again drained the life and body of yet another innocent bystander that got in the android's way.

" Now on to business where have those damned androids gotten to," After a while off concentrating the creature known as Cell flew off into the night delighted that he had finally found what he was after.

* * *

I know this kinda sucks but I got a little bit ofwriter's block so bear with me anyway review and tell me what you think or give me suggestions trust me they'd really help me out anyway till next time everybody 


	33. the search for the androids

hello all I know I haven't updated in a while but o well anyway on with the chapter

* * *

The three androids travelled along and bored out of their minds, or at least seventeen and eighteen were anyway. They had been making their way around Earth buying their time and plotting the best way to destroy the planet they were currently staying on, but as they stayed they had become very quickly irritated due to lack of action going on around them. 

"Can't we kill them now," Eighteen whinned to her brother.

"No we have to wait, I know I'm anxious to but we need to be patient," he said and couldn't help but smirk at the pissed off look on his sister's face.

"Don't worry eighteen when we do attack it will be glorious and we'll enjoy every blood curdling moment of it," he added making a smile spread across the other android's face.

"I'm holding you to that," she said before walking off on her own.

"Where are you going?" Seventeen asked noticing her leave.

"To entertain myself," was all she said walking off on her own.

The black haired android smirked at his companion's departing form and finlly burst out laughing when she was out of sight and didn't stop for several moments before the larger android looked at seventeen funny.

"What is so funny?" he asked watching as the young man in front of him tried to stop laughing long enough to explain how the girl's statement sounded wrong. When Nineteen still didn't get what he was talking about the black haired androind explained to him what exactly masterbation was just burst into laughing once more at the horrified look on the orange haired android's face.

Meanwhile...

"One of them is nearby if were going to do this we do it now," Trunks said looking at Krillen who had the remote and nodded to response.

_'Why did I agree to this?...Why? Do i really have that big of a death wish or do these people just not like me?' _Krillen thought along with the other questions similar to these ones as he kept a brave face on.

"I'm ready when you are," he replied lying through his teeth.

"There she is guys, alright Krillen when I say you go in,"Trunks said,"remember you need to be close range to set that thing off so be careful we'll do our best to get you out of there," he added making Krillen's brave and confident demeaner suddenly dissapear.

"Gee thanks Trunks that really makes me feel better about doing this," the small man said with anger and nervousness in his voice that could be easily noticed by a certain saiyan prince.

"Don't worry Baldy if you can't handle it we can get someone else to do it," he said then added to get a rise out of him,"and then you can go home and change your pants because I think you just shit yourself cause your chicken shit."

"Shut up Vegeta, I can handle it," the small man said angrilly mostly cause he really was ready to shit himself.

"That's enough come on Krillen get in position we'll cover you now hurry up," Trunks said getting annoyed with the two of them bickering and as Krillen flew off the teen grabbed Vegeta and pulled him along with him to go look for the other two androids.

Eighteen had went off on her own to get away from her companions and just relax until she heard something like rocks slipping down the hill nearby.

_' hmmm probably a squirrel or soomething' _she thought and closed her eyes.

_'It was offical I'm going to _die' Krillen thought shaking in fear as he waited to be obliterated by the android when his foot slipped sending a few pebbles down the side of his hiding spot. He relaxed a little bit when he saw that she didn't notice him and went back to sleeping and silently slid down the hill getting right behind him.

_'She's kinda cute when she's sleeping'_ he thought when he looked at her face to make sure she was still sleeping and bing the clutz he was dropped the remote that he was supposed to use to blow up the android.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he screamed and dived out of hiding to grab the device waking up Eighteen immedietly making her notice the weird little man diving into the ground.

"Who are you?... and what are you doing?" she asked as she watched Krillen lying with his head on the ground and his ass up in the air.

"Uhhh nothing," he said getting up and hiding the remote in his gi," I'm Krillen, uhhh what are you doing?" he said despreately trying to save his hide from getting blown up.

"Sleeping," was all she said sending them into an uncomfortable silence, noticing this she added," I'm Eighteen."

"Uhh I'm Krillen," he replied feeling a little awkard about making pleasent conversation with an android.

_'Just keep her talking Krillen, she won't kill you as long as you don't say anything stupid...I'm screwed' _he thought trying desperately to think of something else to say.

"What are you holding there?" he heard her ask not noticing that he was holding out the remote in his hand to her clear as day.

Meanwhile...

We got a problem here," Trunks said to Vegeta as they flew in search of the other two androids.

"And that would be..." the other saiyan replied obviously not interested.

"Cell is nearby we have to get to the androids before he does let's go," the teen explained flying off quickly followed by the older man who was more then ready to kill yet another nuisance.

* * *

ok that's it for now I think hopefully I can update soon please review and tell me what me what you think or give suggestions for the story till next time c ya :)


	34. an unthinkable love

good evening...or at least here it is, moving on yada yada yada long time no see lets get on to with the story (gee I should work for Hallmark)

* * *

_'Shit, shit, shit, she found it now wht am i going to do now' _Krillen thought getting even more nervous if that was possible around the female android.

"Excuse me baldie whenI ask you a question I expect you to answer it now let's try this again, what are you holding?" 18 asked getting annoyed by the little man in front of her.

_'Might as well come clean now Krillen she'll probably kill you anyway' _

"Alright, alright I'll tell you, its a remote to set of a bomb," he said suddenly feeling so guilty he couldn't even look her in the eye, which he couldn't figure out why.

"So what?" she asked

"Its to activate the bomb inside you at close range and the other guys your travelling with,"he explained still looking at the ground suddenly finding it very interesting.

the blond looked shocked at the human, _'how could he have possibly known about that? this ruins everything...wait a minute if he has a remote..'_

"If you were sent here to kill meKrillen then why haven't you yet?" she asked very curious this time about his answer/

This caught the fighter off guard and actually take a minute to think about this question.

"I don't know to be honest,whichconfuses me because I know that if I don't kill you now you'll destroy everyone else I care about but it feels like if I do this then I'm no better then you because you deserve to live just as much as I do," he explained praying to whoever was listening that she even somewhatly got what he was saying.

The girl didn't know whether to call him a pussy and remind him that she was artifical or hug him and thank him for making her feel human after all these years of being alone and all the tears that she wanted to shed but wasn't allowed to do. Before she knew what she was doing she walked over to him as if she wasn't in control of her own body.

_'Oh fuck I pissed her off here it comes' _Krillen thought covering his head and waiting for the final blow but it never came instead he felt a warm, soft and gentle touch on his cheek and turned to see that the girl wasn't trying to killhim to his relief instead she was...kissing him? Ok now he was confused.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked hesitantly looking in her direction.

18 just smiled and shook her head,"No I want to thank you Krillen, for not killing me and for seeing me as the human I once was instead of the android I am now," she explained and as she did her face got closer and closer to Krillen's until finally the smaller fighter suddenly became daring and kissd the blond girl on the lips without a thought in his head.

The two stayed together for quite a while both because they didn't want to face each other about the kiss nor did they want it to stop until finally the android pulled her face away blushing as red as a tomoto and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Krillen's entire head turning a dark shade of red.

"I gotta go I'll c ya around Krillen," 18 said taking off quickly to avoid confrontation of any kind.

Meanwhile the fighter just stood there dumbfounded as to what just happened but he knew he liked it, then cursed himself when it occured to him that he had to give a reason to Vegeta and Trunks as to why the female android was still alive and quickly went to smaking his head against the rock wall beside him.

* * *

well that's all for now this was kinda short but o well.


	35. Seventeen's demise

I know its been a while but o well anyway on with the story

* * *

The two male androids were starting to get irritated with the whole situation they were currently in, one minute their searching for their female companion and thenext this green lizzard thing shows up out of nowhere. 

"Who might you be friend," the black haired teen asked.

"I go by Cell boy," he said then chuckled," and I can guarantee after you find out why I'm here you won't consider me any friend of ours."

"Then why are you here _Cell_," Nineteen asked not liking the aura this creature carried with him. It was cold and evil and something in his head was screaming at him to run.

"If you really must know boys, I'm hear to eat you up..nice and slow," the creature said licking his lips hungrilly and quickly pounced at the two androids.

The boys dodged away as quickly as they could just missing their green opponent, Seventeen jumped behind him and tried to blast him from behind but unfortunately for him Cell was to quick. Cell simply held the blast in his hand and shot it right back at him sending the android flying into a nearby cliff. Nineteen decided to take his chances while he was distracted and charged at him but was simply thrown aside like an old rag doll.

_'What's with this guy he's got eyes at the back of his head' _Seventeen thought as he tried to stand up but found it no use and quickly fell back down. When he tried tried again he noticed Cell standing right in front of him and was quickly ataacked one more repeatedly.

Vegeta and Trunks had been searching for the androids for hours but they couldn't help but find it difficult seeing as how they had no kai, and just hoped Krillen was having more luck then they were. Just as they were right about to start heading back they turned back to see large blasts slamming into the side of a cliff repeatidly. Thinking it was Krillen getting himself killed by the female android or the bomb he flew over to investigate what was going on.

Eighteen was currently walking back towards her two companions with her head in the clouds about a certain bald headed miniature Z fighter that we all know and love when when the blasts suddenly brought her down to Earth once more.

_'What was that?' _she thought to herself then became really angry when she saw the blasts just above a rocky hill asuming it was Seventeen blasting away at something.

"He promised he wouldn't kill anything without me that fuckhead," the blond girl said out loud running towards the loud attacks.

Meanwhile...

Seventeen slowly opened his eyes as the seering pain shot through his entire body and slowly rose to his feet not wanting to show weekness.

_'Why the hell does this hurt so much, I'm not supposed to feel pain? I get kicked in the balls and feel nothing I don't get it' _the black haired teen thought to himself as he stood there catching his breathe.

"A pathetc display indeed you are I must say, I would expect this from a human no less but from an android...," Cell said shaking his head then added," your a disgrace."

Letting his anger get the best of him, Seventeen attacked Cell full force for embarrasing him the way he did but it didn't last long however because just as quickly as he attacked the green creature, in retailiation Cell used his tail and wrapped tightly around Seventeen's neck stopping him in his tracks instantly.

"There we are now snug as a bug I believe is the term the humans use for a situation as the one your in _boy_," Cell said mokingly and laughed evilly as he slowly stranged him tighter and tighter. Nineteen was about to go help his friend but the teen stopped him.

"No, Nineteen I need you to go find Eighteen...make sure he doesn't find her," he said with some difficulty as his body slowly went limp.

The quiet android just nodded as he ran off looking for his female companion, as soon as he was gone Cell turned his attention back on Seventeen. Suddenly the other android was jolted towards the monster before him.

"You know damn well those two can't run forever, after I'm done with you I'll destroy them both jut as easily as I destroyed you...nice and slow," Cell whispered in his ear just before hi tail turned into a giant vacuum and sucked up Seventeen into it until there was nothing left.

Eighteen had come just in time to see Seventeen eatin' up by Cell's tail and to watch the green monster suddenly evolve before her eyes. Before anyone knew it he had become stronger then before and his body became larger then it once was. With tears comming down her face for the first time since before she could remember she tried to run for Cell to him or her brother's death but was quickly stopped by Nineteen.

"Let me go, the basterd is going to die for this," she cried but the giant of a man's grip was to much for her at that time and the larger android hoisted herover his shoulder and flew off before Cell could notice them.

However Trunks and Vegeta stayed behind to see the full transformation and although they held it well, they were surprised by what they saw.

"If this is him with just one android, imagine what he is like with all three of them,"Trunks said turning to his father.

"He won't stick around for us to find out," Vegeta said then added beginning to take off," come on let's find the mini freak and get out of here.

* * *

YAY I finally finished this but I should finish this before my teacher decides to check my work c ya :) 


	36. a Plan

sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had exams and culminating and what not and I'm just glad there all over YAY I'M DONE HIGH SCHOOL anyway on with the story . enjoy.

* * *

The two androids were finding it more and more difficult to hide from the green monstrosity called Cell and Eighteen's grieving wasn't making things any easier. Since the death of Seventeen all she did was destroy anything and everything around her giving away their hiding spots easily causing them to be on the run again. 

"Eighteen you have to stop this," Nineteen said to the violent blond.

"I don't have to anything, if I want to destroy that area.." she said shooting in the direction she was talking about to make her point," then I can if I so wish."

"Well if you so wish to live then I suggest you knock it off because all your doing is drawing Cell closer and closer towards us," he explained.

"Let him come, I'm not afraid of him and Seventeen will be avenged," she screamed as she tried to attack Nineteen.

The large android easily side stepped her attack as she came for him, and turned to see her try to attack him behind. All he did was grab her ankle and pulled causing her to fly into his chest and he pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"I understand your human emotions are showing through once more Eighteen I am feeling them as well but we must learn to control them or we will destroy ourselves, Seventeen would not want that for you...besides its kind of hard to avenge the death of our loved ones when ourselves are dead don't you think," he explainedloosining his grip as he felt her slowly calm down.

"Your right," she said her voice muffled by Nineteen's chest," I hate to admit it but you are right, I'll try harder I promise...for my brother and for our sakes I'll try harder.

"Thank you," the giant android said smiling and let her go," alright now let's get out of here before that creature catches up to us.

Meanwhile...

"So we've got two loose androids running around and one freaky green thing getting a shit load stronger just from eating one of those androids...oh yeah were having a great day," Nia said sarcastically after Vegeta explained the situation to everyone.

"So what's are next move?"Piccolo asked the question that was on every one's minds

"Simple," Trunks said from his comfy corner of the room," we train..harder then we've ever trained before and more intense then we can but it can't be here or in the gravity room, we need somewhere with more space.

"And just where is this paradise of training of yours exist," Vegeta said glaring at him.

"The Time Chamber still exists does it not, we pair up and spend a day each in there, after that we may be ready but I'm not making any promises," the purple haired teen explained.

"I don't know Trunks if we did use it that would be our last chance to use the time chamber in this lifetime-"Goku was interrupted by a telepathic message coming in from none other then Cell himself.

_"This is for the androids or any other over confident suicidal fighters that think they can defeat me, I am holding a battle tournament in one week from day, it appears I've become very bored as of late and need an excuse to kill something so here are the rules if I win I destroy you all if you then I won't. Remember one week."_

"that was informative," Gohan said dryly then turned to his father," dad I don't think we have a choice anymore we need the time chamber," he explained to Goku.

"Your right alright let's do this," Goku sighed and began to fly up to the look out followed by the rest of the Z warriors.


	37. The Time Chamber

hello hello yes I'm back after my week on vacation hoorah and what not anyway on with the story

* * *

The Z fighters all stood on the look out waiting impatiently to see who was going in first into the Time Chamber which was quickly chosen by compatibility. Tien with Yamcha and Krillen, Goku with Gohan, Piccolo with Nia and much to Vegeta's dislike he with Trunks but The trio were up first due to a unanimus vote that they needed the most training and practice of them all naturally pissing off the three men. 

"Stupid saiyans," Yamcha mumbled to himself," think we need the most training cause were human pfft they can go to hell."

"Your only half right, one other human and two Nameks think so also," Piccolo said smirking at the man's shocked face obviously forgetting he had incredible hearing.

"Whatever," he said embarrased and kept walking into the room with the other two warriors. As the door closed behind him all the others could do was wait for 24 hours before seeing who would go next for training.

"So tell me again why I'm not training my sister again I'm sure I could be a better influence on her as a saiyan then a Namek could I think," the saiyan prince said still pissed off with the pairings.

"Well for two reasons honney," Bulma said walking up to her husband," first off you'd be more challenged against Trunks here then with Nia and vise versa with Nia, Trunks and Piccolo and besides Piccolo won't turn the poor girl into another well you," she added shrugging her shoulders and smiling innocently so he wouldn't kill her for that.

_'Damn that woman I'm a sucker for that smile and she knows it but I suppose I really shouldn't kill my mate I still need some one to cook and mate for me but damn her to the bloody bouls of hell' _he thought grinding his teeth then came to the conclusion that if I can't kill her then I'll just threaten her life.

"Well the hell that's supposed to mean, woman what's so bad about me that Nia should pick up," he argued folding his arms.

"Well there's your eating, habits, your manners, the way you treat people, your over confidence...did I miss anything," Goku said not missing the chance to watch Vegeta go off the deep end.

"Yeah his addiction to day time soap operas," Trunks added thinking the same thing as Goku causing everybody to burst out laughing and crying partly from the idea of Vegeta watching soap operas yelling 'NANCY NOOOO' at the tv or the fact that the vein in his head was about to pop.

"YOU LITTLE BASTERD HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT NOT EVEN THE ONNA KNOWS ABOUT THAT," Vegeta screamed.

"Just one of my dirty little secrets I know about you guys," Trunks shrugged calmly which just pissed off the saiyan even more making the younger one laugh hysterically. As Bulma laughed she looked over at Trunks and noticed something she hadn't really noticed before about him. The young man seemed to laugh and looked exactly like Vegeta but whenever he did laugh his eyes would close like hers did and could piss off Vegeta just by being casual like she could as well and then it hit her...this was her son and wondered if Vegeta knew as well.

"TELL ME WHO TOLD YOU I WATCH SOAP OPERAS."

No.. no he didn't.

24 hours later...

Next was Gohan and Goku to train and they were more then happy to leave the fuming vegeta and laughing Trunks behind ,"YOUR GONNA GET IT WHEN WE GO IN THERE I SWEAR BOY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO F-"

"Okay let's get started," Goku said slamming the door so his 10 year old son wouldn't hear Vegeta's colourful use of metaphors, Goku just smiled back as they went towards the house that was theirs until they were done training which was fully supplied with everything they needed to get by. After eating a small snack (think thanksgiving dinner) they decided to get started.

The two stood face to face in a fighting stance and then faster then the blink of an eye they shot off from their spots towards each other, Gohan prepared to kick his father in the neck but was quickly blocked as were all of the rest of his attacks. It seemed that their training was based around Gohan getting around Gou's blocks to hit him, at first he thought it was a training method that his father was using to train him but then noticed that his father hadn't laid a finger on him fearing that he would break him. The boy suddenly became pissed off and gathered most of his strength to attack his father with one mighty blow knocking Goku to the ground with a mighty thud.

"Whoe Gohan what was th-"

"Why aren't you attacking me," Gohan said angrilly standing infront of his father.

"What do you mean we were training," Goku said

"No I was training you were just standing there blocking my moves, how am I supposed to defend myself when there's nothing to defend myself against dad? Nevermind I'm going to train by myself it's probably more challenging," the boy said walking off leaving behind a dumbfounded Goku.

"But I-" but the man couldn't think of anything to keep his son there and sighed knowing he was right so he started to train off on his own so that his son could blow off some steam. Later he walked over to find his son beating the shit out of a punching bag and as he watched he couldn't help but think better the punching bag then him.

"Uhhh Gohan it's time for dinner son," Goku said watching the kid give one final kick causing the bag to leak large amounts of sand through the seem. The silently the boy followed his father giving him the look of death which kinda scared the older saiyan a little bitbut mostly worried him especially with how quiet he was during his meal.

"Son I'm sorry about this afternoon, but you'll understand this better when your parent some day but I don't want to hurt you, call me a coward for it if you want to but I don't no parent ever want to hit their child I bet you even Vegeta will hesitate before even letting Trunks even step into the GR room," he explained seeing his son's expression stay the same for a few minutes bfore looking up at him.

"I know dad I'm sorry to but you need to think logicly here how much good are you going to do me by letting me win all the time for when I have to fight Cell, just promise me we'll at least try to toughen up against me," Gohan said hopefully.

"Deal" Goku said smiling.

The next morning the pair began training once more and stood the same as they did the day before Goku thinking the whole time_ think of someone else think of someone else._ Then once more the two of them shot off towards each other faster then a rocket and to Gohan's delight both fighters were putting up a dcent fight knocking each other to the gorund but at the same time getting right back up again to fight each other. At one point Goku didn't realise that he wasn't fighting his son for a moment and went Super Saiyan sending a insanely large attack in Gohan's direction.

The boy looked on shocked at what his father had done but quickly realised he needed to do something and the only thing he could do was try and block it with his hands which took every bit of strength within him to try and stop. He could feel his burning from the attack but he still fought against until finally it surronded his body and his whole body felt like it was on fire as he screamed out in pain as it consumed him. Then something stirred in him to still block the attack that he could still stop it, he didn't know how he knew but he suddenly found himself gathering all the power he could muster and with one mighty cry there was a loud explosion and a huge blinding light consumed the entire chamber.

Meanwhile...

Goku stood there absolutely stunned at what he had done and what he was watching the attack he created was to large for Gohan to dodge, so he blocked but when the light shawn through he didn't know whether his son was alive or not and couldn't help but think the worst, that he might have actually killed his own son.

"GOHAN!" he screamed as tears formed in his eyes without realising it when the explosion subsided and he flew as fast as he could towards the small brilliant light comming from where Gohan was just moments before. When he got there he had the shock of his life there standing before him was Gohan as a super saiyan struggling to stand as he caught his breathe. The boy looked up to see his father watching him with concerned eyes before everything went black.

He woke up a little later seeing the same thing he saw before he passed out, Goku sat there watching over his son like a hawk full of guilt that he was the one to put his son in the position he was in.

"Kami Gohan I am so sorry, you scared the shit out of me but I never expected you to do that of all things but man am I glad you did it," he said pulling his son into a bear hug.

"What did I do?" Gohan asked confused all he remembered was his dad looking at him confused and scared.

" Son don't you remember? You became a super saiyan before you passed out," he explained the boy looked at his father dumbfounded thinking there was no way he could have done that.

"Are you sure?"

"Son trust me people don't just randomly start glowing with a gold aura, besides your sister of course. Give it try and see if you can do it again," Goku said helping his son out of bed.

Goku tried to do what he did before and mustered all the power he had at that moment and low and behold BOOM he was glowing brighter then Polaris. Later that day training was a lot more interesting.

The end of the day...

Father and son walked out of the time chamber smirking confidently," it went well in there I take it then," Piccolo said leaning against a nearby pole.

"We learned a trick or two," Goku said and as if on que Gohan sneezed becoming super saiyan instantly.

"DUDE YOU STOLE MY SNEEZING THING I'LL TURN YOU INTO CHOP SUIE I DEMAND A COPY RIGHT ON THAT" Nia cried chasing her brother around the look out both in super saiyan amsuing the rest of the fighters until finally Piccolo grabbed the girl by the back of the collar stopping her instantly.

"Let's go kid you can beet up your brother later," he said walking her into the chamber.

* * *

ok that's it for now and I know that sucked by hey whatever.Review and tell me what you think or give suggestions or whatever c ya. 


	38. Growing Pains

hello all how are ye fine readers of my fan fiction? I have some advice as well as a story for you if you ever consider working at Burger King watch out for the broiler it will burn you like a mofo just thought you should know that :)

* * *

Piccolo walked into the Time Chamber still carrying Nia by her collar until they made it to the house and then dropped her on her butt laughing at the look she gave him. 

"Cranky much today kid," Piccolo said walking away.

_'You would two if you had shooting pains through your chest' _Nia thought rubbing her chest in pain then followed her mentor to their training area.

"Alright kid its been a while since I trained you so you better have been practicing got it cause I ain't going easy on you for one second," the Namek explained and prepared to fight when he received a nod from his student, the two fought for what seemed like hours and the whole time Piccolo could help but sense that the girl kept whimpering when he hadn't even touched her yet.

"OK kid that's enough for today we'll take a break," he sighed stopping.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong we can keep going if you want I can still go," Nia replied seeing the agitation in the man's eyes hating the fact that she might look weak.

"No," he said in a commanding voice," I need to meditate so go eat and get some rest we'll start again at dawn," he said a little more gently and watched her walk towards the house as he sat and began his meditation. He did mean it when he said he needed to meditate but he planed on doing it a lot later, his student had him worried which was why he felt the need to start now.

"There's no way I could hurt her that easily and she's gone longer then five hours of training without even needing to stop for a break, she couldn't she's to passionate so why now," he said to himself as he closed his eyes knowing there was something definitely not right here.

Later on that night after hours of meditation he came to no solution to easing his mind but only continued to trail off to the girl sleeping in the house and like any friend couldn't help but be a bit worried out of his skull. Sighing in frustration he walked back towards the house to see what his student was up to and found her curled up on the floor with tears streaming down her face in pain.

"Piccolo please make it stop it hurts so bad," she cried desperately to him making his heart break.

He quickly rushed over to her picking her up as gently as he could and carried her to her bed lying her down just as gently afraid that one wrong move and she would break like glass.

"Talk to me kid what's wrong with you?" the Namek said trying not to sound worried.

"I don't know everything just hurts, my chest, my legs, my back, my arms, they all feeling like their being all stretched out at once and it feels like someone is kicking me in the stomach from the inside," she tried to explain still crying with no sign of stopping.

After thinking about it for a minute it suddenly hit him as to why she was in so much pain and he couldn't have felt dummer for not thinking of it.

_'Growing Pains'_

Thinking of nothing else he could do, the Namek popped a Senzu bean in her mouth and held her in his arms in an attempt to calm her down which seemed to work because within 10 minutes her cries became hiccups and her grip on his cloths loosened. Piccolo was relieved as he laid her down and covered with a blanket that she was at last sleeping and relaxed tomorrow would be better he knew at least fora little while. As he walked out of her room he couldn't help but wonder about something she said, he could understand why her legs, arms and back would hurt but why her chest? That was an odd spot for growing pains as far as he was concerned but dismissed it returning to his meditation nearby in case the growing pains started again.

The next day Nia woke up feeling a hell of a lot better then what she did when she went to sleep the night before and couldn't help but feel a little bit different then what she was feeling the day before as well. She quickly got up and put her fighting outfit on realising how late is was and as she looked in the mirror her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"What the hell are those?" she asked herself turning to the side to see two bumps coming out of her chest which were clearly seen through her gi although at the same time still very small.

_'oh well maybe he won't notice' _she thought running out of the house towards her teacher in the training area. While making her way she could help but feel very awkward as the extra weight jumped around as she ran towards Piccolo.

"Morning Piccolo I'm sorry I'm late," she said catching her breath.

"Whatever let's just get-" the Namek was cut off when he looked at his student catch her breath the first thing he noticed were the bumps sticking out of Nia's gi.

_'No fucking way are those things growing in already' _Piccolo thought angrily knowing this was going to be weird, especially for him what if he accidentally touched one by mistake? Would she take it personally?

"Piccolo are you OK?" Nia asked looking at him really weird.

"Yeah let's just get started but first do you have those things restrained?" he asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" she asked thinking _'fuck he noticed.'_

"Those, those things are you wearing one of those restraining doohickeys for those bumpy things," he said realising how stupid he sounded when he looked at his student looking at him like he just grew an extra head.

"C'mon," he sighed," there's no way your fighting with those things flapping in the wind," he said feeling weirder and weirder by the moment.

They walked into the house and Piccolo automatically looked through drawers and wardrobes looking for what he was talking about until at last he found them...in his room? Fuck it he thought and looked for one that would fit the girl who just looked confused up at him. He threw the one that said A34 on it and turned around.

_'Why am I even doing this ? I'm not her fucking father' _he thought angrily as he left the room so she could put it on, which he was not showing her how by any circumstances, and walked outside to wait for her.

She walked out a little later looking really embarrassed about the whole situation refusing to meet his eyes, and got into her fighting position waiting for Piccolo to do the same.

"Best idea any one of us have had all day," the Namek grunted before taking off towards the girl and Nia doing the same and soon they were in battle training with all they had.

Still pissed about what happened that morning he couldn't help thinking about it not realising he was taking his anger out on his opponent who was trying desperately to keep up with his moves and defend herself.

_'I can't keep this up much longer_' she thought right before she was chucked back by Piccolo's strong force and before she could stand he was attacking her once more leading them past the training area to an opening where it seemed to come to a very long drop.

"Piccolo stop I can't keep up," she begged but still in his thoughts he blasted her right over the cliff knocked out cold. It was after he heard the splash that it finally sunk into him what he just did.

"Fuck NIA!" he cried looking into the water below and without a second thought flew down there after her searching frantically for his student.

Nia meanwhile could faintly hear somebody calling her name which at first started off as Piccolo's voice but quickly turned into a woman's voice that sounded faintly familiar but at the same time so distant. She slowly opened her eyes to see a woman, who seemed to be completely made of water holding her hand out to her and smiling.

_"Now is the time child, embrace your true power. Embrace us all" _She said quietly.

Nia closed her eyes for one second and opened them to see four other women holding their hands out to her after a light hesitation she gave her hand to the water maiden who quickly pulled into a hug quickly joined by the other women who all disappeared but were somehow still near.

Suddenly Nia's eyes turned a greenish blue that matched the water and large waves began to form on the surface of the river. Piccolo became suddenly very paranoid as he watched the waves grow larger until they reached over the cliffs until they stopped in front of Piccolo. Before he could react a body rose out of the last large wave made completely of water from hair to toe, the woman opened her turquoise eyes and stared at the Namek's Cole black ones.

_"The child's full power has been released and emraced by the child herself. These powers she must learn to control on her own as her mother before her did as did her mother before her. You will guard her as she does so as will the others you fight side by side with. As it has been said so it has been done," _she said finally and then she transformed back into an unconscious Nia .

Piccolo quickly caught her before she could fall and flew her back to the house as he coughed up all the water she had been holding in her lungs, relieving her teacher once more as they made back to their 'house'.

"Piccolo," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her," why didn't you stop, I asked you to stop and you didn't, why didn't you hear me?" she asked worriedly thinking something was wrong with him.

"Fuck kid I don't know don't make me feel worse then I already do alright," he said sitting down still holding her protectively in his arms.

"Sorry but I was scared for you," she said finally after a few minutes," I was scared something happened to you that made you do that," she explained still not looking at him straight in the eye. This struck a nerve in the older man, how do you tell a kid that you almost killed her cause you were pissed off at her for having growing pains making an awkward silence fill the air.

"Thank you," Nia said changing the subject and sitting in front of him.

"For what?"

"Helping me find a bra when we both knew that it was extremely awkward especially with knowing that you didn't have to do it," she explained still looking down, embarrassment creeping into her cheeks once more.

Still feeling the awkward silence Nia said no more and only sat there in front of her mentor quietly until she felt strong arms wrap around her small body in a comforting gesture.

"Anytime kid, what are teachers for," she heard Piccolo say which brought a smile to her face and for the first that day she was able to look the man in the eye.

The two prepared to leave the Time Chamber after more training both solo and together and now Nia could control all the powers she had awakened within herself which she gave full credit to Piccolo for.

"Do you think they'll notice?"she asked facing the door to the look out.

"Kid, a blind man could see them a mile away sorry," he said knowing exactly what she was talking about facing the door as well listening to the girl sigh defeated.

"Don't worry about it, they give you trouble and there ass is grass by yours truly got it," he said looking down at her smiling back at him.

"Got it."

As they left the room and entered the look out everyone looked at them shocked especially a certain people who couldn't keep silent about it.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister freak," Vegeta said enraged by her state.

"Oh lay off its not his fault she's developing into a woman early," Bulma defended and smiled at Nia proudly," you look gorgeous Hun, your gonna be a heartbreaker when you get older don't be ashamed.

Goku couldn't help but get the urge to wanna cover her up in as much clothing as possible but at the same time knew he couldn't stop mother nature from taking its course.

Trunks decided to take the spot light off Nia the best way he knew how from his teachings as a child...piss off Vegeta.

"Alright drama queen, get off your soap box already and get some training done shall we?" he said dryly.

"WHAT I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BIT-" Vegeta was cut off by his wife stomping on his foot.

"Don't even finish that sentence," she said to him before walking up to Trunks.

"Be careful alright, last thing we need is for you two to get yourselves killed," she said then kissed the teenager on the forehead completely catching the young man off guard and pissing off the saiyan prince even more.

_'She knows I wonder how long it will take him to realise I look like his infant son' _Trunks thought then pulled Bulma in a hug and quickly went into the Time Chamber followed by his pissed off father.

* * *

well that's it for now could you people please review and tell me what you think please thank you it'd be nice to know if people are still reading this. Till next time friends. 


	39. anger management

yes I'm back again OH NO but the more I update the faster the story will end so on with it then

* * *

"So you gonna explain what exactly that was all about brat?" Vegeta said completely misunderstanding the situation that played out in front of him before they locked themselves in the Time Chamber. 

_'If that runt thinks he can take my woman away from me he's got another thing coming' _he thought possessively.

Trunks turned around to see his father enraged and just gave a disgusted look and continued walking towards the training area thinking_ 'Oh Kami that's fucking gross she's my mom man, so wrong on so many levels...but for the sake of getting a rise out of the old fart let's play along' _looking over his shoulder with an evil glint in his eye and crossed his fingers in his pockets.

"Look Bulma ain't my type alright," Trunks started," not that she doesn't look like a good fuck or nothing but as far as I'm concerned she just looks like a piece of ass," he continued calmly sensing that he hit a nerve.

"You...bastard...I'll kill you for saying that about my wife," Vegeta hissed through clenched through his teeth as he folded his hands into white knuckled fists and took off at the speed of light.

_'3...2...1..' _the teenager easily ducked as Vegeta flew over his head flying a good twenty feet away from where Trunks was on his head, he watched the lavender haired boy walked up to him and squat to his level.

"You fight to much with your pride you know that," he said making Vegeta look at him funny as he continued," its gonna get you killed before your son will ever have a chance to remember you and the woman you defend will be lonely for the rest of her life grieving over your sorry ass so why don't you stop wasting both our times do everyone a favor and think before you attack someone sound good to you."

All this did was make Vegeta growl at him but at the same time he was actually considering his choices here and finally decided to calm down and agree to act like fighter instead of an animal.

"As much you don't want to your going to have to let me teach you how to use your anger and use it to your advantage," Trunks explained once more.

"What the hell would you know about the way I work?" the saiyan prince asked angrily.

"Let's just say were both cut from the same cloth," he replied grinning secretively.

Vegeta just gave him a suspicious look but continued to listen," its kinda easy actually all you have to do is force it out of your head enough to both think logically and put all your anger into your performance as a fighter."

_'Sadly that actually made sense' _Vegeta thought defeated as he pushed the rage he had for what the boy had said to him and hopefully without the twerp noticing he smiled evilly and shot one huge beam at Trunks catching him off guard and knocking the wind out of him as he slammed into the ground with a mighty thump.

"I think you got it," he grunted as he watched his father standing over him triumphantly almost making Trunks want to kick him to the ground but thought against it letting his father have his moment.

"Work on it and you might just be able to super saiyan some day," he added by demonstrating his own super saiyan abilities completely killing his father's victory. It was his one weakness that he couldn't go Super saiyan and a small tiny insignificant part of him regretted doing it but it was to make a point.

"How cou-"

"Bulma taught me, I was an angry kid. Once she taught me how to control my anger I could easily ascend to super saiyan ...it was even easier afterwards to become Super Saiyan 2," he said powering up even more to the next level.

"Your cocky boy I'd work on that if I were you as well as that little habit you have of talking to much," he added walking away from the young man who was secretly disappointed in the fact that his father refused to be proud of him and even worse would rather train by himself then with him.

_'Why did you think he'd be different? She warned you didn't she?' _he scolded himself and went off to train himself pushing himself as far as he could go and then some feeling he had something to prove not only to himself but also to his father that he could be proud of him even without knowing who he really was.

Both had been training themselves for hours before deciding to return to the house, when Vegeta got there food was already waiting for him as was the teenager who only sat there eating his food quiet as a mouse, all the saiyan could do was watch him from a distance and notice a few small details that he never saw before like he fact that the food tasted exactly like Bulma's and everything he did reminded him of Bulma. At the same time however he never realised how much he reminded him of himself, by the look of him he had over worked himself to become stronger.

"What's wrong with you brat?" he asked suddenly surprising Trunks," your quite."

"I do recall someone mentioning that I talked to much and that I should work on it," he replied not looking up from his food making Vegeta eat his words quickly as he sat down and started eating as he did so he couldn't help but ask a question that had been plaguing him for some time.

"Boy where is your father and mother?"

"Well I can't remember my father that well but I know I met him, he was a hot head like me and got himself killed out of blind rage leaving me to be raised by Gohan, and my mother well Bulma is it as far as I know," he said smacking his head in his mind for saying that who knows if it was safe to say if he was his son or not.

"What's that supposed to mean," Vegeta said confused _'Was Bulma this boy's mother?'_

"Gohan lived with her so naturally I lived with them also, she taught me everything I know including how to cook," he said shoving more chicken in his mouth.

"Did you know my son," he asked suddenly curious about how his own child fared without his father (how ironic).

"For a while I guess he didn't last long in that world, to innocent I suppose," he said remembering the day he watched his father killed in front of him shattering all innocence he held within himself turning him into nothing but a killer as far as he was concerned.

He looked up to see Vegeta ready to punch a hole in the wall after hearing that one, must of struck a nerve somewhere in his pride know that the future prince of saiyans couldn't hack it in the big bad future and couldn't help but shake his head at the man for his stupidity for not realising it earlier that he had basically admitted he was Vegeta's son.

"I'm going to bed see ya tomorrow," Trunks said getting up and leaving Vegeta to his tormented thoughts.

The saiyan prince noticed that as the teenager left he looked disappointed at something as if he had missed something here, but how important could it possibly be to me, he thought lying in bed until he fell asleep.

_Vegeta's Dream_

_"Its gonna get you killed before your son will ever have a chance to remember you and the woman you defend will be lonely for the rest of her life grieving over your sorry ass so why don't you stop wasting both our times do everyone a favor and think before you attack someone sound good to you."_

_"Congrats Veggie, you have a son" she said walking over to him and handing over her nephew to his father._

_"Well I can't remember my father that well but I know I met him, he was a hot head like me and got himself killed out of blind rage leaving me to be raised by Gohan, and my mother well Bulma is it as far as I know."_

_"For a while I guess he didn't last long in that world, to innocent I suppose"_

_He looked disappointed at something as if he had missed something._

_"Prepare to watch him die saiyan," Cell's voice filled Vegeta's dream as he watched an image of the boy lying battered on the ground when the green monster suddenly shot a hole straight through his body killing him instantly._

_"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO" he felt himself scream_

_end of dream_

"NNNNNNOOOO," Vegeta found himself saying as he woke up in middle of the night in his bed, he jumped out of it quickly and quietly went to Trunks room and looked in reassuring himself by his breathing that he was alive and that it was only a dream.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he went back to bed.

The next day they were right back at training again putting every once they had into the battle making them grow stronger and stronger by the minute as they did vegeta felt himself growing more stronger as they fought.

_'This is exactly what I needed to do what I need to do I'm so close I can feel it' _he thought to himself as he fought the teenager in front of him and suddenly the dream from before played back in his head again from beginning to the end when the boy was killed.

_"Prepare to watch him die saiyan," Cell's voice filled Vegeta's dream as he watched an image of the boy lying battered on the ground when the green monster suddenly shot a hole straight through his body killing him instantly._

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO" he screamed suddenly and out of nowhere a beam of light shot out of his body causing him to glow brilliantly.

_"Its gonna get you killed before your son will ever have a chance to remember you and the woman you defend will be lonely for the rest of her life grieving over your sorry ass"_

Suddenly the light burst even brighter temporarily blinding Trunks completely, until the dimmed at last and there before him was his father shinning brighter then anything else he'd ever seen before because not only had he ascended Super Saiyan he had actually gone one up making him equal with him.

Vegeta powered down after a while catching his breathe thinking to himself _'its about fucking time' _and looked at Trunks both agreeing without saying anything that they were both most definitely ready to go but just for the hell of it let's give it another go for shits and giggles.

When they finally decided to stop playing around and come out Bulma looked just about ready to cry as she watched her son and husband walk out of there ready to fight with their lives feeling more powerful and accomplished then she had seen either one feel for quite some time.

"All right guys now that we know every one's good and ready for the fight of our lives, let's relax and enjoy what might be the last time we spend on Earth then we'll kick that son of a bitch's green ass," Goku said receiving agreeing grins and nods from all around.

* * *

YAY another one bites the dust anyway I'm sleepy so good night 


	40. last day

alrighty guys I know its been a while since I updated but its not like anyone is really reading this anyway so on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Chi will be back by supper safe and sound and I promise Gohan WILL come back in one piece," Gohan said as he and his son walked out the door to join Krillin for a day off fishing and celebrate Gohan's birthday who was turning 11 years old.

"Gee where have I heard that line before," the woman said to herself and smiled as she heard her 10 year old daughter giggling at her mother.

"So what do you say while the boys are having there little guys day out we have a little girl time of our own," Chi chi suggested,"say work on working together with those inner women of yours then make some food for your brother's dinner tonight and possibly find some cloths that fit you properly," she added referring to Nia's new power that only her and Piccolo knew about and the fact that the young girl was already wearing between a high A cup and a small B and fitting awkwardly in her shirts and gis.

"Sounds good, where do we start?" the girl asked being led by her mother to her and Goku's bedroom where she started collecting a few things.

"Well from what you've told me these women all have their elements and pretty much have a personality of their own so you have to get to know them all at once, you know work as a one woman team, you understand?" Chichi asked not surprised by her daughter's confused look.

"OK basically were turning the bathroom into a spa baby, let me explain," she said starting the tap and adding bath salts and bubbles to it and lighting candles and opened the window open a crack to let in a light cool breeze.

Before Nia knew what was happening she felt something goopie and thick on her face and looked up at her mother with a look that demanded an explanation.

"Its an organic beauty mask Hun, basically your wearing mud made from plants," she said as she began putting the mud on her own face.

"Why am I wearing mud?" she asked truly convinced that her mother had truly lost her mind.

"You'll see now get into the tub and just relax baby and let the bubbles wash your worries away," she said sliding in herself as Nia did and just as she thought Nia enjoyed every muddy, bubbly minute of it and smiled at the look on her daughter's face.

"You still don't get why your doing this do you?" she asked dryly watching her shake her head innocently then explained," well baby basically if you want to spoil your girlfriends in there you have to treat them as a woman should treat herself so in order to treat all the girl's fairly to train as one you have a bubble bath."

"Run that one by me again mom?"

"Well Hun its easy the bath is for the water sprite, the scented candles are for your fiery side, the bath salts and mud mask is for Earth for these things began from her soil, and the breeze is for the wind," she explained seeing Nia get her point feeling them already working happily connecting together inside her body," now combine the aura's of everything around you and watch the beauty of fighting a woman can create," she added and smiled at the girl proudly combining the energy of everything around her.

First the flames of the candles combined into a soapy water sphere and a thin but protective layer of mud from both her and her mother's face consumed the ball followed by the wind picking the unused bath crystals off the counter and blew them around the sphere and a beautiful pattern of dancing blues, purples, greens and pinks as a warm glow shown through the brown shell as it cracked revealing thick patterns light throughout the room.

"Woh" was the only thing that Nia could say to describe what she had created.

Chi chi watched on with pride as the girl taught herself to control her power as elemental saiyan and couldn't help but think back to when she was only a small child playing with Gohan.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Chi chi sat under a tree with her two infant children as she prepared a picnic for her family, as she did she noticed a giggling noise coming from behind her and turned to see her daughter clapping her hands in glee and looked out to where she was looking to see her husband training._

_"Oh you like that do you? well think again becau-" the woman had to stop herself as she watched in shock to see her her 1 year old child watching every move anticipating what he would do next absolutely mesmerized by it as if it were a dance to her and turned to see her two year old son getting into the food. Quickly followed by his father of course._

_Nia just slided away from them and quickly as possible making no sudden movements fearing for her body parts._

_"Good girl, you may not be be a scholar but you most definitely got woman's intuition down to a tee," she said picking up baby Nia who only smiled at her mother and started clapping her hands again._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Chi chi knew she could do nothing but support the girl who had been like a daughter to her since Goku put her in her arms but now first the first it was her who was teaching Nia how to use her strengths to achieve one of her greatest accomplishments and knew that although it was only a small problem to conquer it was still the one thing she could help Nia with to become a great that not even the great saiyan prince himself could do.

"C'mon baby let's everything ready dinner before they eat everything else when they get home," Chi chi said leaving the bathroom followed by her daughter.

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright I got another one that makes three fish think it'll be enough?" Gohan asked pulling the giant fish on shore.

"Well those should cover you, your sister and me...better get one more for your mother, Krillen, Yamcha and Tien," Goku said casually earning him a what-crack-are-you-on look from Krillen.

As Gohan went off to do more fishing Krillen sat next to Goku under a tree and laid back enjoying the moment," hey Goku why are you so confident that were going to beat Cell?"

"What made you think I was confident?" the spiky haired saiyan asked back.

"Well its just that you tell us to take a day off to relax you must have a plan right a new move or something"

"Nope in fact I don't think we'll win at all," he said turning to Krillen's shocked face,"I just want everyone to enjoy their last peaceful moment on Earth."

"Makes sense I guess," Krillen replied seeing his logic.

After Gohan caught the last fish the three guys spent the afternoon just goofing around which basically consisted of Goku and Gohan scaring the shit out of Krillen and pulling pranks on him, which of course is always fun. After a while they came to a tall apple tree with a giant hole in the side of it. Goku walked up to it and started to shake it viciously dropping pretty much every piece of fruit in its branches, which were quickly caught by the young saiyan and Krillen's head.

"I think that's all of them," Goku said looking for any he missed.

"Except that one," Krillen said rubbing his head and pointing at the lonely apple stuck in the hole.

Goku looked up at the whole and memories suddenly flooded his head of the day that hole appeared there.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The son family went out for their family walk with Chi chi holding Nia and Goku pushing Gohan in his car stroller when hey stopped to look at the scenery._

_"Wow isn't it beautiful Goku?" Chi chi said captivated by the forest._

_"Sure is," Goku said taking his hand off the stroller to block the sun from his eyes, not noticing that the cart holding their son was rolling further and further away from them._

_"Kids look there its a mommy bird and a daddy bird and baby birds, just like our family, do you see...OH MY GOD GOHAN," the couple turned to see their three year old flying down the hill at a dangerous speed._

_"GOHAN HOLD ON I'M COMMING," Goku cried chasing after his child as fast as he could but it only felt like he was getting further and further away from him._

_Chi chi watched franticly holding her 2 year old daughter when she noticed what was ahead," GOKU THE TREE WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE," she cried turning away unable to watch what would happen next._

_Seeing the tree ahead made Goku run faster but he knew he wouldn't have made it until a huge flash of light came out of nowhere and the toddler shot out of the stroller and flew through the air the car toy crashed into nothing more then splinters leaving only the hole as a reminder. Goku quickly doe and caught his son before any real harm could be done and looked him over quickly to make sure he was ok._

_"GOKU HOW COULD HAVE LET GO OF THE STROLLER," Chi chi screamed taking her son from her husband and smothered both him and his sister._

_"Sorry Chi I didn't mean to but he's ok right?" Goku said handing her Gohan's hat._

_Son, Goku you are the most irresponsible man I have ever met."_

_"Ya gotta work on that," he said looking at the hole that was left behind knowing very well how it got there._

_"I don't what I'm going to do with you," the woman said shaking her head and walking off with her children._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"DAD," Goku heard his son call and turned to see Gohan know almost a teenager standing in front of him looking annoyed.

"Sorry what was that son I didn't hear you?" he replied.

"Were heading home dad its getting late," he repeated and started walking off back home.

"Right behind you."

The party was small but much appreciated by the young man that the get together was held for, it was only for or five but it seemed more then enough for him grateful for well almost all the presents he got he could have gone without Nia throwing his cake in his face.

After everyone had left and the kids had gone to bed, Goku and Chi chi lied in each others arms wanting to be nowhere else in the world then in that very spot there.

"Goku make me a promise please?" Chi chi asked almost in a begging tone of voice.

"What is it Hun?" Goku wondered.

"Promise me my family will come home to me tomorrow please," she whispered into his chest.

"I can promise at least two out of three guarantee will eating dinner here tomorrow with you but that's the best I can do," he said trying to put her mind at ease.

"I'd prefer a perfect score,"she said rolling over and drifting off into a restless sleep leaving Goku awake and worried for what the future would bring.

The next morning was very quiet and completely opposite as to what the Son household should sound like, with one final hug and kiss from the kids and Goku and an extra whispered 'I love you' whispered in her year from her husband they were gone leaving only behind a small speck until even that was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's done hopefully I'll update sooner good night ppl


	41. Round one

hey y'all wazzup (yes in that sentence I invented the cowboy gangster) how ya doin' ? sry its been a while but on with the story HOORAH

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've all decided to join me have you?" Cell said as the Z fighters landed in the arena where they were also greeted by other Earth fighters and a news cast ready to televise the whole fight competition.

"Who the hell are all these guys?" Tien asked looking around at all the people surrounding one particular fighter with a black afro and a confident smirk who was more then happy to talk to the media who was there.

"Hercule sir over here I'm with channel six news can you tell please, what chance do you think these other fighters have against Cell?" he asked eager to hear what the man had to say.

"Well as far as I can tell they all seem like good fighters but as we all know I Hercule will be the victor today," the man replied confidently signing autographs to his adoring fans.

"He seems...nice," Nia said watching him with a dry look while everyone else looked at her with a what-crack-are-you-smoking kinda look.

Meanwhile Cell stood on the other side of the arena looking none to pleased in fact he's was down right annoyed by the fact that this stupid overly confident human who would most likely get killed was getting more attention then he was. This _was_ his fighting tournament after all and these little turd munchers in all honesty should be bowing before the great Cell if you asked him.

"All right you squirming worms of pus let's get started I fear I'm growing anxious as the minutes pass which is bad news for you for that only makes my urge to kill you grow stronger so let's do begin," Cell said.

"I agree I'll go first and get this over with before anymore people get hurt," Hercule said bravely walking up to the green alien ready to plow him into the ground, or at least that's what he thought in his little Hercule world.

Up in the nearby cliffs...

"Who does that fool think he is trying to defeat Cell?" Eighteen asked Nineteen who was watching the battle along side her," how much you wanna bet he gets himself killed within the first five minutes?" she added chuckling to herself.

"My money is on two, five is just giving way more credit then he needs to feed that ego of his," the red headed android replied chuckling along with the blond beauty.

"Eighteen are we going to go down there and fight for our lives or hide here and wait till someone kills him for us?" Nineteen asked, the question had been eating at him for quite some time and he was now ready for an answer.

"Let me answer that question with another Nineteen,"she said looking at him then added,"what the hell does it look like we're doing?"

"Hiding and watching it is then." he aid and the two went back into a comfortable silence to watch the battle.

Cell watched amused as the over confident human with the hideous hair came over and prepared for the fight by stretching every part of his body as if it would help him win against him the perfect being, pathetic, amusing but very pathetic. Perhaps he would teach him a lesson in a very painful manner, the very thought of this brought an evil grin to make its way on to Cell's face.

"You seem happy for a guy who is about to get clobbered you know that," Hercule said walking in front of Cell making himself purrfectly parallel to his opponent.

"We'll see," was all the other man said as the fight began Hercule shockingly enough avoided all of his punches and attacks but unfortunately for the man this didn't last long for when he went in for the attack he was quickly swatted away like a small fly causing him to crash at the edge of the arena Cell himself had built. This continued for several minutes as Hercule kept getting up and attempted to hurt Cell and the the green monster flicking him away causing Hercule to have memory failure.

Finally being sick of watching himself be made a fool of Hercule pulled a cheap move on Cell and tried to kick him in the balls to stun him but he ended up being the stunned one as was everyone else when they heard Cell.

"Ha ha ha silly human that actually tickled a little."

"No frickin way is that possible," Krillen said in utter shock and amazement sadly enough it amazed them all very thoroughly.

"Now watch what I can do," Cell said pulling he name cheap move on Cell and kicked Hercule in his family jewels so hard that he went flying into a nearby cliff and was completely out cold followed by every one's facial expressions becoming something like this o.0.

"So whose next now that he pest is out of the way?"

* * *

OK that's it yes I'm aware that it sucks but who cares anyway good night 


	42. Trunks departs

hello chums who are reading this if anyone is reading this anymore and I hope u are doing well anyway on to the story

* * *

Goku stepped forward ready to try his luck and read to get serious about defeating this monster that threatened everything that he cared about. 

"I'm ready Cell that's do this," he said sternly making the android smile evilly.

"Excellent I've been all this time to fight you Goku and Now my dreams come true and for this I must thank you," he said in a eerily calm voice that made everyone paranoid that he would explode at any given moment.

The other fighters watched from their spot on the cliff as their comrade went to fight for all their lies and couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen or somehow something would go wrong that would change all their lives.

"Do you think he has a plan?" Trunks asked Vegeta who was staring intently at the battle below.

"Who cares what he has planned as he long as he doesn't do anything stupid to get us all killed or kill him before I get my hands on him first," the saiyan prince replied coldly completely ignoring the teenager. Since they had been in the Time Chamber Vegeta had become very distant towards Trunks, something about the kid made him want to get closer to the boy but at the same time knowing very little about him made him want to be cautious.

Meanwhile Goku stood in front of Cell ready to defeat him but was so deep in thought that he didn't realise until Cell called to him demanding to know if he was ready to begin or not which was quickly by Goku kicking Cell in the face before anyone could blink and the battle began. Cell was quick to retaliate by sending him flying across the arena with the saiyan stopping himself just before he fell over the fighting area. The battle ragged on hour what seemed like hours with the two literally kicking the living shit out of each other when finally Goku got the upper hand slamming the android up against a wall ready to finish him off.

Eighteen and Nineteen could see from where they were an emotionless look in the saiyan's eyes that said he would not feel guilty for being responsible for the death of this creature which couldn't help but scare them even slightly. Eighteen had been surprised by the sudden ability to feel since she met the the bald human Krillen she thought she said his name was and found that for the first time in her life she felt free for being able to do it. She looked to up to see that same bald human standing there worried for his friend who was currently in a killer instinct. A sudden BANG brought her attention back to the fight below her there she saw the fighter forming a large energy ball in his hands.

"I've never seen him make one that big," Nia said as she watched Goku form the kamehame wave in his hands (sry about spelling) growing larger and larger within every minute.

"There's no way he'll survive that and if Goku keeps making it grow he won't live through it either," Piccolo added surprised by the size of the attack.

They all watched in shock as Goku unleashed the attack on Cell sending the whole area into a bright light blinding them all temporarily until they looked to see where Goku was standing there was no longer a Cell lying there. Goku turned around smiling at them all and slowly started walking over to them. However what they didn't see Trunks and Eighteen saw was Cell hiding in the shadows and when the saiyan was close to his friends he would destroy them all.

The android suddenly flew over towards Krillen without a thought in her head and completely ignoring Nineteen cries to her and screamed to them all to to duck before diving on Krillen ready to die for this and she didn't know why. Trunks on the other hand pushed Goku out of the way and dived at Cell causing his attack to fly up and hit a empty part of the dessert. However Trunks interrupting Cell's sneak attack pissed off the the green monster and before the teenager knew it a large noise went off and the boy stood shocked as he looked down to see a large hole in his stomach.

Vegeta watched the whole event from Trunks attacking Cell to the blast going through the young man's body and in those moments something in him snapped sending him flying at Cell knocking him back so he had enough time to pick him up and bring him somewhere safe. He lied him down on the cliffs watching him struggle to breathe and as he watched him something clicked that he never realised before and he had no idea how he had not seen it before. This teenager, this boy was his son, he came back to save him and the rest of the world from suffering only to take all the pain himself and here he was lying there smiling up at him saying it was only a scratch but saw the fear of dying in his eyes.

"The hell it is boy now calm down and breathe," Vegeta said sternly with a hint of concern in his voice which convinced Trunks that the truth had finally come out.

"I'm sorry father. I wasn't strong enough I tried to make you proud of me I swear I did," Trunks confessed knowing he wasn't going to be there much longer.

"You did fine kid now shut up and rest," he said trying not to cry as he watched the boy's life slip anyway as he held him in his arms until finally his body went limp with a smile still on his face.

The saiyan prince gently laid the boy on the ground and looked at the monster laughing with the same look in his eye that Goku had moments before.

"What's wrong saiyan the boy get a boo boo, he deserved to die he was weak it does not surprise me that he's your son saiyan the whole lot of you are weak," Cell said between laughs and was cut off by Vegeta blasting him over and over again blasting him with everything he had trying to kill the pain he just experienced.

Fortunately for the saiyan prince Goku saw the attack Cell was about to pull on him with the needle of his tail and quickly pulled his long time rival out of harms way.

"Vegeta you know better then to run blindly into a fight you know you can't win, calm yourself because this is not your fight truly nor was it Trunks be brave for him this one time and stand down," he explained loosening his grip on Vegeta as he slowly calmed down.

"Kill him slowly and painfully Kakarott he doesn't deserve a quick death for this not at all," the saiyan prince said coldly and walked towards his sister who was currently in tears from the sight of loosing yet another good friend.

"Well Goku are we going to continue this or not?" Cell asked impatiently.

Goku only shook his head shocking them all," no this isn't my fight either, this one belongs to my son is by far more powerful then I could hope to become at his age," he explained then flew up to join his comrades and looked down at his frightened son.

"Dad I can't fight him there's no way I can he's twice the size of me," Gohan said desperately praying his father wouldn't make him do this to him.

"Its alright son you can do this trust me I have confidence in you, all you need now is confidence in yourself," he said squeezing Gohan's shoulders comfortingly who only looked down for a long time in thought.

"Let's do this," Gohan finally replied looking up to his father with that proud, confident Son grin.

* * *

thank goodness that's done I've been having writer's block on this one anyway good night 


	43. from bad to worse

hello I'm happy to say this story may be ending soon so hurrah and on with the story

* * *

Nia looked on confused with the rest of her comrades as her father sent her brother out to fight the monster that none of them had even made a scratch on yet and couldn't help but fear for Gohan's sake. 

"What's dad thinking sending Gohan out there? Does he know something we don't?" Nia asked her brother who was currently trying to comfort her while looking just as dumbstruck as she was.

"I hope so," was all he said rubbing her back gently.

Inside her head however voices were telling her to prepare herself for something terrible would happen and she needed her strength to fight it. Watching Gohan walk closer and closer to Cell the feeling to prepare grew stronger and stronger and without anyone noticing she climbed down closer towards the arena and concentrated on her power and her power alone.

Gohan walked towards the monster that was making all of their lives quite literally a living hell and he wasn't going to put up with it a moment longer as he walked he focused all his energy and a familiar light surrounded his body and he had once again ascended to super saiyan. Everyone stood shocked at the their Alli below them who had the same look of determination that his father wore whenever he went into battle so much that at first glance you would think it was a miniature Goku.

Meanwhile Goku looked on proudly as his son walked to fight the monster that he was confident he would defeat him easily, this was Gohan's time to shine at last to show people just how powerful he truly was.

It didn't take long for the battle to begin Cell started it by catching the boy off guard and hitting from behind with a cheap shot stunning him for a few seconds before Gohan fought back with a large energy blast sending the green monstrosity to go flying across the battle arena none the less pissing off his opponent.

Cell attacked the boy once more only to be thrown the other way when gohan grabbed his arm and leg and spun him around once in a circle before sending on his merry way then smiled and waved at him when Cell had finally managed to get up and when he saw that Goahn was taunting him he was seeing red and was suddenly on him faster then stink on a hog.

Everyone was impressed seeing Gohan standing his own so well they were all impressed especially Goku but Nia and Piccolo knew better, they had known better then anybody else ever could and knew that even though he was looked confident he was scared shitless of dying, being defeated and most of all not pleasing his father. This was why Nia hid under the rocks gathering all the power she could from wherever she could get it and Piccolo stood emotionless but with concerned eyes that could be obviously seen.

"What's the matter Piccolo you can't possibly be concerned about Gohan look at him he's doing great you should proud of him," Yamcha said.

Picolo only looked at him like if he didn't start walking away now he would kill him so bad he'd wish he didn't kill him so bad, making the young fighter back away quickly with no sudden movements.

The battle continued and it seemed to be in Gohan's favor until Cell did a dirty trick and threw some of the desert sand at Gohan blinding him then blasted him desperately not liking how the tables had turned where he was the one being beaten and thought that had to change very quickly. Suddenly Cell had the upper hand and Gohan was finding it more and more difficult to defend himself and it was getting more and more difficult to look in control in front of his father.

_'He's doing fine I know he'll defeat Cell and then Gohan can be the hero that saves the day and get the recognition he deserves' _while Goku was standing there feeding his ego that his son was the best of the best without realising it he was blind to the fact that Gohan was loosing terribly and that he might not hold up much longer. Piccolo however couldn't watch this anymore and went over to Goku to end this now.

"Goku you need to intervene now please for Gohan's sake you need to end this," Piccolo said

"Piccolo relax he's fine look at him out there he's great," he replied and as if on Que Cell plummeted the kid into the ground.

"Oh ya he' just dandy," he replied sarcastically.

"Goku he's getting weak he can't stay super saiyan much longer Cell will kill him," he explained desperately.

"No he won't Gohan is doing great come on son keep going your doing great," he said cheering his son on who was currently being stepped over by Cell who laughed manically at him with a crazed look that scared him shitless.

_'Daddy help me please I don't to die' _he thought struggling with all his might to break free but it wasn't enough because Cell lifted him over his head and shot him in the air before flying up to him and kneeing him in the stomach.

"Goku I know better then most that Gohan is probably the strongest fighter in the world right now but he is also still an eleven year old boy whose scared out of his mind right now wondering isn't father doing anything to stop Cell from killing him," he hissed at Goku relieved when he saw that it finally clicked in his head that his son was still to young to be doing this until he heard Gohan cry out in pain and looked to see Cell holding him by his arm which was held at a very odd angle knowing very well it was broken.

_'What have I done' _the saiyan thought in his head as reality sunk into his head.

"Hold on son I'm coming hold on," he heard Goku say and was about to go save his son until he saw a flash of light

Gohan had never felt so much pain before in his entire life until this moment and all he could hear or think about was Cell laughing and knowing he was going to die. All he could do was close his tightly and wait for it to be over with but something in him wasn't going to give up that easily and snapped, the boy's eyes shot open as his breath got heavier and heavier and out of nowhere a familiar light shown and blinded the two warriors and before it could dissipate Cell felt the full force of Gohan punch him in the face launching him backwards catching him completely off guard.

Nia looked on shocked from her hiding place thinking _'shit' _and tried harder and harder to concentrate in gaining more power she was so close she just needed a few more moments.

When Cell looked over to Gohan he saw him standing there with a true Vegeta like smile and at the same time looking severely pissed off, Vegeta looked worried,"oh shit that's not good."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know could it be because his saiyan side took over and is ready to fight with a vengeance," he replied sarcastically to Goku's question.

The saiyan warrior knew then that he had to get to his fast before he got himself killed with a saiyan's over confidence and with anger as his weapon he'll fight like Vegeta used to and look what happened to Vegeta...no that would not be his son but if he was going to fix anything he had to get to him now.

Gohan started forming a large attack in the palm of his hand and continued to let let it grow bigger and bigger until it almost larger then his body.

"GOHAN LET GO OF THE BLAST IF YOU LET IT GET ANY BIGGER YOU WILL DESTROY YOURSELF," Goku cried scared for his son in this state of mind.

"NO IF I GO THAT'S FINE JUST AS LONG AS I TAKE HIM WITH ME," he said not noticing that Cell was making a blast of his own. Goku however quickly noticed it without thinking flew into the battle going behind Gohan to make him let go of the blast sending it straight at Cell then flying as fast as he could stopped Cell from firing his attack only to be hit along with Cell by Gohan's attack smiling knowing that he did everything he could to save his son.

It took a while for the smoke to clear but nothing remained of the blast except for a really really big hole that convinced them all that there was no way the two of them could have survived the attack. In that moment Gohan snapped out of his attack mode and took a second to realise what it was that he had done and was ready to cry. In that moment they all took a moment to let the shock wear off but it was a moment to late to see Cell behind Gohan ready to attack the boy until a rumbling sound was heard and everyone thought an Earthquake was comming.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER," a voice said from above and then there hovered Nia in her Earth saiyan form with tears streaming down her face and then sent a boulder to knock Cell away from Gohan. She quickly flew down to her brother to inspect his condition and concluded he could still fight.

"Gohan believe it or not but dad was right about this you were meant to be the one to defeat Cell but we have to move quickly in order for this to work. I need you to gather as much power as you can possible get and then you need to form a kamehame wave to finish him off he may be alive now but he can't take another hit like that trust me," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Easier said then done Nia my arm is broken and I can't form a wave with him coming at me," he said in a monotone voice that worried his sister.

"Leave it to me bro you'll be alright I promise but for now here's something to start you off," she said putting her hands on his cheeks and called to her brother to distract Cell for a few minutes. Vegeta happily obliged and flew at Cell like a bat out of hell before he could even figure out what just happened.

Nia transferred as much power into him as she possible could giving him all her strength, power, and energy before Gohan had to catch her with his one arm to keep her standing on her feet as her face paled dramatically and Gohans grew stronger.

"What the hell are you doing to me Nia, stop it before you kill yourself. Nia," he yelled but Nia didn't seem to hear hi mall she was focused on was getting Gohan better fast, until at last she let goof his face and her body went limp.

Vegeta fought with every inch of him making sure he wouldn't get by to his sister who was...actually he didn't know what she was doing but whatever it was she better hurry up cause he wasn't doing to much better Cell was being relentless.

Cell knocked the saiyan prince off guard slamming into a near by rock and was about to finish him when he was suddenly blasted away and both the green monster and saiyan prince looked to see Gohan looking more powerful and pissed then ever.

* * *

finally I'm done holy shit my hands hurt well anyway review and tell me what you think c ya guys. 


	44. worst day ever Part 1

hello all I'm glad to see people still read this story lol anyway I thought u might like to know that its FUCKING cold here in Ontario and people living in my house don't believe in heat :( but anyway on with the story

* * *

Gohan stood there looking more powerful then ever, surprising them all with the power he possessed, looking more vengeful then ever he shot Cell with a blast like no other and turned to Vegeta. 

"Get Nia out of here now," the boy said referring to the unconscious form of the saiyan princess.

Without a second thought Vegeta dived for his baby sister and flew them both to safety looking her over to see what had caused her to become weak so quickly. As he started seeing her veins through her pale skin he struck him.

_'No she didn't please tell me my sister wouldn't be stupid enough to risk her neck like that to do that' _Vegeta thought desperately, he was quickly answered when he saw Gohan attack Cell with a blast made of water and electricity.

_'Of course she gave Gohan her power that was the BAD idea' _he thought sarcastically then turned back to his very sickly looking sibling.

"I swear girl if you live through this I'll kill you myself for being so stupid," he whispered to her sleeping form.

Meanwhile...

_'Where is all this power coming from this is impossible...of course that damn girl she's the cause of this , well after he's gone she'll be the first to go for it' _thought Cell confident of his victory over the young saiyan fighter and continued to battle him blocking the attacks he sent at him and hitting him with everything he had at the same time.

Gohan was trying to fight and not cry at the same time with was proving rather difficult for the young man but he knew what he had to do but knew he couldn't do it alone and at that moment knowing he couldn't use his arm and the fact that his father and sister weren't cheering him on made him loose all hope and made him just want to give up.

_"Since when have you ever been a quitter I wonder that you would let something like this get to you son" _Gohan heard his father's voice say in his head which put him into immediate shock.

"Dad?" he whispered to the air making sure he hadn't gone crazy...yet.

_"Its alright son I'm here, as am I always with you. Gohan you have to do the kamehame wave its the only way to defeat him son you can do this"_

"Dad I can't do this I'm to weak and with one arm I can't pull of the attack properly," he said in the same monotone as before with completely no confidence in himself.

_"Son don't say that I believe in you I know you can do this, with Nia's power you have the ability to do this and don't forget I'm here to so please let us help you we'll defeat Cell as a family the way it should be'_

**_'I'm in' _**Nia's voice could be heard along with that of her adopted father giving Gohan more confidence that his sister was still here safe and sound giving him hope and his father in the other world still giving him confidence.

"Are you done talking to yourself boy, maybe I should put you out of your misery boy we'll end this now," Cell flying straight at the young fighter.

"GOHAN WATCH OUT," Piccolo screamed to his pupil.

Gohan didn't even flinch at the sound of his teacher's voice in fact he made it seem as if he didn't even here him as a small ball of energy formed in his hand and slowly grew larger and larger and as it did it developed the different elements around it making even more powerful then Goku's original attack. Goku pulled his hand behind him winding up his attack like a baseball and when Cell was exactly where he wanted him the 11 year old smiled then shot the attack at Cell faster then any of them could blink.

"No this is impossible I'm the perfect being I am invincible," Cell said before his body burned away into Ash and all the world was silent in those moments. Suddenly Gohan was free to fall to his knees and freely cry his tears for his father until at last he had worn himself out and fell into Yamcha's arms who he didn't even see coming and flew after Piccolo who carried Nia and Trunks while Krillen carried Eighteen off followed by nineteen with a great deal of distance.

After they were all gone only Hercule stood there in shock at what happened until he heard the grunts of the film and camera crew who were knocked out cold during the fight. The camera man turned his camera back on and turned to the reporter who only looked to Hercule for answers.

"Hercule did you see what happened?" he asked confused and dazed.

"Why...yes of course I mean I couldn't have killed Cell without witnessing it of course ," he gloated posing for the cameras and smiling like an idiot and of course the world believed it.

Meanwhile...

On the tower Dende watched shaking hid head at Hercule in shame at his antics but knew this was for the best, Gohan wouldn't want this anyway. He turned to see the victorious fighters battered and bruised and smiled at them warmly.

"Welcome friends you did well for yourselves, as reward I will heal the best I can," he said and quickly all the nicks and cuts from everyone was gone, Gohan's arm was back in place and Nia's skin began to glow with its healthy golden tone one more instantly waking the two from their weak slumber.

"Where's Vegeta?" Dende asked seeing one fighter missing.

"Must have flown off after the fight no doubt he'll want to be with his family right now with trunks and all," Krillen said holding Eighteen

"Dende do you have the dragonballs?" Tien asked happy to feel so refreshed.

"Of course," the young boy said then summoned the dragon from inside the balls and suddenly the sky went dark and there hovering above them was Shenron.

**_'TELL ME YOUR FIRST WISH' _**he demanded.

"We want all the people who were killed by Cell to be returned back to Earth," Dende said.

**_'IT HAS BEEN DONE WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?'_**

"We wish to bring back my dad" Gohan said but was surprised by the dragon's reply denying the wish.

When they asked why a familiar voice boomed through the sky bringing a smile to all their faces

_HEY DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS, I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE WISHED BACK I'M SORRY BUT ITS TO DANGEROUS, EVERY TIME TROUBLE COMES ITS BECAUSE OF ME SO IF I'M HERE EVIL CAN' HURT YOU"_

_"_BULLSHIT," Gohan screamed with tears in his eyes surprising them all.

" No matter what the world will never be safe and we need you so why are you leaving us?!" the boy cried desperately.

"_I'M SO SORRY SON THIS REALLY IS FOR THE BEST ITS YOUR TURN TO PROTECT THE WORLD AND TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER YOU'LL BE FINE'_ he said sadly to his confused and turned to his daughter who was bawling her eyes out at this point.

_"EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE I PROMISE YOU BOTH , BE GOOD FOR YOUR MOTHER AND KEEP HER SAFE I'M DEPENDING ON YOU GUYS"_ he said receiving a reluctant nod from them both and turned to his friends.

_"I WAIT TILL THE DAY I SEE YOU ALL AGAIN GOODBYE MY FRIENDS I LOVE YOU ALL" _he said then disappeared.

"Well now what are we going to wish for?" Yamcha asked after a moment of silence.

"I got one if its ok with you guys," Krillen said then approached the dragon after receiving all nods.

"I wish the androids' bombs were removed including Seventeen's if he's down here," he said turning to the blond angel starring at him surprised.

_**"THE BOY SEVENTEEN LIVES AND IT HAS BEEN DONE'**_ he said and with that he was gone.

Suddenly they heard a grunt and there was Trunks alive and well looking like he had seen better days, "hey Trunks how you feeling?" Nia asked smiling at the teen.

"Pretty good actually did we win?" he asked smiling as he received nods from all around.

"Were going to head home guys we'll see you later and enjoy the day," Gohan said flying off with Nia to see their mother only to be greeted by a woman with tear stained cheeks and Master Rochi.

She instantly pulled her two kids into her arms as they grieved together for their lost family member after a while the pair turned to Roochi who they leased expected to be there.

"Nia I need to speak with you its incredibly important and good news, your mother knows but I need to speak to you in private," he said and quickly left into the kitchen with her.

"Mom what's going on?" Gohan asked concerned. Chi chi only led her to the couch and explained making Gohan only burst into tears once more.

"She can't she just can't"

* * *

Oh no what she gonna do bum bum bum better read and find out 


	45. worst day ever part 2

hello all I'm glad to see people still reading this story and I can't believe it but this actually is THE second last chapter to this story so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Gohan its ok really its for the best think of Nia's best interest here its what she's always wanted right?" Chi Chi said trying her very hardest to comfort her son. 

"But so soon I mean she just can't up and go what about us and Vegeta? She couldn't leave us could she?" Gohan asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know sweetie its up to her," Chi chi said pulling Gohan closer to her chest.

Meanwhile...

"Its the best of the best schools for martial arts masters I applied for you while you were training and it took alot of work to get you in but you are in but you have to leave imedietly," Roshi explained watching the tears form in the girls eyes.

"This is incredible I'm grateful I really am but my family...they need me right now I need them we just lost dad I can't leave now its not right as much as I want this I don't think I can how could I knowing my family needs me I mean I can't even talk to them for seven years while I train," Nia said trying to figure out what to do.

"You'll have to ask yourself that one kid your family will support you no matter the choice I assure you," he said to her hoping she'd take the oppotunity.

Gohan listening to the conversation at the time walkd into the kitchen to his sister pulling her into his arms surprising her and Chichi," its ok Nia I'll take care of mom you do this its whats best for you and no matter what happens we love you," Gohan said rubbing her back gently.

"Promise."

"Now and forever."

Nia looked up at Chichi who nodded in agreement, looking determined she turned to Roshi," give me one day with my family after that you take me wherever I have to go," she said.

"Deal" Roshi replid shaking her hand and left saying he'd return at sunset for her.

Bulma just got off the phone with Chi Chi completely surprised by the news she just heard, the woman sighed not wanting to see Vegeta's reaction to this one. Her fears had not surprisingly come to pass, as she watched her husband smashing everything around him before flying out the window before anyone could stop him. It was then that Trunks walked into the room and looked at the mess then turned to his mother confused.

"Nia got accepted," was all she said and heard as her son sighed behind her they had both known about Roshi's plan.

"I'll phone and warn them," Trunks said drily walking out of the room making Bulma slightly giggle.

The saiyan prince flew off in a blind rage towards his sister to give her a piece of his mind and quickly found her standing outside the house and it appeared she was waiting for him. A the time he did not find this odd all he cared about was blowing up at her and landed growling in his throat as he approached the young girl.

"I take it you didn't like the good news huh?" Nia said looking up to her older brother without a single shed of fear in her eyes of what he could do to her.

"Gee you think?" he hissed sarcasticly," when were you planning to tell me this hmmm WHEN YOU WERE GONE," he said yelling the last part in her face which would normally cause someone to go deaf.

"I just found out today and I'm leaving today oddly enough but there's nothing I can do this is what I've always wanted to do and everyone else supports me why can't you?" she argued back to him calmly trying to get him to understand but was failing miserably to say the least.

"Please Vegeta this is my last day hear can't we at least make it a good one," she begged him but recieved no reply only watched as Vegeta simply turned away and flew off leaving her alone outside her home.

It was after he turned into a spec in the sky that she finally let her tears fall down her cheecks thinking about how the last memory she'd have of her brother is his retreating back walking away from her for the next seven years because he was pissed off at her. Gohan quickly went out and pulled her into a hug knowing she was going to be upset for a while about this one.

"its ok he'll be back," he said trying to comfort her but it didn't seem to work as she continued to cry on her brother's shoulder.

"There's no point in lying to me Gohan, Vegeta is going to spend the next seven years hating me for this I know it and its going to be the way we were when we first met hating each other's guts," she said pulling away from Gohan and walking back into the house and as if on cue Trunks flew in front of the boy realising he had come to late.

"Do you know where he would have gone?" Trunks asked sighing in defeat. Gohan pointed in the direction that he flew in and Trunks was off in an instant in search to find his father and see if he could get him to grow up and stop acting like a baby.

Vegeta was currently hiding himself in the forest pouting and debating whether or not he should go back but pride told him other wise because it was for her own good and would teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget.

"Wow you really are acting like a big baby aren't you?" a voice behind the saiyan prince said instantly pissing him off.

"Shut up boy you shouldn't talk about things you don't understand," he hissed back and resumed his pouting on the forest floor.

"Oh right so maybe you could enlighten me as to why your baby sister is sitting at home on her last day with her family and friends bawling her eyes out because she thinks her prick of a brother hates her," he said casually sitting beside the saiyan prince who was still pouting and growling.

"Ask yourself this question while your debating this to yourself won't you? Do you really want the last memory Nia to be of you flying on her before she leaves for seven repeat seven years?" he asked his father who seemed to be taken aback by the question and when he went to look at his son he was gone and once again alone pondering what he was going to do.

"Stupid brat knew what he was talking about after all, smart ass," he mumbled to himself.

Later...

Nia had made the best of her last day minus one certain individual every one else had come to say their goodbyes including the androids who had made their piece and decided to live as they were meant to live as humans...very strong humans but humans none the less. They had enjoyed a huge dinner together and enjoyed each others company until Rochi finally arrived at last just as the sun had set behind the trees.

The saiyan princess made her final goodbyes to everyone giving a look around one final time to see if he just might come but she was once again disapointed by him not showing up but knew she couldn't hold it off any longer and walked off with Master Rochi into the helicopter and just like that they were gone.

As they flew through the sky which was still a redish pink Nia stared out the window looking with a blank stare which brought slight concern to Master Roochi.

"Nia what's wrong aren't you excited about this it really is a wonderful opportunity for you?" the older man explained to the girl who looked him with a sad look that she couldn't hide.

"No no I'm still excited don't get me wrong but its just that I really thought Vegeta was going to come see me off instead of just yell in my face," she explained to the man.

"Well if I were you kid I'd be careful what I wished for," he said still looking ahead.

"Why do you say that ?" she asked looking up at Rooshi and followed his finger which was pointed to the front windshield and there in all his saiyan ego obsessed glory was Vegeta himslef sitting on the nose of the helicopter riding backwards smirking that smirk of his making her go into an all out grin. The saiyan prince knew this was the right decision when he saw that and wouldn't have missed the chance to see that smile for all the pride in the world.

Before wither of them knew it she flew out the door and threw herself at her brother giving him a huge bear hugand he was hugging her just as tight knowing this would be the last time he'd be able to in a really long time and that the next time he'd see her she wouldn't be a little girl anymore but instead a proud saiyan woman.

After what seemed like hours of them just hovering there in the air they pulled apart just smiling at each other and the only words spoken was from Vegeta.

"Give 'em hell kid," he said before putting back into the hellicopter himself and waving her off letting her go again like he had done 10 years ago but at least this time he knew she'd come back to him at least and remember him.

3 Months later...

Everything had finally settled down after Trunks went back to the future and Vegeta had stopped being depressed about letting his baby sister go to that stupid school. He had mooped around literally all that time regretting letitng her go to a school where she would be the ONLY girl in the whole place. Bulma had been a good supporter though she made sure to update the GR often to keep him busy and his mind off other things.

For the most part it did work however that was until Gohan came by one day and brought a package with him with a look on his face that seemed like he was trying not to laugh.

"Hey Vegeta you got a package from Nia," he said and put the long package on the table.

"What is it ?" he said rushing over to it like it was a present from Santa.

"Just open it," was all he replied back.

Vegeta literally ripped the package open and his eyes turned into saucers and he fell back in his chair in shock completely surprising Bulma when she went over to see he laughed to. There in the package was a long braid that used to be attached to Nia's head and two pictures one of Nia's back before the cut and one after. There was also a letter in it it said:

_Dear Vegeta _

_If your reading then more then likely your lying on the floor in shock at the present I thought you might like that heehee anyay this will be the only letter I'll be alowed to write so all I;m gonna say is that you don't have to worry about me everything is going great and that even though I may be changing and it'll be a while before we see each other again know that I will always love you now and for always._

_Nia_

Bulma looked at it with tears in her eyes and looked down at her husband who was still spilled on the kitchen floor and shook her head thinking _'he'll treasure this forever...when he wakes up' _


	46. EPILOGUE

hello everybody I never thought I'd say this but this is THE last chapter of family Ties I thought this day would never come but alast it has so I hope you guys enjoy this

* * *

Seven years had come and gone and they were the longest years of Vegeta's life and much had changed the harpie had another brat spawn the oldest one was in high school his own son already in school and following his father like a shadow striving to become a great saiyan fighter 'just like daddy' he'd always say and hearing those words never failed to bring the saiyan prince out of the most fowl of moods. His Bulma was beautiful as ever never changing in the least always supporting her husband keeping him strong and his mind off his sister who he thought every minute he could wondering what she was doing now and what she was learning at that school of hers, and it always scared him to think most of all...did she have a boyfriend, the thought of that alone made him growl.

"Oh hunny what have I told you about thinking about your sister dating people get hurt that way," Bulma said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How can I not she goes to an all MALE school I still can't beleieve you didn't mention that till after I came back from letting her go," he said giving his wife a pouty look.

"Awww princess I'm sorry I'll make it up to you," she said squeezing his cheeks.

"Oh ya how?"

"Trunks is over at Goten's house and lunch is ready," she said seductively imedietly getting his attention.

"You know just the thing to get a saiyan in the mood don't you woman," he said throwing her over his shoulder and carrying a laughing Bulma into the house towards the feast waiting for them.

Meanwhile...

The boys were playing in the livingroom when Gohan came home from school alot later then usual surprising everyone cause he was always one for punctuality. The young fighter had grown into a handsome teenager who was rarely seen with a smile on his face and today was no different except he looked he was hiding something.

"Gohan where have you been you had me worried?" Chi chi said approaching him at the door.

"Sorry mom I had to make a pit stop at the look out and I brought back good news," he said kissing his mother on the cheek and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh really do tell," the woman said anxious to hear the good news.

"There's another battle tournament coming up this year-" Gohan stopped when he saw his mother's face form into something like this --

"Dad is coming back for the tournament to fight he wants us all to go, what do you say mom for old times sake?" he added quickly quickly convincing his mother to go.

Overhearing this Trunks quickly went home and told his father all about it and suddenly his father was in training mode and there was to stop him from his presious fighting and Trunks was right there with him learning everything he could for the tournament.

"Hey daddy will she be at the tournament you think?" Trunks asked

"Who are you talkig about boy I'm sure there will plenty of 'she' beings there so be specific," Vegeta growled.

"Aunt Nia she'll be there right I mean she's graduating this year isn't she?" Trunks said as he started to count it down on his fingers making sure he got it right.

This brought back the first true smile to the saiyan prince's face that had been seen in years, seven to be exact and turned to his son to continue his training and so weeks passed that they trained and prepared along with the other fighters until the day finally arrived that the tournament was to take place.

Everyone was excited to battle and reunite with old friends that they hadn't seen in far to long, so far it was Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, The androids, Krillen the daughter he had with Eighteen, Yamcha and Piccolo.

"Wow I can't were actually here together again it feels like a life time since we've seen each other last hasn't it," Yamcha said recieving nods in response.

_'Far to long' _Vegeta thought but was interrupted by a certain saiyan transporting in front of him who was none other then Goku himself and he couldn't help but smirk at how he hadn't changed at all.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked as everyone crowded him and he was more then happy to greet them all until he saw his family standing off to the side smiling at him and he quickly made his over to them. He spent no time wrapping his wife in his arms tightly not wanting to let her go any time soon.

"Kami I missed you Chich," he said into her hair.

"I missed you to hunny," he relpied holding on for dear life.

"Hey dad," Goku heard a teenagers voice say and looked up to see a short haired young man with a smirk he could recognize a mile away holing a little boy that looked like a clone of Goku himself.

"Wow Gohan look at you I can't believe it my son is practicly a man now he said walking towards Gohan proudly and looked at the little boy curiously.

"And whose this?" he asked Gohan.

"This is Goten my little brother...and your son," he added just in case he didn't clue in. Goku stood there dumbstruck for a minute before catching his boys off guard and pulled theminto a giant bear hug never feeling prouder in his whole life.

Piccolo stood off in the corner watching the scene in front of him and smirked when he saw someone leaning the same way as him against the wall.

"You planing on showing yourslef some time today," he asked the stranger.

"If I must I must, "the person sighed," cover me Pickle man its good to see you again," she added giving him a smile before disapearing.

_fucking kid'_

As they all talked they noticed it was getting late and they needed to get going soon so they wouldn't be late," Alright I guess that's all of us," Goku announced then as he was about to start walking away he was pounced by an unexpected guest.

"Ahem forget someone like your daughter," an older girl's voice said and when Goku pulled her off of him he stood in shock there before him was Nia all grown up with a curvy fighter's body, mature woman's face and most shocking her hair was a dark brown pixie cut but that michevious twinkle in those blue eyes told him that was his Nia.

"Yoh, "was all she got out before she was dog piled by her father, brother and friends, Vegeta stood off squeezing his wife's hand thinking of something to say but all he could do was go up to her and pull her into a giant hug and try not to cry with pride at the woman that stood before him and hugged back just as tightly.

"Let's give 'em hell Veggie," was all she said before grabbing his hand and pulling towards the arena to enjoy their first day together in seven years.

After the numbers were picked they stood waiting for the matches to begin when a voice announced throughout the entire stadium special congradulations to the recently named martial arts masters this year and a happy engad-"

"Ok that was great let's get this started," Nia yelled over the announcement obviously faking excitment yo cover something up and they all knew it.

"Niiiaaa what are you hiding?" Chi chi said knowing her daughter was a horrible lier under pressure.

"Nia I've been looking for you, you ran off so quickly you forgot your ring?" a young man said with a strong build and a kind face said slipping a diamond ring onto the ring finger of Nia's left hand hand and kissed her passionately not realising who she was with.

"Uhhh Ryo this is my family, family this is Ryo...my fiancee, "she said blushing as everyone started cheering excitidly except for two certain saiyans who were fuming one a brother the other a father and for once they were on the same page.

_'She's to young' _

After the tournament it took a loooooong time for Vegeta and Goku to get comfortable with the fact that he was aound and he wasn't going anywhere lord knows they tried to with every trick in the book but alast they were defeated and know here they were 1 year from that day watching a beautiful young woman twirl around in her wedding dress and they smiled with so pride they could have cried

It would be the only day anyone would ever see Nia the princess of saiyans where a dress as she walked down the aisle with her father to the right and her brother to the left giving her away to become this man's wife and live happily ever after which is exactly what she did as did the rest of their family and friends Gohan moved on to have a family of his own and the saiyan men lived happily as humans did in peace and happiness...or did they?

* * *

ok shitty ending sorry about that but thanks again to all those people who reviewed and read this story I just still can't believe its finally done.


End file.
